


Little Witch Academia Scenario Requests

by MillenniumAspen



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I'm afraid my biases show, Kissing, SO GAY, SPOILERS BTW, Some is platonic, Tears, gaaaaaaaaaaaay, mostly romantic, so many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 42,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/pseuds/MillenniumAspen
Summary: Short stories I have written for Little Witch Academia by request. Mostly shipping, but some fluffy friendship too.Request Status: Permanently Closed





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are now permanently closed. Thank you all for participating!

Request Status: Permanently Closed

Hello and thank you for checking out my Little Witch Academia scenarios! You're free to make requests, but please review the rules first. Any requests that do not comply with all of these rules will be declined.

1\. This is only for Little Witch Academia. Please no requests for other fandoms, crossovers, or allusions to real life media.  
2\. Requests do not necessarily need to be about a pairing, but you must select at least one character to focus on.  
3\. Specific scenarios for your request are not required but are strongly encouraged since they give me something to work with.  
4\. No incestuous pairings, pairings between an adult and a minor (less than eighteen years old), or bestiality.  
5\. No smut or sexualizing of characters, especially those which are underage.  
6\. No smoking, use of alcohol, drugs, or narcotics.  
7\. No excessive violence.  
8\. No scenarios that involve a lack of consent between the characters involved in the pairing.  
9\. No scenarios that require characters to be wildly out of character in order for them to work.  
10\. Please keep requests to thirty words at maximum. You guys seem to like going into detail with a lot of them, and while I don't mind it, it's just not feasible to keep such requests under 1000 words.  
11\. I maintain the right to decline any request if I am uncomfortable with it or feel that it is contrary to my principles.

So what exactly will these requests involve?

**You can request any pairing as long as it complies with the above rules. Anything goes. It does not even need to be a serious pairing. Give me something incredibly bizarre that no one has ever thought of before if you so desire.  
**Any sexuality is acceptable. You may also request polyamory or more than one pair, such as a double date. You may also request platonic fluff, or familial relations.  
**I'm iffy about AUs. I may be more likely to decline such a request if I'm not really "feeling" it.  
**The scenarios will be short. I try to keep them around 1000 words or less.  
**Requests are taken on a first come, first serve basis. Each request may take a few days as I am often busy. I work weekends so Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are likely to be slower days.  
**All requests will be done anonymously unless stated otherwise.

Thank you for reading. Please keep in mind I may also close requests from time-to-time as life gets in the way.

May you shine bright like the stars,  
-Aspen


	2. Samples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five scenarios originally posted to Discord, slightly reworded so they don't look like they were pulled out of the middle of a conversation.

The One That Started it All (Barbannah)

Imagine Hannah and Barbara cuddled up together, Hannah affectionately stroking the palm of Barbara's hand with her thumb, as both of them just quietly enjoy each other's presence. It is a very cute and very sweet thought that's on my mind.

* * *

Sleepy Cuddles (Diakko)

Imagine Diana laying in bed, struggling to sleep as Akko is fast asleep in her arms. She decides to focus on the rhythm of Akko's breathing, as the blanket covering her steadily rises and falls with it. She strokes Akko's cheek as she pulls her in closer, which is when she hears the girl softly whisper, "Di...an...a," in her sleep.

* * *

Graceful Dance (Diamanda) (Request)

Imagine Amanda putting on a dance performance for her beloved Diana. As Diana watches, she is taken by surprise as Amanda suddenly gracefully takes her by her hand without missing a step, guiding Diana into the dance. Eventually Diana becomes more comfortable and eases into it. As the dance comes to a close, Amanda decides to do something a little cheesy: she kneels down and gently brings Diana's hand to her lips for a soft kiss.

* * *

More Sleepy Cuddles? Heck Yeah (Barbannah) (Request)

During the night, Hannah is snuggling up to Barbara on the couch in Diana's dorm. As Hannah leans back, she notices that Barbara's eyes are fluttering shut as she leans against her long time best friend, now girlfriend. Quietly smiling to herself, Hannah leans down and plants a gentle kiss on Barbara's lips, feeling the other girl sleepily return the smile. Not wanting to disturb Barbara, Hannah gently lays down with her. It is a bit crowded on the couch with the two of them, but being so close to her girlfriend, with Barbara's nose tucked into the crook of Hannah's neck, a pleasant warmth spreads throughout her body as Hannah drifts into sleep.

* * *

Progress (Amakko) (Request)

Amanda and Akko had been going steady for a few months as the end of their second year at Luna Nova was quickly approaching. Being overloaded with exams and the preparations for them, the two had little time to spend together, now that Akko had been taking her studies more seriously. That is until one afternoon when Amanda decided she wanted to see how far Akko had come. it had been nearly a year since she was first able to fly. Amanda found herself impressed when Akko easily lifted her broom from the ground and was able to keep up with her. Of course, being cheeky as she was, Amanda took this as a challenge. "Bet ya can't do this!" Amanda began to perform a midair dance on her broom, circling around Akko, who came to a stop to watch in amazement. It took her by surprise when Amanda suddenly twirled close to her, taking her by the chin and pressing a kiss to her lips. She smirked at her girlfriend before leaning forward and darting away on her broom, leaving Akko to pursue her.


	3. Suakko ~ Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy is frightened by the effects of a potion tested on Akko.

Sucy gripped Akko in her arms, allowing the now empty flask of the antidote to roll off the bed with a soft thud. Tears stung the girl's eyes as she whispered apologies. Akko took Sucy in her arms and lifted her onto the bed beside her, underneath Lotte's bunk. Never did Sucy move, keeping her face buried in Akko's shoulder. Her body shuddered with every breath.

“I'm okay now, Sucy.”

“I could have killed you!” Sucy snapped between sobs. Her teeth were clenched. Standing up and peeling away from Akko's hold, she shoved her roommate aside with a swift strike to the shoulder. Sucy ignored Akko's squeak of surprise as she took a seat at the dorm desk. Her gaze drifted up to the various completed potions that lined the shelf. Another sob escaped her as she realized how fortunate she had been to have the appropriate antidote ready for such an emergency. “I don't deserve you,” she muttered, voice cracking. The sight of Akko, seizing up and clenching her chest after Sucy gave her too much dosage of her latest experimental potion, was burned into her mind. She balled her fists into her skirt, trembling.

There was a scuffing from behind and Akko draped her arms over Sucy's shoulders. Her breath was warm but comforting against the exposed skin of her neck as her roommate nuzzled against her. “I know you care. You didn't mean for any of that to happen,” Akko consoled. She placed her hand over Sucy's, twining her fingers with hers. A long sigh left Sucy's lips.

“I couldn't stand you when we first met. No one's ever been so enthusiastic to talk to 'creepy Sucy’ before you,” she admitted. Her breath was growing steadier. “I thought it was funny to experiment on you. But now…” Sucy leaned into Akko as her eyelids fluttered shut, taking in the warmth of the girl who had captured her heart. It took her a moment to realize the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“And one more thing, Akko.”

“What?”

“If you tell Lotte any of this happened, it may be intentional next time.”


	4. Diana/Akko/Sucy ~ The Other Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Sucy compete for Akko's affections, only to be met with an unpleasant surprise.

Sucy did not flinch as her door swung open, breaking the silence of the red team dorm. “Excuse me,” came a familiar but unwelcome voice. All Sucy could do was let out a soft groan as she held a graduated cylinder to eye level, making sure she had the proper amount of solution. It was rare that she had the dorm to herself, and to have that time interrupted boiled her blood.

“Excuse me,” the voice came again, louder this time. A few steps approached from behind. Sucy placed the cylinder on the desk and glared over her shoulder. She found herself meeting icy blue eyes, eyebrows turned down at her as if Sucy was the one at fault as if she was the one trespassing in her own dorm.

“I'm working, Diana.” Although it took all of her willpower to bite back the numerous insults at the tip of her tongue, Sucy's voice remained cold and direct as she spoke.

“I apologize for the intrusion, but I wanted to speak with you, Sucy. It is a… delicate matter.” Diana spoke with a calm tone despite her expression and posture remaining stern. She maintained eye contact with arms folded over her chest.

This was not Sucy's concern though. What she did not understand was why Diana, of all people, would want to talk to her personally. She narrowed her eyes. “It's about Akko, isn't it?”

Diana's now flushed face softened for a moment. “Well, yes,” she admitted as she straightened herself out again. Sucy stifled a chuckle but still gave a small snort. To see the blonde lose her composure, even as brief as it was, was a victory to her. It was undeniable that Diana and Akko were very close now, but it was a sentiment that Sucy had yet to share with her roommate. She took this opportunity to stand up from her chair and face Diana more directly without breaking eye contact. Even when she was not slouching, Diana had a few centimeters on Sucy. She swallowed before speaking.

“Look, Cavendish. I've seen the way you look at her lately. You're interfering. I have a connection with Akko that you could only hope to have.”

A moment of brief silence passed. Diana did not flinch. Instead she leaned forward, accentuating the height she had over Sucy. “Is that so? And here I was under the impression that she went out of her to assure I took the course of action that made me happiest.” She placed a hand over her heart as she took a few steps back. “I will forever be grateful to her.”

Sucy sighed as she returned to her usual slumped posture. “I thought you were above such petty jealousy,” she said with a chuckle, flashing her teeth at Diana. “Not like you deserve her anyway. Not after the way you treated her for months, unapologetically.”

Diana brought a hand to her chin, frown returning. “I could say the same about you. She's told me plenty about the 'experiments’ you perform on her.”

Before Sucy could give a scathing response, the door again swung open. “Oh! Hi, Diana!” came the voice of the one this whole argument had been over. Akko and Lotte entered the room together, hand-in-hand. Both Diana and Sucy had their eyes on her as Akko brought Lotte's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. Lotte went into a fit of giggles.

It took Sucy a moment before she found herself able to speak again. “Akko! Lotte! Where have you been?”

“We went out to get lunch together,” Lotte gushed as Akko leaned in to press another kiss to her cheek.

“Are you two…?” was all Diana was able to manage.

“Yep!” Akko beamed. “You mean you didn't know? We started dating a few weeks ago.” She shook her head. “Why are you here, Diana?”

“I…” Diana struggled to find words. “That’s not important.” Her voice was despondent as she stared down at the floor, eyes focused on nothing in particular.

Akko raised an eyebrow but returned her attention to Lotte, taking a moment to look her up and down. “Hey, where's your Night Fall book?”

“I guess I must have left it in the cafeteria by mistake.” Lotte scratched her cheek. “We should go get it. Hopefully it's still there.”

In a moment, Akko and Lotte had left the dorm again, but even through the closed door, Diana and Sucy could hear their muffled conversation as it continued down the corridor. Once it was gone, the pair stood in baffled silence.

“What the hell,” Diana muttered.

“Never thought I'd hear you swear.” Sucy shrugged and returned to her chair. She was never one to express emotion, but she needed a distraction from the ache in her chest now. It was best for her to return to her work. She lacked the energy to even kick Diana out of the room at this point.

The silence between them grew awkward.


	5. Diakko ~ Fever Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko struggles to convince Diana to rest when she is sick.

With a deep breath, Akko rolled over and reached towards the other end of the bed. Her hand patted around the empty sheets. She pushed herself up into a sitting position as her eyes began to blink open. “Diana?” she croaked.

Within seconds she spotted her partner nearby, already changed into her uniform and straightening the ribbon around her collar in front of a mirror. It was a luxury she had with her extravagant dorm.

“Hannah and Barbara left already. It seems that we slept in,” Diana rasped without taking her eyes off of the mirror. Akko tipped her head to one side.

“Are you feeling okay? You sound a little off.”

“I'm well, thank you. Just a bit of soreness in my throat.” Diana cleared her throat and lurched forward to cough into her elbow. Akko pursed her lips. Even in the mirror's reflection, she could see the strain in Diana's face. Without a moment of hesitation, she leaped up from the bed and rushed to her side.

“Diana, maybe you just stay in bed today.” Akko took Diana's hand in hers and brought it to her chest. The pair met eyes for a moment, and neither one of them blinked. Diana offered a smile, which Akko returned with a giggle.

“I appreciate your concern, Akko. I really do. But my attendance this semester has been impeccable. I can't allow it to slip up now.” Diana took a step back, but before she could get far, Akko reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. Her skin burned and was slick with sweat.

“Diana, you have a fever! Please just rest today.” Akko closed the space between them and leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. “If not for yourself, then for me.”

With a sigh, Diana drew her hand back from Akko. Before she could respond, she faced away from her partner as she was once again overcome with a fit of coughing. Akko could only watch with an ache in her heart.

Once she was standing upright again, eyes watering, Diana rasped, “Get dressed. Class starts in ten minutes.” With that, she made her way for the door. Akko stood in silence as those words sank in, and she was once again aware that she was still dressed in her pajamas.

“I can't get changed that fast!”

* * *

As the shadows outside grew long and the activity in Luna Nova's corridors began to quiet down, Diana settled into bed. What a miserable day it had turned out to be. She regretted not listening to Akko that morning and choosing to maintain her image rather than her own health.

Akko pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and held out a cup of herbal tea to Diana, steam rising off of it. “Here. I made it myself,” Akko told her as Diana accepted the cup and brought it to her lips despite its temperature. “Unsweetened, just how you like it. I thought it would help your throat feel better.” Diana finished her first sip and returned the cup to its saucer.

“Thank you, Akko,” she whispered.

The room was quiet for the next few minutes, aside from the hushed conversation between Hannah and Barbara on the other side of the divider. When Diana returned the empty cup, Akko rose from her seat to search for a flat surface to place it on. She came to realize that the soft conversation had stopped. Hannah and Barbara were seated on the couch, staring at Akko with upturned eyebrows.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Barbara squeaked.

Akko nodded. “Yeah, just let her rest for a few days.”

It was fortunate that it was a Friday. Diana had the whole weekend ahead of her to recover, although Akko knew that she would have preferred to spend that time with her studies. Returning to Diana's bedside, Akko found that she was already laying down, breath coming in a slow but steady rhythm. With a smile, Akko lifted the sheets and pulled them up to Diana's chin. She thought maybe it would be for the best if she looked after her for now.


	6. Croix & Constanze ~ Like Mother & Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croix realizes how much she means to Constanze.

Despite the time that passed, it came as a surprise to Croix when Headmistress Holbrooke invited her to return to Luna Nova. Not as a professor but simply to visit. Croix would have declined, wishing to stay away from that point in her past, both physically and emotionally. Only one attachment made her accept, and that was the realization that a certain student was on her last year there.

Even though she arrived during a break between semesters, the school remained bustling with students even though some must have returned home for their holiday. Indeed, Luna Nova's enrollment had increased a considerable amount in Croix's absence. The revival of Yggdrasil had reinvigorated the thousands of witch families who had lost faith in magic schools, and brought forth more first generation witches, much like Atsuko Kagari herself.

Croix was seated with her legs crossed in a bench of the school's courtyard. Crowds of students were out there with her, some socializing, others studying, and some who were out there only to lounge and enjoy the sunlight despite it being winter outside of the leyline. A small device levitated before Croix at eye level and darted away at a blinding speed, whipped around the courtyard, and landed with grace in front of her, unfolded into its more humanoid shape. Croix smiled in approval at the display.

“So this is the latest model of Stanbot? Consider me impressed, Constanze.”

The small woman scratched the back of her neck as a flattered blush spread over her cheeks. Constanze was nineteen years old now, and in the time since Croix had last seen her, she had cut her hair down to the length of her chin in a more boyish style. It was less of a hazard that way as she worked with equipment.

Croix decided to press with a question. “I’ve heard rumors that this Stanbot draws its energy from the branches of Yggdrasil. That’s how it accelerates so rapidly. Is this true?”

Constanze gave an assertive nod. With a wave of her wand, she began to direct the Stanbot. It took a few steps in Croix's direction and peered up at her. “Constanze was inspired by your work!” it chirped.

“Is that so?” Croix responded. She turned her eyes away from the Stanbot and rested her chin on her hand. “I don't know what to say. After everything I've done, the damage I caused, why would you continue to see me as someone to look up to?”

Constanze gave a small whimper. She pointed her wand at the Stanbot, which responded by lifting its arms. “She has forgiven you!”

At first, no words came to Croix. Her jaw was clenched as she met Constanze's eyes. “A monster like me doesn't deserve your forgiveness,” she muttered.

Before she had any time to react, arms were thrown around Croix. For her small size, Constanze had a tight grip. Croix was left in shocked silence until the realization came to her.

Even after Chariot had absorbed Akko's magic all those years ago and severely set her back, she had still found it within her to forgive her. Today they were inseparable, like mother and daughter. It seemed that Constanze held a similar sentiment towards Croix. She saw her as more than a mentor, and like family, Constanze was willing to offer forgiveness.

Croix could not remember the last time she had felt such an embrace, but when she wrapped her own arms in return around the student who she had always felt the strongest connection to, she knew how much she had missed it. It was the feeling of being loved.

Once she was back on her feet, Croix offered Constanze a soft smile. “Constanze, I'm grateful that you could find it possible to give me another chance.” She let out a long sigh. “Thank you.”

Even with the revival of Yggdrasil, it seemed the world could still benefit from the integration of magic and technology despite Croix's abuse of it. She looked forward to the good her star student would use it for in the future.


	7. Amanda/Akko/Diana ~ Unnecessary Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Diana are both interested in Akko's affections. Akko doesn't get it.
> 
> (A longer one. I will probably not write one this long again.)

Akko yawned and flinched at the bright sunlight. Early flight practice was not her ideal way of spending her Saturday morning, but Amanda had insisted on it for reasons that she did not understand. At the same time, Lotte and Sucy were back at their dorm, enjoying their quiet morning.

“Tia Freyre!” Amanda's broom lifted her from the ground. She gave Akko a grin before she darted away into the open air of the school grounds without another word.

“Wait, Amanda!” Akko called. Whispering the same incantation, she crouched close to the broom as she left the ground. Even at her slow pace, Akko began to wobble as she gained altitude, and with a gasp she gripped the broom tight to steady herself. Watching the grass of the school grounds get further away, Akko had little chance to notice the midair tricks Amanda was performing ahead of her. The older girl swung herself around her broom, using it to center her balance, without a care for the many meters she was up in the air as she performed her dance.

Before she had any time to react, Akko's chin was lifted by a warm hand and she found herself looking into Amanda's eyes. “So what did you think, beautiful?” Amanda purred.

Akko was uncertain of how to respond. When words finally came to her, she said, “I thought you wanted to help me practice flying.”

Silence passed between them. Amanda's eyebrows turned down. “Wait, did you even see any of that?”

“N-no?”

Amanda gave a long groan as she backed away from Akko and began her descent to the ground.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Akko was unsurprised to find potatoes on the menu again. The cafeteria was bustling with students as she took a seat alongside her roommates.

“So I don't know what's up with Amanda.” Akko finished describing the events from that morning as she made the first cut into her baked potato.

Sucy had no response. Instead she poked at her potato with a fork, only visible eye narrowed. Lotte, however, had been on the edge of her seat. After making a few quick glances around her, she leaned close to Akko with a hand cupped around her mouth and spoke in a low voice. “Do you think she likes you?”

“Well of course Amanda likes me!” Akko blurted out. Lotte startled at the sudden outburst. “We're friends, aren't we? What good is a friend who doesn't like me?”

“That's not what I meant,” Lotte murmured.

As this was happening, Akko noticed that Sucy was glancing up at something, or perhaps someone, behind her. “Pardon me for the interruption,” came Diana's voice. Akko spun around to face the girl and greeted her with a smile.

“Oh, hi Diana! Did you want to have lunch with us today?”

Diana peered down at the floor. “Actually it's a little more important than that.” She took a piece of her hair, a mint green highlight, between two fingers. “I just cannot keep my feelings to myself anymore. It needs to be said.” Diana raised her head and met Akko's eyes. “Akko, I am very grateful for all you went through for me. For someone who never treated you kindly. You went out of your way to assist me, and while the Cavendish household currently stands without a head of the family, you saved us from the destruction my aunt would have caused. I can't even begin to describe how much this means to me. How much _you_ mean to me.” She held out a hand to Akko, who took it as she was lifted from her chair. Akko kept her eyes on Diana, lips parted. The two held the attention of Akko's roommates. Lotte gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Sucy grinned in anticipation.

“Diana, I'm so flattered you would say all those nice things about me.” Akko smiled at the other girl. “I'm glad we're friends now! I hope we can still be even after we graduate.”

Diana suddenly drew back. “Akko!” she exclaimed. “You do know what I meant by all that, right?”

Akko nodded. “Mm-hm! You're such a good friend, Diana.”

Head bowed and pinching her eyebrows, Diana left the table with hasty steps, wasting no time in leaving the situation. Akko followed her with her eyes until she disappeared into the crowd.

“Wow,” Sucy muttered.

* * *

Mid afternoon, Akko was stopped by Amanda in the middle of the dormitory corridor. She had been on her way to the library to pick up an alchemy book that Sucy requested.

“So Akko,” Amanda began as she leaned against the wall, resting one arm on it and the other hand on her hip in a relaxed but inviting pose. “What ya say we go to Blytonbury together tomorrow? We could get dinner there if you want. I'll pay for both meals.”

Akko bounced on her heels. “That sounds like fun, Amanda! Oh, can we bring Lotte and Sucy too? Maybe even Jasminka and Constanze. Jasminka will _definitely_ want to go.”

Amanda slumped against the wall, jaw falling open. “Uhh, I meant it as more like a… never mind.” She stepped aside to allow plenty of room for Akko to pass, sighing inwardly.

* * *

Luna Nova grew quiet in the evening. Akko was leaving the cafeteria, having just filled up on the left over food from that day and ready to return to her dorm for the night. As she exited through the double doors onto the second second floor of the main building, she found herself face-to-face with Hannah and Barbara. Both girls met her with the same stern expression, standing upright with arms crossed.

“Were you waiting for me?” Akko sputtered.

“Yes. Diana thought you would be here,” Hannah replied. Barbara latched onto Akko's wrist and led her down the corridor, Hannah flanking them, towards where Diana was waiting further down. Akko stumbled as she tried to keep up with the girl's brisk pace. Diana thanked her roommates as Barbara released Akko, who rubbed her shoulder where a muscle had been strained.

“I apologize for the rudeness Akko, but perhaps I did not make myself clear enough earlier.” Diana took a moment to prepare herself as Hannah and Barbara joined her at her side, each grinning with teeth exposed. With direct eye contact, Diana continued, “Akko, I have feelings for you. I often think about what it would be like to have a relationship with you. I know we come from very different backgrounds, but in that way we complete each other.” She reached out and caressed Akko's cheek. Hannah and Barbara broke into giggles.

“But Diana,” Akko whispered, brushing her hand away. “We already have a relationship. We're friends, after all!”

In an instant, Hannah and Barbara had gone silent. Diana stared at Akko with eyes stretched wide and posture stiffened. “Are you serious right now? I have all but spelled out for you that I want to put a ring on your finger. You still do not understand?”

Akko clasped her hands together and stretched her arms out in front of her. “It's been fun talking to you, Diana, but I should head in for the night. Lotte and Sucy will be wondering where I am.” She took a few steps down the corridor and gave Diana a small wave. “I'll see you tomorrow!”

Once she was gone, none of the members of the blue team spoke or moved for a minute. Diana sniffled.

“Did that really just happen?” Hannah questioned.

“Yeah, it's like we're in a weird romance story written by a bored twenty-something,” Barbara responded. “Night Fall had an arc like this once!”

* * *

“So Amanda and Diana have both been acting weird today.” Akko kicked back in her bed and glanced up at the Shiny Chariot poster beside it out of habit. Lotte was seated in the chair beside the bed and Sucy on her own bed. “It's almost like they decided to do it together.”

“Uhh, Akko…” Lotte allowed her voice to trail off, choosing not to say more.

“Lotte, you know as well as I do by now that Akko is a moron,” Sucy commented.

Akko shot up from her bed and glared across the room. “What's that supposed to mean, Sucy?”

Sucy shrugged and laid back in her bed, unwilling to continue the discussion. Akko complied and pressed no further. What an interesting time the next few weeks were going to be.


	8. Pre-Relationship Diakko ~ Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana discovers someone has taken one of her shirts.

“Remember today is laundry day,” Diana reminded as she stood over her roommate's bed. “Make sure you get your uniforms washed.”

“Mmhmm.” Barbara gave a small nod. She was laid back in her bed, focused on the open book in her hands. She had no more response as she flipped to the next page.

Retrieving her wand, Diana drew the laundry basket towards her from its corner of the dorm. She took a moment to crouch down and shuffle through it before she came to the realization that something was missing. She rose to her feet and tapped her still unsheathed wand against her chin. “Peculiar,” she muttered to herself.

This word caught Barbara's attention. She placed her book in her lap, thumb slipped between the pages to hold her place. “Is something wrong, Diana?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I could have sworn I left my new night blouse on top of the laundry this morning. Now it seems it has disappeared.” She glanced sideways at Barbara. “Do you know where Hannah has gone? Perhaps she has it.”

Barbara scowled with a gasp at the accusation. “She would never! She's been my best friend my entire life and I know she's not a thief!” She raised herself into a sitting position, shoulders squared.

Diana held her free hand up as she returned her wand to her sash. “Relax, Barbara. I didn't say she stole it. She may have taken it by mistake.” She watched Barbara lay back into her bed, but the two girls never broke eye contact.

“Was it that gray one?” Barbara asked the moment her head was against her pillow.

“It was,” Diana responded with a nod. “It would be a shame to lose it. Such high quality clothing is not so easy to come by.”

As she finished speaking, the door swung open and in entered Hannah. “Avery just talks your ear off when she gets going about Marjolaine,” the girl mused as she closed the door behind her. “Never knew she was such a big fan.”

Diana kept an eye on her roommate while Hannah took her seat on the edge of her bed. She wore her typical uniform. Even on weekends, students were not allowed outside of their dorms without it.

“That girl Akko actually came here earlier while you two were out,” Hannah continued as she slipped the vest of her uniform off. “Said she was looking for Diana. Also something about a blouse. Anyway, what have you been up to?” Hannah flopped back on her bed with her arms splayed out.

Allowing these words to sink in, Diana bit her lip.

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident. In the early evening, Diana left the red team's dorm. “Akko's getting ready for bed in the dormitory bathroom if you really want to visit her right now,” Lotte had told her. As Diana pushed the door open, the bathroom was silent and appeared empty until she took a few steps in. Among the line of sinks, a flash of gray in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Akko was leaning over a sink, toothbrush clasped between her teeth, as she undid the tie in her hair before the mirror. The brunette's hair fell around her shoulders.

Not many times had Diana seen Akko like this, and she had to admit the sight was alluring. It was almost enough to distract her from the familiar gray night blouse that the girl was wearing. One which took a tad baggy on her smaller figure.

“Excuse me, Akko. May I speak to you for a moment?” Her voice briefly echoed around the room.

Akko spat into the sink and spotted Diana's reflection in the mirror. “Hey, Diana. What are you doing here?” she asked without turning around. “I thought you were in the other dormitory.”

“Well, I wanted to visit you before heading in for the night, however,” Diana rested her head against the palm of her hand, “it seems you have something of mine.”

Placing her toothbrush on the edge of the sink, Akko turned around, hanging her head. “I do? Whadda you mean?”

Diana gestured at Akko's clothes. “That blouse you're wearing. That belongs to me.”

Akko slipped a finger into the shirt's collar and tugged at it. “You mean this?” Her eyes lit up as a thought occurred to her. “Oh, yeah! Hannah said I could borrow a shirt the other day because I spilled tea on my uniform.” She stepped close to Diana and stood up on the balls of her feet. “I forgot later that it wasn't mine! I didn't mean to steal it! Honest!”

Akko was so dense sometimes, but Diana still knew her well enough to accept that she was being truthful. The only response she could offer was a sigh.

“Honestly Akko, you need to work on your memory skills,” Diana advised as the pair made their way back towards the red team dorm.

_And perhaps Hannah should work on her listening skills._


	9. Suakko ~ Mushroom Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy takes Akko with her to gather mushrooms from Arcturus Forest.

With the mist lifted from Arcturus Forest, Sucy found that she was able to navigate it with ease as she descended on her broom through an opening in the trees. Akko held her around the waist from behind as they came to a gentle landing. As both of the young witches dismounted the broom, they took a moment to admire the beauty that the forbidden forest had become after the release of the Grand Triskellion. Rays of early afternoon sun filtered through the leaves above and left bright patches among the shady undergrowth.

In her distraction, it took Akko a moment to notice that Sucy was already wandering away, broom in hand. “I can't wait to see what mushrooms are growing in here now,” she snickered to herself.

Akko sprinted to catch up with her friend and fell into pace with her. Sucy had a toothy grin spread across her face.

“So what did you need me for?” Akko asked.

“Oh, just needed someone to carry my basket.” Sucy gave a small shrug as she kept walking. “You can help if you want, but don't touch any Amanitas. You'll probably do something stupid like eat one.”

Akko puffed out her cheeks at the snide remark. If Sucy was really that worried, she wondered why she had chosen Akko to come along just to hold a basket, which she had in her hand now. It seemed it would be easy enough for Sucy to do it herself. Sucy came to a sudden stop and knelt down before a patch of tall grass. She brushed it away with her free hand.

Neither one of them spoke for a moment. Akko swayed back and forth on her heels, hands clasped behind her back. “What is an Amanita anyway?” she wondered aloud.

Sucy did not respond. Akko glanced down at her. She was staring into the grass that she had brushed aside, visible eye widened. “I don't believe it,” Sucy breathed. She raised her head to meet Akko's gaze. “Akko, look at this!”

Joining her roommate, Akko peered into the grass. She spotted a pair of white mushrooms with broad, frilled caps, growing up from soft soil. “ _Pleurotus nebrodensis_ ,” Sucy clarified. She shook her head. “But that's impossible. These are only native to Sicily. Someone must have introduced them here. That's good for its conservation, at least.” She gave a small chuckle. “Arcturus Forest is full of surprises.”

Planting the handle of her broom on the ground, Sucy rose up and began to walk deeper into the forest, motioning for Akko to follow her. Akko complied, but when she caught up to her roommate, she pressed, “Aren't you gonna pick them? They sound super rare. This might be your only chance, Sucy.”

“No. I'll find something more sustainable,” Sucy responded, keeping her eyes on the trail ahead of her. Akko came to a halt. Hearing these words from Sucy left her head in a haze. Had her friend taken a hit to her head recently?

Akko glanced over her shoulder to where the patch of grass was still in sight.

* * *

When Akko returned to Sucy again soon after, hands held behind her back, Sucy was picking a colony of mushrooms with tall, thin stems and rounded caps. Akko often saw her using these particular fungi in the poisons she crafted. According to her, they were called destroying angels and were highly toxic.

“Please tell me you didn't lose the basket,” Sucy groaned as Akko approached her without even bothering to look at her.

“No! Even better!” Akko held out the basket to Sucy, now containing the pair of mushrooms from earlier.

She expected a thrilled response that she had gone out of her way to help Sucy. Instead what she received was a cold stare.

“Akko, you unbelievable idiot! The white ferula mushroom is critically endangered! You can't just pick it as you please!” Sucy chided. She threw her arms out wide, tossing the destroying angels aside as she did so. “Did you even listen to a word I said earlier?” She stood up and stepped close to Akko, gaze trained on her.

The sudden outburst left Akko shaken. She dropped the basket to her feet and wiped her eyes. “I'm sorry,” she whimpered. The lump that had formed in her throat made it difficult to speak. “I'm so sorry, Sucy. I didn't know.” Her breath stuttered as she turned away.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. A gentle hand rested on Akko's shoulder. “Akko,” Sucy whispered. “Are you okay? I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled.” Sucy spoke with a soothing, genuine voice. It was one which Akko had never heard from her in the months since they met. She turned to meet her gaze, but Sucy's head was bowed away from her.

“Don't make me repeat it,” she muttered.

“But Sucy,” Akko sniffled, “I just picked an endangered mushroom. Are you sure… you don't hate me for that?”

Sucy placed an arm around her and drew her in close. Before Akko had time to realize what was happening, a quick kiss was pressed to her lips. Akko was left in a stunned silence in the moment afterwards. Sucy maintained eye contact this time and offered her one of her rare, soft smiles. “You may not have made the best first impression, but I could never hate you, Akko.” Bending down to gather all of the mushrooms in the basket, she added, “With luck, the white ferula have spores that can still germinate. They could still be useful to me.”

As they returned to Luna Nova later, Akko leaned against Sucy for the broomride, arms again tightened around her waist. A pleasant warmth spread over her cheeks as the moment of the kiss stayed with her.


	10. Akkobowl ~ Third Time's a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croix tells Akko that kissing is magic.

“It must be quite an adjustment for you, Akko.” Croix leaned back against the wall behind her, keeping her arms crossed over her chest. “Being a first generation witch, I mean. Especially in a time like this.”

“It is,” Akko admitted, though the confidence was still evident in her voice, “but I'm determined to be just like Chariot! I know I can handle it!” She pumped both of her fists with a nod, smiling up at Croix as if looking for approval.

Speaking of Chariot, Croix noticed the person in question further down the crowded corridor from them. Professor Ursula, as she called herself now, was slouched over and clutching a stack of textbooks in her hands. Her eyes were focused on them, so it seemed she had not noticed Croix and Akko nearby as she wandered off further in the opposite direction.

A smile crept onto Croix's lips. She was fortunate that she had her wand with her. As she kept her eyes on Chariot, she gave the rod a discreet flick behind her back and mumbled an incantation under her breath. A small stream of green magic leaped out and burst in midair, much like a firework. Akko's lips parted in a gasp.

“Wow, Professor Croix! What was that?” she asked.

Making sure her wand was sheathed again, Croix explained, “What you may not understand about witches is that our emotions are just as magical as we are.” It was technically not a lie to tell her student this. Croix understood this much was true through her research, even if it was not limited to witches. Crossing her arms again, she added, “Why, a relationship between two witches would produce so much magic that it may even create dazzling effects like that. I can only imagine what a _kiss_ between them would be like.”

With the amount of time Croix had spent in a personal mentorship with Akko, she had come to know the young witch quite well. She saw the way a few other students looked at her, and when Akko thanked her before continuing on her way, Croix knew what was about to happen.

It was a childish prank, but the professor could not help but chuckle.

* * *

Sucy and Lotte were having a conversation when Akko entered the dorm, each seated on their own bed. There was still an hour or so before their next class, so they had time to relax.

“Oh hey, Akko,” Lotte greeted. Her hands were neatly folded over a Night Fall book in her lap.

“Hey, sorry. Professor Croix kept me.” As she finished speaking, Akko took a seat beside Sucy, close enough that their hips touched. Sucy gave a small grunt and scooted further away. “She taught me new magic! Watch this!”

“Akko, do you really expect us to believe you--” Sucy was cut off as Akko leaned in and pressed a quick peck to her cheek. A squeak of surprise escaped Lotte before she clamped a hand over her mouth. Sucy sputtered as she tried to speak again. Her usual pale features became flushed. She laid back in her bed, facing away from her friends, as she allowed her hair to fall in front of her face.

Lotte did not speak either. She picked up the book in her lap and opened to the bookmarked page, deciding to focus on that. Akko was left in the uncomfortable silence. She had kissed Sucy, and both were witches, but there had been no magic effect as Croix had claimed.

Standing up to stretch, Akko thought on this. Maybe she just had not done it correctly.

* * *

Amanda had asked to walk with Akko to their next class together after magic astronomy. To her surprise, Amanda stopped her right outside of the classroom.

“Look, Akko. This is something I've wanted to tell you for a while.” For once Amanda had lost her usual composure. She rubbed the back of her neck as her eyes failed to meet Akko's. “I think you're really cute, ya know? If you want, maybe we could go out sometime, yeah?” She finished speaking with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Akko shuffled closer to Amanda. “Wow, you really feel that way about me, Amanda? I'm so flattered!”

Amanda relaxed at Akko's response and her smile returned. “I do. So what do you say? Wanna get dinner together sometime or whatever?”

Rather than answer the question, Akko clasped the collar of Amanda's uniform. Her heels lifted off the ground as her lips met Amanda's. For a moment Amanda stiffened, but she soon returned the gesture, running her fingers through Akko's hair.

Within seconds, the pair was broken up by a gentle “excuse me.” Professor Ursula stood in the doorway of the classroom beside them, one hand against her cheek. “May I ask what I just saw? I don't want to get you girls in trouble, but Professor Finnelan does not want open displays of affection in Luna Nova.”

“Oh, Professor Croix told me that it's magic for witches to kiss!” Akko piped up. “But… it hasn't worked so far.” She tapped one finger to her chin.

Professor Ursula's eyebrows turned up. “Really? Croix told you--”

“Is that seriously what this was about?” Amanda snapped. The soft expression that she had had a moment ago turned cold and unsympathetic.

Akko realized then that the time remaining to reach her next class was running short. She took off down the corridor, winding around the other students. “Maybe we can still go out sometime, Amanda!” she called back.

* * *

There was one chance left for Akko to successfully cast this spell. Diana was a magical prodigy. If anyone was able to make the effect work, it would be her.

“Akko, I don't have time to teach you a spell,” Diana told her when she was confronted on her way to her dorm. “That is something you need to learn on your own, on your own time.”

“But this one takes two people to work!” Akko insisted. “And you might be the only one who can do it.”

It took a lot of back and forth for Akko to convince Diana. After all, there were not many spells that required more than one witch at Akko's basic skill level. Hearing the words of agreement, Akko leaned close to Diana, their lips only centimeters apart, before Diana had time to realize and react to what was about to happen.

“Akko, please wait!”

The pair startled. Akko took a step back from Diana when she noticed Professor Ursula approaching them at a quickened pace. She took a moment to catch her breath. “Is this really what you've been doing all day? Akko, please. You can't take everything Croix tells you so seriously.” As she spoke, the young professor's voice went from demanding to desperate and pleading.

As the was happening, Diana opened her mouth to speak, but no words came to her.

Akko decided to fill in the gap of silence. “But Diana's a witch, and I'm a witch, so…”

Ursula gave an awkward sigh and scratched her cheek. “Kissing between witches is no more magic than it is for other people, Akko. Croix was just messing with you.”

“Oh.”

Akko's voice was hollow. After a moment, as the realization of what she had done sank in, she clenched her teeth. She gave Diana a sheepish glance, who returned the look with a raised eyebrow.

She had a lot of apologizing to do.


	11. Sulotte ~ A Collector's Item

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy enjoys Lotte's passion for her favorite book series.

It was not unusual for Lotte to go on long tangents about the Night Fall series. She would often tell Sucy about the little details from the long series that she remembered, her theories about upcoming arcs, and what characters she shipped. Sucy did not understand most of it, but she enjoyed listening to Lotte because of how passionate she was. Although she was not a fan of the series herself, if Sucy's girlfriend was happy then she was happy.

On one particular evening, Sucy laid with her arms gently wrapped around Lotte as Lotte scrolled through the witchnet with her crystal ball, placed on her pillow. Akko was seated in her bed, stretching her arms above her until they tapped against the top bunk. “Goodnight, you lovebirds,” she yawned as she laid herself down and pulled the blankets over herself.

“Night, Akko,” Lotte whispered back.

A few minutes of silence passed. Sucy had started to drift into unconsciousness, but was snapped awake again by a small gasp from Lotte.

“Sucy, look at this!” Her voice was urgent but kept low to not disturb Akko. As much as Sucy loved Lotte, sometimes she wished she would extend the same courtesy to her.

Flinching against the bright light as Lotte moved the crystal ball closer to her, Sucy could make out an image of what appeared to be several of the Night Fall books, but something was different about them. Rather than illustrations, the covers featured actors instead. Sucy had to admit to herself this change looked rather high quality. “What about it?” she mumbled anyway.

“It's a limited edition re-release of the first ten Night Fall books!” Lotte answered. Her lips stretched into a wide grin. “They're being sold in a bundle next month but they're available for pre-order already.” She gave a dreamy sigh. “They're calling it Night Fall Classics.”

Ten whole books? That many would not be cheap. Sucy's eyes scanned over the page until they fell upon the price.

“130 pounds? That's insane, Lotte.”

The energy faded from Lotte's face. “I know. I don't have that much money. My parents only send me a little every month and they would be upset if I spent so much on something like this,” she murmured. With a sigh, she shut down the crystal ball and moved it to the side of her pillow. Sucy had to readjust to the sudden darkness she found herself in, but at least she could get some sleep.

Bringing Lotte closer, Sucy could not help but think about what had just happened. She hated to see her girlfriend so disappointed. Once she was certain Lotte had fallen asleep, she wriggled her way out of the bed, careful not to wake her. Sucy opened the satchel she had left sitting beside the desk, which contained several ingredients for her experiments. Going through one pocket, sure enough, she found the few hundred pound notes she had been saving. She had received the equivalent of it all from home over time, and she had been hoping to expend it on rare ingredients.

There was still one thing that Sucy wanted more, and that was to see the smile on Lotte's face when she gave her the surprise gift. Sucy was prepared to make the rather embarrassing purchase tomorrow, but she thought again on how much she enjoyed seeing Lotte so passionate. It brought a soft smile to her face.


	12. Suakko ~ Different Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy reveals her secret to Akko.

As Sucy did a count of the alchemical ingredients she still had samples of, she could feel Akko's eyes on her. With Lotte out right now, spending some time at the library, there was nothing holding Akko back. Sucy took a long, shallow breath as she knew the questions would start rolling in.

“Hey Sucy, why do you always keep your eye covered?” Akko asked as she stroked a lock of Sucy's hair.

That was a question that Sucy did not expect. “That's none of your concern,” she responded.

Akko continued to push regardless. “If you show me, I promise I won't tell anyone!” Several minutes like this passed, and as Sucy finished the count of her ingredients, the weight of the realization that she was keeping this secret from her new girlfriend settled on her.

Taking Akko by the hand, Sucy sat her beside her on her bed. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she closed her eyes and drew her bangs back. When she opened them again, she expected a scream of shock or a grimace. Instead, Akko's lips parted as she met both of Sucy's eyes for the first time.

“Sucy, your left eye…” Akko breathed.

“Yeah, it's blue,” Sucy interjected. “You don't have to drag it out. I know my heterochromia is a bit shocking.”

Akko shook her head. “No no!” she insisted. She took her girlfriend into a close embrace. “It's beautiful, Sucy. You're beautiful.”

For a moment, Sucy did not understand what had just happened. As her heart rate returned to normal, she returned the embrace, allowing Akko's warmth to overtake her.

How fortunate she was to have a girlfriend who not only accepted her abnormality, but even had a fondness for it.

* * *

Afternoon of the following day, Sucy placed a stopper on the flask of her finished potion. A bubbly film formed on the surface of the solution. She was used to seeing this, but it was safer to keep potions like this contained.

“Oh, did you finally finish it?” Akko asked as she crouched down beside the desk, eyeing the now completed potion.

Sucy lifted up the flask and handed it to Akko with a nod. “I want to test it on you. Just be careful opening--”

It was too late. Akko had already removed the stopper. The potion bubbled up and spurt into her face. She sputtered and dropped what remained onto the floor, spilling its contents.

 _Reaction produced more carbon dioxide than expected._ Sucy took that mental note. She stared down at the spilled potion. What a waste and a mess that was.

Akko wiped her eyes with her sleeve. As she blinked them open again, a gasp escaped Sucy's lips at what she saw.

“What? Are they red?” Akko whimpered.

“Well your right eye certainly isn't.” Sucy smirked as she stifled a laugh.

“What does that mean?” Akko glanced at the window beside the desk, seeing in her faint reflection that one of her eyes had taken on a blue hue. The opposite eye as Sucy's blue eye.

“Unexpected effect of the potion. It will wear off in a few hours,” Sucy explained. To her surprise, Akko turned back to her with a wide grin.

“Sucy! We're like mirror images now!”

Sucy clenched her teeth as heat spread over her face. “Hardly,” she muttered.

* * *

As night came around, Sucy inspected Akko's eye from where they lay in her bed. It seemed the pigmentation had faded, returning both of her eyes to their usual red. Sucy gave a sigh of relief.

The pair were alone now. Lotte was already fast asleep and did not disturb them. Akko shifted closer to Sucy, who in return wrapped an arm around her.

“You know, Sucy, you don't have to be insecure about your eyes. I think they're very pretty,” Akko told her.

“You're just saying that,” Sucy muttered in response.

“I really mean it,” Akko assured her. Her fingers brushed against Sucy's bangs, and the other girl's muscles stiffened in response. As her blue eye was exposed again, it took until soft lips were pressed against her cheek for her to relax again.

The two laid in silence together. It was then that Sucy decided that there was only one person who she was willing to reveal her blue eye to.


	13. Diana/Akko/Sucy ~ Double Date Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko takes both Sucy and Diana with her to a restaurant for what she considers a date.

To Sucy, the thought of spending any time at all around Diana seemed insufferable. Even if the other girl was coming along just to be with Akko, the moment the three got together to travel into Blytonbury, the tension between her and Sucy was immediate.

From Diana's perspective, she would have preferred to be alone with Akko for what she had herself said would would be a 'date.’ It was rare that she did, and Sucy, being one of her roommates, spent much more time with Akko than Diana did already.

Akko did all of the talking on the way to the restaurant that she had been excited to visit, during which the silence between the two others grew deafening as they continued to size each other up. The restaurant was a moderately expensive place, though not fancy. The group was seated at a table for four, and Akko was the first to select her chair. Sucy was quick to slip into the chair beside her, from where she flashed a triumphant grin at Diana.

Diana bit back a sharp reply. Instead she chose the chair across from Akko and muttered, “Well we can only hope this will be over soon.” She unfolded the napkin placed before her and spread it neatly over her lap.

In the meantime, Akko had been too distracted with her menu to notice Diana's comment. “Oh, they have seafood! I haven't had seafood in ages!” she exclaimed. Sucy paid little attention either, now eyeing anything on the menu that came with mushrooms.

Once their orders were taken, Sucy and Diana remained silent as they watched each other from opposite ends of the table. Sucy slouched and leaned forward with her eyes narrowed while Diana sat upright with arms crossed. Akko leaned back in her seat, hands clasped behind her head. “I wanted to thank you guys for coming with me. Classes have been so busy it's not often I get to spend time with two of my best friends like this!”

“Right. I'm just your friend,” Sucy muttered, half to herself.

“Of course you're my friend, Sucy!” Akko took her arm around Sucy's shoulders and drew her in closer. “You're both my friends!”

“Akko,” Diana began, resting her hands in her lap, “I would actually like to speak with you about that. Just preferably when we are alone.”

“Diana, lighten up a bit!” Akko replied. “We're all friends here. You don't have to be so private. Sucy is trustworthy.”

Silence filled the air again as Sucy and Diana's eyes met. Sucy thought to herself that Diana had no chance with Akko anyway. She knew her better and for a longer time. Diana's family would disapprove too.

These thoughts continued in her head for a while, boosting her confidence, until Diana decided to speak again. “I apologize, Akko, but what I wanted to discuss should be kept between the two of us.”

Akko did not have time to respond before the meals arrived. She received a salad with butterfly shrimp, Sucy a mushroom soup, and Diana a simple vegetable salad. None of them spoke for the first minute as they began to eat each of their dishes.

“So how do you think you did on Friday's exam?” Akko asked both of her tablemates as she took a bite of her shrimp.

“Akko, please. Don't speak with your mouth full,” Diana responded.

Swallowing this time, Akko added, “Professor Finnelan's exams are so strict. I never feel ready for them.”

“I told you to let me help you study,” Sucy murmured.

While the group enjoyed their meal, it seemed the tension had gone. That was at least until Akko left her seat for a few minutes, apparently to the bathroom. The return of the uneasy atmosphere then was immediate, as Sucy dropped her spoon into her bowl and glared at Diana, who was quick to do the same.

“Cavendish, I don't know why you think Akko is interested in you. You and your friends treated her like rubbish for months and now you just suddenly think you have her wrapped around your little finger,” Sucy growled through her teeth.

Diana raised an eyebrow. “I do apologize, but Akko was the one who explicitly called this a date when she asked me to come with her. I do not understand why she brought you as well.”

“Apparently she didn't think of it as a romantic date.” Sucy gave Diana a cheeky grin. “Besides, you should know better than to believe that Akko has a flawless command of English.”

The two continued back and forth until Akko flopped back into her seat. Neither one had noticed her returning, but as soon as she offered both of her tablemates a soft smile, they grew quiet again.

* * *

Lotte greeted Akko and Sucy back when they returned to their dorm later. She was seated at the desk, book in hands, when they came in the door. “How was it?” she asked.

“We had so much fun!” Akko told her. She paced around the small room, unable to contain the energy she still had. “I think Sucy and Diana are becoming better friends now.”

Sucy did not respond. Instead she opted for collapsing into her bed. It was still mid afternoon on a Saturday, but she wanted nothing more than to sleep the rest of the day away. Lotte sat up and peered over at Sucy.

“Are you feeling okay, Sucy? You look exhausted.” The concern was evident in Lotte's voice.

“Leave me alone, please,” Sucy muttered, drawing the blankets over herself.

Akko chimed in. “I think she's just a little tired from all of the walking we did. We'll have to do it again sometime!”


	14. Barbannah ~ From Another Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Noir Rod absorbs all of the magic in the country, Barbara takes it upon herself to comfort Hannah.

With a wave of Barbara's wand, the kettle levitated over the table and dispensed just the right amount of tea into each of the two cups. To Hannah's cup she added a single cube of sugar, and as Barbara pointed her wand towards the floor with a twirling motion, stirred it into the tea. Hannah picked up the saucer and lifted the cup to her lips, humming in approval.

“Barbara, Diana would be so impressed with you!” she cooed as she placed the cup back on its saucer. “Your tea is so delicious. I think you've perfected it now.”

With a sheepish chuckle, Barbara took a seat on the couch with her own cup in hand. “Thanks. She was the one who showed me how to do it.” She took a sip of her tea and sputtered at the heat. It may not have been very dignified, but it was a habit which Barbara had had since she was a small child. Hannah gave a delighted giggle, placing her hand on her lips as she watched her friend from her seat. The tips of Barbara's ears began to burn. “Hey, that's not funny, Hannah!”

Hannah waved a dismissive hand at her. “No, it's not that. I just think it's kind of cute--”

The lights in the room flickered off. It took both Hannah and Barbara a moment to process the darkness they now found themselves in, but when they did, they gasped at the same time. Hannah remained frozen where she was while Barbara placed her tea cup on the table and rose up from the couch to glance around. Every light in the dorm had gone out.

Faint voices of confusion could be heard from the corridor. Barbara approached the door and opened it, keeping her hand on the knob as she peered outside. It seems she and Hannah were not the only ones experiencing the problem. Several other girls had left their dorms as well to find that the lights in the corridor were also out.

Closing the door again, Barbara turned around to find Hannah staring at her from across the room, eyes wide. “What's going on? What did you see?” Hannah demanded.

Barbara shook her head. “I don't know. It doesn't make sense for the faeries to go on strike again, so…” She gave a weak, defeated shrug.

Hannah did not reply. Barbara joined her on the couch again, reaching an arm around her friend to massage the tense muscles at the nape of her neck. Hannah relaxed into the touch, but Barbara knew it was going to be a rough night.

* * *

As evening turned to night, it was confirmed that there was indeed a magic outage. Not just in Luna Nova, but all throughout the United Kingdom. There were even rumors that Professor Croix herself had been behind it. Barbara had always been suspicious of the power that woman wielded, but that was not her main concern now. Atsuko Kagari was still missing, and all those who had gone to search for her disappeared as well, Diana among them.

Barbara could not help but curse Diana's newfound affection for the first generation witch as she and Hannah huddled together in the same bed, shivering. With magic gone, the electricity and heating in the school went with it.

This time was not like the faerie strike.

This time the air felt icy and thick with malice, as if negative emotions themselves were carried in the atmosphere. Tears continued to shed from Barbara's eyes, though she wiped them away as she held a shaking Hannah tucked underneath her chin. A single candle provided them with a soothing, orange light now, as much as Barbara had struggled to light its wick without the use of magic.

“If the leylines are gone, she won't be able to come back to Luna Nova,” Hannah sniffled. Barbara kept pressure on the same spot on her neck with a couple of fingers, as it kept her calm the same way it always did. She tightened her hold on Hannah as she pressed a comforting kiss to her temple.

“Diana knows what she's doing, Hannah,” Barbara reassured her. “She will figure out what to do, even if the answer is not immediately clear.”

Hannah gave a shaky sigh. “You're right,” she agreed in a low voice.

Despite the cold, Hannah and Barbara were able to fall asleep in each other's embrace, undisturbed, until they were later roused by the sound of an unusual alarm from the magitech tablet that had been left on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazingly, this one only took me a couple of hours to write.
> 
> I have to admit I love writing Hannah and Barbara. I feel they don't really get enough individual development as characters in canon, so I kind of came up with my own ideas for them. As much as they act similar, I imagine their personalities are actually so different that people wondered what drew them together as kids. Hannah is an extrovert who loves to socialize with those she considers worthy of it though she is also easily frightened, while Barbara is an introvert and has more book smarts.
> 
> Also did anyone else ever notice how weird the time frame is in the last few episodes? Like Diana finds Akko after she ran off during the night, and it remains night until Akko uses the Grand Triskellion, then it's suddenly broad daylight. Yet during this time everyone, even the most minor characters, have been awake like it was never nighttime. I guess the Grand Triskellion is just that powerful.


	15. Lotte & Hannah ~ Her Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte and Barbara have long since become friends, and now Lotte convinces Hannah to let down her walls as well.

Akko's budding friendship with Diana not only meant spending more time around her, but her roommates as well. At first Lotte was not too comfortable having Hannah England and Barbara Parker in the picture, even if the two had started warming up to the group thanks to Diana. The treatment she and her friends had received from them left her untrusting of them.

That is until Lotte was approached by Barbara. The two had a shared interest in Night Fall, and Barbara felt she had to keep quiet about this around her roommates. Over a few months, their relationship went from occasional talking until it blossomed into friendship. It was one of the few friendships that Barbara did not share with Hannah, and for a while Hannah believed it was okay for it to stay that way.

One evening Lotte had come to the blue team's dorm to visit with Barbara shortly before bed. The two were seated together on the couch, talking and giggling together. Hannah watched them from where she was seated on her bed, zoned out and not paying attention to their conversation. Diana was off in her own section of the room, deep in a book she was reading.

“What about you, Hannah?” came Lotte's voice.

Hearing her name snapped Hannah out of her thoughts. Both Lotte and Barbara were peering over at her, smiling. Hannah swallowed. “What? What about me?”

“Lotte wants to know more about your family history,” Barbara answered.

Hannah narrowed her eyes. “Why does she want to know that?” She had to admit she was surprised that Lotte did not know about that already, and it was not a topic she cared to discuss. The England family had been one of the wealthiest and most influential witch families in Wales for the last several centuries. Hannah gripped the sheets on her bed, sweat forming along her brow. Lotte seemed to notice and gave the seat on the couch next to her a gentle pat.

At first Hannah wanted to refuse the invitation. To continue to be as stubborn as she had always been. Yet she had seen with her own eyes the friendship that Barbara had developed with Lotte. Perhaps there was more to this humble Finnish girl than Hannah had given her credit for. Sucking up her pride, she paced across the dorm, taking a seat beside Lotte. Hannah stared down at her knees, hands placed neatly in her lap, though she could feel the other girls’ eyes on her.

“You can talk to me, Hannah. What's wrong?” Lotte spoke in a smooth, consoling voice. Hannah knew she wanted to talk to someone about how she was feeling. She had even kept it from Diana and Barbara. It seemed Lotte was the last crack she needed in her walls to break them down.

“It's my family. My parents, mainly,” she mumbled, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

“What about them?” Lotte prodded.

Hannah's muscles tensed up. “It's just… they expect so much from me,” she admitted. “They say they want me to be like a true member of the England family. I'm only seventeen years old and they expect me to have my whole life figured out already and know what I want to do for the family.” She let out a long sigh, and met Lotte's eyes when she spoke again. “I'm just not that interested in the family's politics and tradition. I don't want that to be my life.” She gave a solemn shake of her head.

“Oh, Hannah,” came Barbara's gentle reply, voice cracking as she spoke.

Lotte offered no comments. Instead she held her arms open towards Hannah with a smile. Hannah instinctively pulled back, but Lotte persisted. She supposed there was nothing to lose. Closing her eyes, she accepted Lotte's gesture, drawing her in for an embrace. As brief as it was, in that moment she felt like there was someone in the world who truly understood and sympathized with her. Lotte patted her upper back, sending a relaxing tingle down Hannah's spine.

Sitting back on the couch, Hannah offered her new friend a smile. It was small and sheepish, but she hoped she would accept it. “Thanks for listening… Lotte,” she whispered.

Lotte returned the smile. It was the first time Hannah had used her first name, and she accepted it as a sign of trust. Perhaps Hannah was more open to the idea of accepting others into her heart than she had long believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay with this request. I had intended to have it up yesterday but I recently came down with a cold followed by an ear infection, and that's left me pretty miserable/sleeping a lot so I hope you can understand.


	16. Akkobowl ~ A Watchful Mother Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticing that Akko has attracted the attention of several girls, Professor Chariot is overcome with a protective maternal instinct.

Professor Chariot placed her tea cup on the desk at her side. “Okay, so what's been bothering you lately, Akko?”

In the seat beside her, Akko groaned and twiddled her thumbs. As close as she had grown to her former idol, now teacher, she could not find the words to describe the situation she had recently found herself in. Alcor rested on his perch on the other side of observatory, gaze locked onto Akko. It was as if the old crow already knew her situation and was judging her for it. Akko swallowed.

“I'm having a problem with girls,” she admitted.

“With girls?” Chariot echoed, pressing a hand to her cheek. “And by that you mean--”

“Diana and Amanda mostly,” Akko interrupted. “They keep doing all these nice things for me lately to get my attention, or flirting. Sucy too, I think, but uhh…” Akko paused for a moment, “she's a little hard to read.”

“Oh my. Are they making you uncomfortable?”

“A little.” Akko leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees. “I'm just not interested in a relationship right now, but I can't bring myself to say no to them.”

Chariot reached out and gently patted the top of Akko's head. It was far from the first time she had seen the young student in a difficult situation, but each time she was overcome with a maternal instinct to guide and protect her, as if Akko was her own daughter. “Just let them know you need some space. Take some time to focus on yourself and what you want. I'm sure they'll understand,” she suggested.

“I wish it was that easy…” Akko's sentence trailed off into a yawn, reminding her of how late it was. “I should be heading in for the night.” Rising from her chair, Akko stretched her arms over her head. Chariot walked her to her door, where the two embraced. “Thank you, Professor,” Akko whispered.

“Have a good night, Akko,” Chariot replied. As soon as the door was closed, she was alone with her thoughts. Alcor had just finished preening his feathers and dozed off. Chariot took a seat at her desk again and picked up her tea, deciding it was for the best to finish it rather than let it go cold.

* * *

The following day, after another lecture of magic astronomy had ended, Akko gave Professor Chariot a farewell wave as she gathered up her belongings. Most of the class, being more organized than their first generation classmate, had already departed by the time she was finished. Before she could stand up, a pale, slender hand reached out to rest on her forearm.

“Akko,” Sucy whispered. “I was wondering if I could talk to you in private.”

At first Akko was uncertain of how to respond. With the way Sucy refused to meet her eyes and how her voice wavered as she spoke, she had a feeling she knew what was coming.

“Is something wrong, Sucy?” Lotte asked, leaning closer to the pair.

Sucy shook her head. “No. Just something I'd rather keep between Akko and myself.”

“Oh.” Lotte shrank back into her seat and clutched her textbooks to her chest, seeming a little taken aback. Sucy mumbled a quiet apology to her before she led Akko by her free hand down the row of seats and towards the classroom door. Akko shot a glance at Professor Chariot, who was watching but kept her distance, eyebrows upturned.

The pair came to a stop in the corridor. Sucy cupped Akko's free hand between hers, and with a sigh, she at last gained the courage to meet Akko's gaze. Pulling their hands close to her chest, she proclaimed, “Akko, I have wanted to tell you for a long time how much you mean to me. I like you more than I know how to describe, but I had no idea how to tell you. I wondered if you would have me.” Color flowed into her cheeks.

Still no words came to Akko. She drew her hand back. “Sucy, I'm really flattered, but--”

“Hey! Akko!”

Akko flinched as an arm was hooked around her shoulders. Sucy gave a tiny gasp in surprise. A familiar chuckle resonated in Akko's ear with a sharp pain as she struggled not to drop her textbooks.

“Oh, you should have seen what Cons and Jaz just did!” Amanda was doubled over in laughter, pulling Akko down with her. “Too bad ya missed it. Took too long to leave class.”

Sucy made no attempt to stop Amanda as she peeled Akko away from her, taking her a few more steps down the corridor. “Amanda, you're hurting me,” Akko grunted through clenched teeth.

“Sorry,” Amanda apologized with little shame as she released Akko. Without missing a beat, she leaned against the wall beside her with a cheeky grin. “Maybe I could make it up to you somehow.” She pointed to Akko and back to herself. “You. Me. A date.”

The awkward situation had drawn a small crowd. Akko stuttered to find an answer, eyes darting around the room. Before she could say anything coherent, a voice from the crowd called, “Utter nonsense!”

A few girls stepped aside to make way for Diana, who was trailed by Hannah and Barbara as usual. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Amanda. Amanda refused to lose her composure at the intimidation, returning the glare as she stood upright.

“All you would do is be a bad influence to Akko, Amanda,” Diana scolded. “You two would only promote juvenile and delinquent behavior in each other. I, on the other hand,” she stepped closer to Akko, expression softening as she rested a hand on her shoulder, “would treat Akko with the kindness she deserves. We would be constructive together, not destructive.”

Amanda clenched her hands into fists. “Why you… Always so damn perfect! Just gotta one-up me here too, huh? Rub that perfection in my face!” she spat. “Akko doesn't need someone as uptight as you!”

“Cavendish, you know you're too busy with your studies for Akko.” Sucy had joined the conversation again, placing herself in the small gap between Akko and Diana. Her arms snaked their way around her interest's waist. “At least she is around me all day. We always have time for each other.” She flashed her teeth at the older girl. Diana raised an unimpressed eyebrow, as her roommates scoffed behind her.

“Girls, please!”

Chariot, along with Lotte, approached the group from behind, waving her arms at them. Uncertain of how to react, the four of them dispersed. “Please give Akko some space! It's not fair to jump her and overwhelm her like this.”

Amanda groaned. “Not like I wanted to be here anymore after Diana got involved.” She spun around on her heels and stalked off down the corridor. Constanze and Jasminka would be waiting for her by now anyway.

“Very immature,” Diana muttered. Sucy said nothing, instead retreating back to Lotte's side.

“Are you okay, Akko?” Chariot asked, taking her student by the shoulders.

“Yeah, I'm okay,” she responded. Akko paused for a moment before adding, “Thank you, Professor Chariot.”

The young professor smiled. She could not help but feel validated by Akko then. Perhaps she would not mind having more situations to act as a maternal figure to her.

Also it was amazing how Akko never dropped her textbooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, another long one.
> 
> You guys think I should start tagging individual chapters with their mood? They tend to vary quite a bit and it's hard to tell from just the title.


	17. Charoix ~ Through Thick & Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Lotte help Chariot and Croix recognize their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the brief hiatus. Please enjoy the new chapter. :)

It was months before Croix returned to Luna Nova, but even then it was only for a brief time to visit. It was unlikely that she would ever teach there again, and she knew it.

Akko, Lotte, and Sucy were with Professor Chariot when she greeted her old friend at the entrance of the academy. The two embraced for a long time, cradling each other in their arms.

“Oh, Croix. I missed you so much,” Chariot told her, burying her face in the other woman's shoulder.

Croix tightened her hold. Akko found herself studying her face. Croix's skin was pale and her gaze was to the floor, eyebrows upturned. “Chariot,” she whispered. “I hope I can make amends for everything I've done, even if I don't deserve your forgiveness.”

When their embrace ended, Chariot rested her hands on Croix's shoulders and held her at arm's length. “You deserve a second chance as much as anyone else.”

It took a moment for Croix to gain the confidence to meet Chariot's eyes, but when she did, she offered a ghost of a smile. Chariot returned it and their gazes lingered on each other. The students watched them without a word, but Akko could not help but notice the way her professor and Croix looked at each other. It was a look of yearning and passion.

As Croix greeted the red team, her gaze passed over Akko with a wince. When she spoke, it seemed directed at only Sucy and Lotte, as she turned her head away from Akko. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

“I'm glad your journey and research have been going well, Professor Croix,” Lotte told her. Sucy nodded in agreement.

Croix held up a hand. “Please, no need for formalities anymore. You may just call me by my given name.”

“O-okay… Croix,” Lotte stammered.

“Well, Headmistress Holbrooke is waiting to greet you back,” Professor Chariot chimed in, stepping close to Croix's side. “We better not keep her waiting.”

“Ahh, yes. She was expecting me, wasn't she?” Croix let out a long sigh.

As the pair headed off together, the red team was left alone in the entrance hall. Croix scanned her eyes over Chariot's body. The action was discreet, but Akko had taken notice of it.

From the looks she shared among her friends, she could tell that they noticed as well.

* * *

The following day, Croix was present during Akko's magic astronomy class. Akko found it difficult to hear the lesson, as her attention was focused on where Croix stood off to the side of the podium. She was backed up against a wall, casting longing glances at Professor Chariot throughout the whole lecture.

“I feel so sorry for her,” Akko commented, just loud enough for her roommates to hear.

Lotte leaned over the desk towards Akko. She adjusted her glasses by the corner of the frame, lips pursed. It was a look that Akko had grown familiar with, after Lotte had become comfortable sharing her interest in a particular book series. “Early on in Night Fall, Belle and Edgar were blind to their feelings for each other even though everyone else could see it. It wasn't until Belle's best friend Adelaide told her that she realized she was in love with Edgar.” Lotte took a breath and sat back in her seat. “Akko, maybe you should do the same. You just need to talk to Professor Chariot and Croix.”

“Real life is nothing like those books, Lotte,” Sucy groaned, slouching in her seat. “You can't just--”

“That’s a great idea, Lotte!” Akko interrupted, earning a grunt from Sucy. “We just need to convince Professor Chariot and Croix to realize how much they really care about each other.”

“I'll have nothing to do with this,” Sucy muttered.

* * *

At the end of the two-hour lecture, Akko and Lotte approached Croix in the corridor outside the classroom. At first Croix was reluctant to answer questions, and Akko had to admit she had never seen the usually confident woman look so nervous before. It took time for her to give in and admit to the emotions she had been keeping to herself.

“Of course I love Chariot,” Croix confessed, “but I am a monster who should be grateful that I was ever allowed near Luna Nova again. I don't deserve someone as kind and compassionate as her.” Her gaze turned down towards the floor. “I just deserve to rot.”

“She said you deserve a second chance,” Akko told her. “No one's denying you did bad things, but at least you're trying to make up for it. If there's anyone who really realizes that,” she took a deep breath, “it's Professor Chariot!”

Croix gave a small chuckle in response. For the first time since her return to Luna Nova, she met Akko's eyes. “Never thought I'd hear such wisdom coming from you. You really are one of the most underestimated students here, Atsuko Kagari.”

Before anyone could speak again, Akko spotted Professor Chariot exiting from her classroom with tentative steps. She was holding her head low, watching Croix from over her shoulder. She came to a stop the moment Croix noticed her, lips drawing into a thin line.

“I’m sorry. I couldn't help but overhear,” Chariot spoke in a low voice.

“You heard all of that?” Croix parted her lips, keeping her eyes on Chariot. Chariot responded with a slow nod.

“Every word.”

Straightening herself out, the young professor approached Croix, as Akko and Lotte stepped aside to let her through. Lotte had begun to fidget where she stood.

“Be like Belle and Edgar,” she whispered beneath her breath.

Chariot cupped Croix's cheek, smiling at her as she had the day before. She leaned in and pecked her old friend on the lips, moving her hand to comb through Croix's messy bangs. “I love you too, Croix,” Chariot proclaimed, leaning her forehead against Croix's. “Things may have been difficult, to say the least, but a part of me has always loved and admired you.” She hesitated for a moment, but spoke again with sincerity. “I offer you both my heart and forgiveness.”

A smile found its way onto Croix's lips again. She pulled Chariot into a tight hug, both giggling playfully as if they were teenagers again. Seeing their happiness though, Akko could not help but feel bittersweet. Croix could not stay at Luna Nova for long, and she knew her inevitable departure from Chariot after they had already spent so much time apart was going to hard for both of them.


	18. Suakko ~ Senseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy tests a new potion on Akko, with frightening effects.

Sucy held up her graduated cylinder to eye level. The liquid inside was a vivid, opaque red, at fifty milliliters. All she needed now was the spores from a mushroom known to treat various symptoms caused by many strains of rhinovirus. If the solution was successful, Sucy was well on her way to crafting a potion capable of curing the common cold, which not even science had managed yet. She smiled to herself as she transferred the contents of the cylinder to a flask. It seemed that alchemy still did have a purpose in the world.

As Sucy added the already measured spores into the flask and stoppered it, Akko knelt down beside her. She watched the color of the spores mix into the potion, turning it into a fuschia hue. “You've been working on that for hours, Sucy,” she commented. “What does it do?”

“My hope is that it will cure, or at the very least treat, a cold.” Sucy picked up the flask and held it out to Akko. “You know the drill.”

With a shaky laugh, Akko held her hands up and took a step back. “I'm not sick though!” she pointed out.

Sucy narrowed her eyes at her friend. “We need to test it for side effects anyway, whether or not you are sick.”

It seemed that was what it took to convince Akko. When Sucy wanted to test a potion on her, there was no arguing with her. She accepted the flask and removed the stopper, downing the entire potion without hesitation. As she finished it, she handed the flask back to Sucy, who unsheathed her wand and summoned her notes from the other end of the desk. With a quill ready in hand, she asked, “Feeling any different?”

Akko tipped her head to one side. “Not really, no.” She motioned to the sides of her head. “My ears are suddenly ringing though.”

Writing down 'tinnitus’ in her notes, Sucy said, “Wasn't expecting that. Maybe I should adjust the dosage of the ingredients.”

“What?” came Akko's sudden outburst. When Sucy turned to face her again, she had her hand cupped around one ear.

“Don't worry about it. Just talking to myself,” Sucy assured her, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

“I can't hear you, Sucy!” Akko leaned in close, speaking in a voice that was uncharacteristically loud, even for her. For a few seconds the two locked eyes, before Akko backed off, rubbing hers. She blinked a few times, and again in a loud voice, announced, “Everything looks a little blurry. I'm gonna lay down!”

As Akko crashed onto her bed with a loud thud, Sucy scratched at her cheek. Deciding to add to her notes, she wrote, 'hearing loss, possible vision changes.’ She rested the quill on the desk and studied Akko, who was laying on her side with eyes closed. It would be for the best that she kept an eye on her until such serious effects from the potion wore off.

Around half an hour passed as Sucy worked on replicating the potion, this time with adjusted dosages. She had thought that Akko had fallen asleep, but the girl sat up with a startled squeak. Sucy glanced over her shoulder. Akko was seated in her bed, waving her hands in front of her face. Finding the action odd, Sucy rose from her chair and approached her friend, who made no movement.

“Akko,” Sucy whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Akko startled and tensed up. Her breath began to come in shallow bursts as she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them up to her chest. Drawing her hand back, Sucy took a few steps around Akko, and a gasp escaped her.

Her eyes, usually bright and full of life, were dull with droopy eyelids. They stared straight ahead, appearing to be focused on nothing in particular. Sucy waved a hand in front of Akko and asked, “Akko, are you okay?” to no response.

Sucy's blood turned to ice as she realized what her potion had done. Akko began to quiver and a flush spread across her face. Uncertain of what to do, Sucy took a seat on the bed alongside her roommate, as Akko placed her face in her hands, sobs wracking her body. Seeing her like this sent a sharp pain through Sucy's throat as it swelled shut.

“I'm so sorry, Akko,” Sucy choked out, even as she knew she would not be heard. “I'm so sorry.” She blinked away the tears forming in her own eyes as she brought Akko close to her, careful not to make any quick or sudden movements. Akko's body was rigid and trembled, but her sobbing soon reduced to small whimpers as she felt the familiar warmth of Sucy against her.

“Sucy…” Akko hummed, speech slurred due to her inability to hear herself.

“I'm here,” Sucy responded. She wondered whether she said this to comfort herself, but a part of her felt that Akko somehow knew she was talking to her.

After a few minutes, Akko relaxed and went limp against Sucy. Sucy draped one arm over her and combed through her friend's hair, releasing all of the knots and laying down loose strands that had formed during the incident. She knew the effect of her potion would be temporary, but she pledged to be by Akko's side and keep her safe.

* * *

When Lotte came back to the dorm that evening, it was awkward to explain to her what had happened. The self-loathing of knowing what she had done returned to Sucy as she did so, but Lotte, bless her heart, could not be mad at her for long. Instead she took part in comforting the frightened Akko, taking her hand and resting it in her lap.

Sucy laid down beside Akko as it grew dark. She had begun to drift in and out of sleep until she felt a familiar gaze. Akko was back to rubbing her eyes, but there was no doubt that she had them trained on the alchemist before her.

“I still can't see very well,” Akko murmured, voice hoarse. “Am I still a little blind, Sucy?”

With a relieved chuckle, Sucy pulled Akko close to her again. “No. It's just dark.”

She decided she would dispose of the replica potion in the morning, but for now she only wanted to rest with Akko. They were both in need of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a way I was kind of able to write Akko's reaction in this based on my own experience. I once suffered an ocular migraine and losing one's sight, even if temporary, is very scary. Akko simultaneously losing her hearing is even worse, I imagine.
> 
> Anyway it seems I've been doing these requests for a month now, and I'm amazed I've made it this long. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me!


	19. Barbannah ~ Drifting Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara's growing friendship with Lotte makes Hannah feel like they are drifting apart, and she attempts to read Night Fall to mend their relationship.

As much as people would be surprised by it, Barbara had been a quiet girl for most of her life. As a child she had kept mostly to herself and had few friends despite her wealthy upbringing. The more outgoing Hannah decided to take her under her wing, and for years she was like a lifeline to her. Barbara did not often make friends with people other than Hannah's friends, even as she grew more confident with age. But as that confidence grew, so did Hannah's affection towards her long time best friend.

She wanted nothing more than to hold Barbara in her arms. To kiss her soft lips and hear her giggle. But just as Diana had developed a friendship with Akko, Barbara had developed a friendship with Lotte after they discovered their mutual interest in Night Fall. Barbara was no longer trying to hide the fact that she adored those cheesy romance novels. As she and Lotte discussed the series during Lotte's visits, Hannah began to feel more distant from her old friend, being unable to understand the conversation.

“Lotte and I will be back in a few hours,” Barbara announced from the entrance to the blue team's dorm. She and Lotte exchanged a knowing glance before breaking into a fit of giggles. As Barbara pulled the door closed, Hannah collapsed back onto her bed, arms splayed out and hanging off the edges.

“Are you not feeling well, Hannah?” Diana asked, appearing at her bedside.

Hannah groaned and rolled onto her side, facing away from her roommate. “I just miss Barbara,” she admitted in a low voice. “I used to be her only real friend because she used to be so shy, but now she spends so much more time with that Jansson girl.”

A consoling hand rested on her shoulder. “You know that Barbara does not think any less of you now. She's just trying to find herself. Allow her room to breathe. I know how you feel about her, but it is unhealthy to expect her to be with you all the time.”

Hannah's stomach churned. Without thinking it through, she sat up and stammered, “You do?”

With a slow nod, Diana told her, “I've known you long enough now to be able to read how you are feeling.”

As she was left alone again with her thoughts, Hannah's eyes scanned over the dorm. She spotted Barbara's collection of Night Fall books on a shelf. If Barbara was going to choose Lotte over her, then at least there was a way to become involved in more of their conversations.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since she had first started reading the Night Fall series, and Hannah was just now closing the third book. She let out a sigh and sheathed her wand, allowing herself to be surrounded in darkness again.

After sliding the book underneath her pillow, she laid down. She wondered why she was even bothering with Night Fall. Three books was all it took for her to realize that it was the most insipid, melodramatic drivel she had ever read. What appeal did Barbara find in them?

Perhaps it was hopeless to ever hold Barbara's attention as much as she once had. She had spent more and more time away from the blue team, and even when she was with them, it was not uncommon that she had Lotte with her. Clenching her teeth, Hannah dug her fingers into her sheets. Her breathing grew shaky as hot tears began to wet her pillow, head pounding with a dull ache.

At that moment, the dorm door swung open and in entered Barbara, late in returning from her meeting with Lotte. Her step was quiet, and even in the darkness of the room, Hannah could tell that she had already changed her clothes for the night. She was holding her uniform to her chest. Hannah held her breath to keep silent, but another sob escaped her.

Barbara came to a sudden stop. “Hannah?” she whispered, just loud enough for the girl in question to hear. Hannah squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to appear like she was sleeping, as she heard Barbara's approaching footsteps. The bed shifted with her weight as she took a seat on it. Barbara crouched down and nudged Hannah's shoulder. “Hannah, are you okay? Please talk to me.”

Hannah supposed there was no use in hiding it. She took a moment to sit up again, feeling the warmth of her friend once again at her side, but she was unable to meet her eyes. Trying to put her emotions into words, all that came out was, “I've been reading your Night Fall books.”

“Really? I thought you didn't like them. At least that explains why they've been disappearing.” Barbara shook her head, moving closer to her friend. “But Hannah, I know there's more to it than that. I know you, and I care about you more than I can say.” She lifted Hannah's chin, meeting her eyes.

That last gesture was all that was needed for the tears to return. Hannah wiped her eyes as her body shuddered. “I missed you, Barbara!” she sobbed. “You're always with Lotte lately, and,” her voice cracked, “I feel like we're drifting apart.”

“Oh, Hannah…” Barbara whispered. She wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close, allowing her to rest her head against her shoulder.

“I thought if I read Night Fall, we'd be closer again,” Hannah admitted. “I could join your conversations with Lotte. Understand what you're talking about.”

“Hannah.” Barbara brought her other arm around Hannah in a tight hold. “You don't have to do that for me. I like you for you.” She rubbed Hannah's upper back, between her shoulder blades, before placing gentle pressure on the nape of her neck. She felt Hannah's tensed muscles begin to relax beneath her skin. “Please don't change because you think it will make me happy.”

“But you're always spending so much time with Lotte,” Hannah grumbled, sitting upright and once again meeting Barbara's eyes. “I feel left behind.”

“You mean the world to me, Hannah. No one could ever replace you.” Barbara placed her hand on her chest, offering a smile. “Lotte and I are friends so I like spending time with her, but do you have any idea how much I look forward to seeing you again every day?”

Hannah shook her head.

“I can barely contain my excitement!” Barbara took Hannah's hands in hers and laced their fingers together. “I love spending time to you. I love y--”

“Can you two please keep it down a little?” a voice heavy with sleep called from the other side of the divider.

“Sorry, Diana!” Hannah and Barbara responded together. Returning their attention to each other, they chuckled.

“Feeling better now?” Barbara asked in a lowered voice.

“Of course,” Hannah answered with a nod.

“Good.”

With that, Barbara leaned in and pecked Hannah on the cheek before retiring to her own bed. Hannah placed a hand on her cheek, feeling warmth spread over her face. She was going to have trouble sleeping now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have one more request in queue after this one, and after that I may go on another short hiatus. My anxiety has been peaking lately and I need some time to recuperate.


	20. Hannah/Amanda/Barbara ~ Her Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda tries to work her pick-up skills on Hannah and Barbara.
> 
> Originally two separate requests which I decided to merge together because they were similar enough.

Amanda's reflection stared back at her as she leaned onto the bathroom sink. Her eyebrows pulled together and she gave a sigh of defeat. She had always considered herself a bit of a pick-up artist, and a rather skilled one at that. If she played her cards right, she could have any girl in the school begging to go on a date with her.

Why then, she asked herself, does she not have a girlfriend yet?

“Get it together, O'Neill,” Amanda told herself, standing upright. She held her chin up as she kept her eyes on the mirror. “You'll have someone within a week if you stay cool and confident!” She smiled at herself and stretched back, clasping her hands behind her head.

She was prepared.

* * *

Early the following afternoon, Amanda found herself picking at her lunch. Much like Akko, she had grown tired of having potatoes on the menu several times per week, but what really occupied her thoughts were none other than Hannah and Barbara.

Sure, the two could be jerks sometimes, but there was a certain charm to them that Amanda could not resist. Perhaps it was just the challenge of breaking down their walls and exposing their softer sides. To have one of them on her arm would be quite the victory for her. The girls in question were at a nearby table, enjoying their meals, with Diana conveniently missing, and Amanda watched them out of the corner of her eye. Even the way they ate was in a dignified manner. It made a grin form on Amanda's lips.

“Is everything okay, Amanda?” Jasminka rested a hand on Amanda's arm. “You've barely touched your food.”

Brought back to reality, Amanda noticed that both of her roommates were staring at her. Jasminka had leaned closer to her, while Constanze drummed her fingers on the table.

“Yeah, just a lot on my mind,” Amanda grumbled. She scooped up a forkful of mashed potatoes and brought them to her lips, when she noticed Hannah and Barbara leaving their table. Both had their trays in hand, ready to dispose of them.

Amanda was not about to let this opportunity escape her.

She began to shovel her meal into her mouth, ignoring the surprised gasps of her roommates and sputtering from the strain it put on her body. As she finished she stood up from the table, taking the tray away with her in a hurry. “I'll see ya guys later, okay?”

Constanze and Jasminka watched her go. Taking her wand out, Constanze animated the Stanbot which was idle on the floor beside her. The bot unfolded itself and rose to its feet with a wobble. It chirped, “I wonder about that girl sometimes.”

* * *

Amanda caught up with the two blue team girls just outside of the cafeteria, on their way back to their dormitory. She did not need to say anything to them. Hurrying after them and then bending down with palms pressed to her thighs as she caught her breath was enough to get their attention.

“Oh, it's…” Hannah paused for a moment, studying Amanda with her hand to her chin, “... _you_.”

“Amanda O'Neill!” Amanda corrected, breathless, as she straightened herself out. Her chest continued to heave with each time she inhaled.

“Right, what do you want?” was Hannah's response. She crossed her arms over her chest, which Barbara mimicked, moving closer to her. Both girls had their eyes on Amanda now, and the green team girl had to take a moment to clear her throat and rebuild her confidence before she spoke again. Although she was a little taller than them, it still seemed as if Hannah and Barbara towered over her.

“Well, uhh…” Amanda scratched at the back of her head, when the pick-up line she had been intending to use came back to mind. “They say a picture's worth a thousand words, but when I saw yours, I was speechless.” Amanda pointed two fingers at Hannah and Barbara with a cheeky grin.

Neither one of them responded. They turned and glanced sideways at each other, and back to Amanda. “You've been looking at pictures of us?” Barbara questioned.

“No. I mean, not literally.” Amanda leaned against the wall beside her. She could already feel the heat rising to her face. “It's just a saying.”

Again the blue team girls exchanged a glance. Hannah placed one hand on her hip and approached Amanda, gripping her by her jaw and meeting her eyes. “Oh, Amanda,” she breathed, leaving her lips parted. “Did it hurt when you fell?”

“From heaven?” Amanda stammered. The heat in her cheeks had grown to be unbearable.

With that, Hannah's eyebrows turned down. “No, I mean when you fell and hit your head on a steel beam.”

Amanda's chin was released. Hannah and Barbara burst into tormenting laughter, which could still be heard as they disappeared down the hall together.

* * *

“I'm never gonna get a girlfriend,” Amanda vented, seated on her bed. She had scratched at her head so much that her hair was a mess, and Jasminka was working to comb it out before their next class.

Jasminka responded with a sympathetic hum. “Don't give up, bunny! Hannah and Barbara are just not very nice.”

Amanda's face was still hot from earlier. She slumped forward, causing her roommate to give her hair an unintentionally painful tug. “They still are pretty cute though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it fitting for Jasminka to use a Russian term of endearment towards Amanda since it's implied she is not yet fluent in English. I speak absolutely no Russian though and rather than risk using the wrong word and sounding like an ignorant dunce, I just translated one of the common terms to English. Maybe it sounds less authentic that way, but whatever.


	21. Diakko ~ Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana invites Akko over for a movie night.

Being roommates with Hannah and Barbara, Diana had grown accustomed to the movie nights they often had together. After a while it became normal for her to join them, even if she never considered herself much of a movie person.

On one particular evening, Diana was studying alone on her side of the dorm when she heard an all too familiar snickering from the other side of the divider. Placing her open textbook on her desk and returning her wand to her sash, she stepped around the corner of the divider, hoping to sate her curiosity. Hannah and Barbara were seated on the same bed together, knee-to-knee, with a rectangular object in Barbara's hands.

“Hey, Diana!” Barbara called, holding up the movie. Diana narrowed her eyes. It was one of those sappy chick flicks. “You should definitely invite Akko over to watch this with us tonight!”

In an instant, Hannah and Barbara were back to giggling. Diana could not help but wonder what they were planning. Her relationship with Akko was still new, and her two roommates had ever since found amusement in seeing the prodigy Diana herself lose her composure around the Japanese girl. Regardless, she was not against the suggestion. Even if she never considered herself a fan of the romance genre, she had yet to spend time with Akko in this way.

With a sigh, she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Akko was thrilled to have the invite to join Diana for a movie night. Arriving at the blue team's dorm, she was greeted at the door with an embrace from her girlfriend.

“I'm glad you could make it, Akko. I've missed you,” Diana whispered, combing her fingers through Akko's hair. Akko could feel the warmth of her breath against her ear, and she turned her head to brush her lips against Diana's.

“I've missed you too,” she responded.

Hannah and Barbara were too busy with a shared incantation to notice the display between the two lovers. A bright, golden flurry of magic caught Akko's attention and she stepped out of Diana's hold. The girls had conjured a magic screen, in front of the dorm's divider, facing Hannah's and Barbara's beds.

For a moment Akko could only stare in awe. Hannah and Barbara stood on either side of the screen, and each gave a small bow with a smirk as they noticed that they held Akko's attention. “Oh, what movie are we watching anyway?” Akko asked no one in particular.

Diana draped her arms over Akko's shoulders. “Just a simple romance film, but that's not what is important.” She pressed a quick kiss to Akko's cheek, earning amused snickers from Hannah and Barbara. “What matters to me is that you're here.”

As the movie was started, Akko and Diana took a seat together on one of the beds, with the other two girls on the other. Akko found that it did not take her long to become invested in the story. It was that of the young, handsome English prince and the American intern. Seeing their relationship develop, Akko found herself naturally moving into Diana's lap, who accepted her in her arms with a small sniffle. Akko tipped her head back, just in time to catch her girlfriend wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand.

“Diana? Are you okay?” Akko whispered.

“Don't worry yourself, Akko. I'll be okay,” she insisted.

With a shrug, Akko leaned back against Diana, returning her attention to the movie.

* * *

Akko did not have any intentions of staying the night, but seeing the condition that Diana was in once the movie was over, she would feel guilty returning to her dorm. Lotte and Sucy would understand.

“Oh, Akko,” Diana sobbed, pulling the other girl close underneath the covers. “It was like I was seeing _us_ , _our_ relationship, in that film.” She let out a shaky breath. “It gave me hope. Hope that I have not felt since I was a child. Chariot said that a believing heart is your magic, and now I truly believe that our love can last.”

With her head tucked underneath Diana's chin, Akko could not process what she was saying as she slipped in and out of light sleep. Despite this, she could have sworn she heard giggling from the other side of the dorm.

“I think you're… overthinking it… Diana,” Akko mumbled, allowing her eyelids to flutter shut. “Just… get some sleep…”

There was a moment of silence before Diana cleared her throat. “Of course. My sincerest apologies.” She began to settle down, maintaining her firm hold on her girlfriend. The two shared the warmth of the bed, but by the time Diana had whispered, “I love you, forever,” Akko had already drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom often watches movies on the Hallmark channel, and as a result I've seen clips of quite a few of its movies just from being in the same room. I've seen several that have this theme of a developing romance between an English prince and an ordinary American woman who ends up working for the royal family for whatever reason. I thought hmm, that could work as a Diakko metaphor. Hence the outcome of this request.


	22. Suakko ~ Under the Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Andrew's party, Akko is stung by the Cupid Bee and falls for Sucy. Alternate timeline to episode 10.

After a rough entrance into the Hanbridge Manor, Sucy, Akko, and Lotte began to settle in to the party. The magical dresses they wore were enough for them to keep a low profile. With Akko in the lead, it was not long before the three found themselves at the refreshment table. Akko selected a cake for herself and began shoving forkfuls of it into her mouth, meanwhile Lotte helping herself to a dish of fresh strawberries. Sucy kept to herself. All options at the table appeared a little too sweet for her tastes.

“You have a lot of nerve to show up here uninvited,” came a snide remark.

The girls spun around to find themselves face-to-face with Hannah, Barbara not far behind her. Akko swallowed, looking like a deer caught in headlights, before she wiped at her lips with her arm to clear away any frosting that may have been there. She stood up straight and met Hannah's intense gaze.

“Well we came anyway, so now we're just like any other guest!” she retorted.

Barbara slinked up beside Hannah. “Guess losers just can't get a legitimate invite,” she scoffed.

Sucy paid little attention to the confrontation, although it did not take long before Diana herself became involved. “I don't know what you think you are doing here, Akko, but you need to leave before Andrew realizes that you are here. I am only asking you politely once,” she asserted. Hannah and Barbara nodded in agreement.

Akko spat back in retaliation. As the argument grew more heated, Sucy rummaged through her robe until she had a firm grip on the Cupid Bee containment. Lotte leaned closer to her, and with a gasp, she whispered, “Sucy, what are you--”

Without a word, Sucy removed the container's lid with a small pop. The newly released bee zipped out into the open and soon disappeared into the crowd. Sucy snickered through her teeth. How amusing would it be if Barbara was stung and fell for Hannah? Or one of them fell for Diana or the other way around? That would provide enough distraction for the red team to escape the awkward situation.

“Sucy and Lotte can vouch for me!” Akko gestured behind her where her friends still stood. Turning to face them again, she added, “Right, Su--”

Akko gave a grunt of pain and dropped to her knees, palms pressed flat to the floor in front of Sucy. “Akko!” Lotte cried out, kneeling down beside her and giving her shoulder a gentle nudge. Even Diana and her roommates had gone quiet, Barbara with her hands covering her mouth.

Bending down, Sucy took Akko's hand in hers, helping her to stand again. “Akko, what's wrong?” she urged. In that moment, an all too familiar insect took flight away from Akko's arm. Sucy's eyes widened as she tracked the Cupid Bee's maneuvers, eyes widening as she realized what was about to happen and she managed to pull Akko up into a slumped posture.

“Nothing's wrong,” Akko replied in a light, shaky voice. She lifted her head up and met Sucy's gaze, a blush creeping across her cheeks. “In fact, I've never been better. I… you bring so much light into my life, Sucy. Please, stay with me.”

Before she could react, lips were pressed against Sucy's. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. Despite how uncomfortable and unexpected the situation was, a part her felt warm and fluttery, as if something just felt right about it. For the briefest moment, she found herself parting her lips to return the kiss.

When Akko stepped back, she tipped her head, maintaining eye contact with Sucy as she held her hand close to her chest. “Sucy, I am offering you all the love in my heart, for the rest of our days.”

Sucy found herself torn away by Lotte. Away from Akko who cried out in heartbreak. Away from Hannah and Barbara who were now doubled over in laughter. Away from Diana, watching them with suspicion. Lotte brought her into a corner of the room to speak in private.

“Did she get stung?” she demanded. It was the most aggressive Sucy had ever seen Lotte get.

“If you mean Akko then yeah, definitely.” Sucy closed her eyes, trying to push the thought of the kiss out of her mind. She could still feel the warmth of it on her lips.

“Is there a cure? We can't just leave her like that. And what if someone else gets stung?”

All Sucy could do was groan in response. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The presence of the red team witches became known as Lotte, equipped to swat the Cupid Bee and break the enchantment, began to chase it around the premises of the Hanbridge Manor. In the meantime, Sucy had to keep Akko distracted, which was not difficult to do. Anywhere she went, Akko would follow without question, whispering words of affection to her and reaching for her hand.

The two soon found themselves in the courtyard in their attempts to keep hidden from the commotion going on inside. Sucy took a seat on the edge of the fountain, and Akko joined her, resting her head against Sucy's shoulder. Sucy had to admit, in the cool night air, the closeness between them kept her warm.

“This is how I always envisioned us,” Akko whispered, tracing her fingers over the back of Sucy's hand. “Just the two of us, close underneath the stars.”

Sucy did not respond, but she could not help but wonder how much of this Akko had thought of before, and how much of it had just been fabricated in her head after the sting. Heat swept over her cheeks at the thought that Akko could have ever legitimately thought about being intimate with her.

Akko gave a sudden twitch. She sat upright, blinking as if she had just woken up. Leaping to her feet, she backed off a few paces, sputtering out apologies. Sucy watched her return inside, leaving her alone in the dark.

In that moment, she knew that the spell had been broken, and she sighed to herself. _Good going, Lotte._

* * *

To the red team, the party had been a disaster. Wishing to draw no more attention to themselves, they departed as soon as the spell of their dresses had worn off and they were returned to their typical uniforms. Lotte in particular was silent as they made their way back towards the leyline to Luna Nova, head held low as she had gotten the most attention as the one to kill the Cupid Bee.

As the group cut through a trail in the nearby forest, Sucy patted her pockets to discover that her fan which had been used to swat the bee was missing. “Lotte, do you still have my fan?”

Lotte perked up at the sound of her name. “Uhh… Oh! Oh no. I think I left it with Frank by mistake. I-I'll be right back.” Without another word, she spun around and sprinted off towards the manor again. Akko and Sucy decided to stay where they were and wait for her to return.

“You know,” Akko began once Lotte was out of earshot, “I could have sworn I felt you kiss me back earlier.”

The same heat crept into Sucy's cheeks again. “You're delusional,” she muttered.

Akko narrowed her eyes, not accepting this explanation. Sucy could only sigh.

“Fine.” Sucy stood upright and faced Akko. “It's just that, I wouldn't mind it. If you were to fall for me legitimately, that is.”

The two were quiet for a moment, until Akko whispered, “Sucy… I had no idea.”

Sucy pulled her eyebrows together. “But if you tell anyone, even Lotte, I swear I will put foul-tasting potions in your lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little difficult to write as I was wondering how to do it without sounding like I'm just rehashing the events of episode 10 in a slightly different manner. Hopefully I was able to put enough of an original spin on it for it to still be enjoyable.


	23. Suakko ~ Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particular memory of her and Akko keeps Sucy awake at night. Post series.

Several weeks had passed since the unsealing of the Grand Triskellion and the defeat of the Fuel Spirit missile, and ordinary life at Luna Nova had slowly begun to set in again. Yet it seemed to Sucy that things were still different now from the time that she originally enrolled. The atmosphere of the school felt quieter, but at the same time revitalized. It was a calm energy.

Akko herself had grown substantially more mature. It was a difference Sucy noticed when she thought back on these early days. Come to think of it, Akko in general had been on the young woman's mind a lot as of late.

Laying on her back, Sucy could only hear the gentle sound of her own breathing. Despite the weariness in her body, sleep refused to come. She was certain both of her roommates had fallen asleep a while ago now, but it was not easy to tell in the darkness of the small dorm. Neither one of them had moved in a while, so Sucy assumed she was alone with her thoughts.

She rolled onto her side and fixated on the wall before her, arms hugged around her chest, as a particular memory kept her mind active. The grin on Akko's face as she cast the world-altering magic, and the mix of emotions that swelled up in Sucy's heart. Emotions that she did not yet understand at the time.

Both she and Lotte went for a hug with Akko at the same time. As brief as it was, it was the closest Sucy had ever been to her. It was the first time she had felt like someone in the world truly cared about her, and that she was willing to open up to them.

Then seconds later Sucy found herself on the ground, crushed underneath the weight of several others, after the green team had joined in. Only a moment later did she realize she had landed face-to-face with Akko. She scrambled off of her with a muttered apology, turning her head away to hide the blush that had crept its way on to her cheeks as Lotte helped Akko off the ground.

A gentle creaking brought Sucy back to the present. She glanced over her shoulder. Even in the dim light, she could make out the outline of Akko's blankets shuffling around. They settled again after a few seconds, and the room was again quiet.

Sucy propped herself up on her hands, eyes still on Akko, as her heart pumped hard for someone who had just been at rest. The same mixed emotions from her memory quelled up in her chest and spread a calming warmth through her body.

“Sucy,” came Akko's tiny voice, thick with sleep. Sucy startled at the sound of her name, wondering if Akko was sleep-talking. The blankets shuffled again, and Sucy could feel the red stare from across the room. “Sucy, what's wrong?” she spoke with more urgency.

Even in the dark and barely conscious, Akko could read her like an open book. She supposed that was a talent of the girl. “Just insomnia,” she responded in a low voice.

Akko said nothing in return. Instead she lifted herself from her bed, stretching her arms out in front of her, and settled herself at the foot of Sucy's bed. Sucy froze up the moment she felt her mattress sink beneath the added weight.

“You can talk to me if it will help,” Akko offered, keeping her voice low to not disturb the still fast asleep Lotte.

Being closer to her, Sucy could make out Akko's features better despite the dark. She was seated with her arms rested on her thighs and looking towards her. A stray beam of moonlight revealed the gentle, upward curve of her lips.

Sucy let out a long sigh. “I keep remembering the time I hugged you, back in Arcturus Forest,” she explained, pulling her knees to her chest.

Akko hummed in acknowledgement, tapping her bare foot against the floor. She blinked a few times, seeming to not be fully out of her state of sleep.

There was silence between them. Resting her chin on her knees, Sucy added, “Arcturus Forest. That was the same place I almost got you and Lotte killed when we first met.” She paused. “But it's also where I realized how much you mean to me. How much you have always meant to me.”

As she finished speaking, Sucy found herself drawn into a gentle embrace. She allowed her head to rest against Akko's shoulder as a comforting hand ran up and down along her spine. “You mean a lot to me too, Sucy. You know Lotte and me have forgiven you since then.”

Being in her arms again, Sucy's emotions threatened to burst from her chest. As she nuzzled against Akko's neck, it was in that moment that she at last recognized the words in her heart.

She loved Akko, and she felt that she was loved in return.

The pair stayed like this for a few minutes, until Akko whispered, “Goodnight, Sucy,” and returned to her own bed. Sucy settled back down, pulling her blankets over herself and clutching her pillow. As she closed her eyes, a smile found its way onto her lips, and she soon drifted into restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably wasn't exactly what the requester was looking for, but I decided to write about this from the perspective of Sucy remembering it rather than while it actually happened for a couple of reasons. The first is because it was such a brief scene that the request would have been way short otherwise, and to prevent myself from just rehashing a canon scene.
> 
> Anyway I know this was a little delayed. I've had a few stressful days so I hope you can all understand.


	24. Suakko ~ Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their final year at Luna Nova, Akko and Sucy discuss their memories together.

Akko's final year at Luna Nova was drawing to a close, and with graduation only weeks away, she was left with a bittersweet feeling. She was glad to have all of her coursework and exams completed, but at the same time she knew that she would miss her time at the school and the memories she had made there.

It was at times like these that Akko and Sucy were grateful to relax together. The twin-sized bed may have been a little small for the two of them, but it made it easier for Sucy to hold Akko close in her arms. One hand was slipped up underneath Akko's shirt and rested on her stomach, the gentle rubbing helping her to relax. Sucy leaned over and trailed kisses along Akko's jaw, ending with one on her ear, earning her a small giggle.

“I can't believe it's been almost four years since we met,” Akko sighed. She turned her head towards Sucy, offering her a smile which always melted the young Filipina's heart. “But I'm glad for the way things turned out.”

“As am I,” Sucy agreed.

A few minutes of silence passed. As Akko's breathing grew more gentle and steady, Sucy was certain she had drifted into sleep. It was late, after all. The only light in the dorm came from what little was reflected into it by the full moon.

“I've never regretted telling you how I felt about you,” Akko whispered suddenly. “It was only a crush then… but now…”

“You weren't subtle about it either,” Sucy added. She thought back on that day, two years ago now.

_Just an ordinary Saturday. As the semester came to a close, Akko suggested celebrating by going out to Blytonbury and get dinner. Maybe even some ice cream too, and see one of the latest movies that had just been released to theaters._

_“It'll be so much fun!” she exclaimed as she danced around the dorm. “We deserve it after how hard we've worked!”_

_Lotte was eager to destress after the long semester as well, and Sucy was willing to do anything to spend time with Akko. The green team was invited along too, as was Diana. Sucy had to admit that she was left with a bitter taste in her mouth when Diana had agreed to come along. She saw the longing way that she looked at Akko, but at the same time Sucy was starting to recognize the way that she felt towards the Japanese girl herself._

_The two remained civil towards each other throughout the afternoon, keeping to themselves as the group was leaving the movie together and discussing it excitedly. Akko stayed close to Sucy's side, but she remained quiet and distant. No one else in the group seemed to notice this unusual behavior, and Sucy could not leave it like that._

_“Are you sick, Akko?” she asked. “You haven't been acting like yourself since we left the theater.”_

_With that Akko lifted her head and met Sucy's gaze. Her eyes were bright with tears, and seeing this made Sucy halt in the middle of the walkway as the rest of the group continued on. “I'm sorry! I just can't keep it to myself anymore.” Akko took a moment to gulp in a breath. “I like you a lot, Sucy! I wish we could be more than friends, like the characters in that movie.”_

_The loud confession stopped the rest of the group and they fell silent, aside from a “whoa” from Amanda. Sucy scanned over her friends, all of which had turned around to watch what was happening, until she stopped on Diana. Her eyes were wide and lips parted. She said nothing, but instead shook her head and continued ahead on her own._

_Sucy never considered Diana her friend, and any moment of seeing her lose composure was a small victory to her._

“Diana took it better than I expected,” Sucy sighed, moving to wrap her arms around Akko's shoulders and draw her in closer.

“I never knew she liked me, until she told me a few days later. I'm such an idiot.” Akko's voice was low and flat. It seemed that even after two years, the guilt of leading Diana on, though unintentional, was still a sore subject.

“No, you're just not a mindreader,” Sucy corrected, drawing her fingers through Akko's hair. “And she's an adult now, and she did the mature thing of accepting your decision.”

Akko had begun to loosen up. “At least she's still my friend, and she found her own happiness.”

It was true. Lotte had already developed a friendship with Barbara by that time, and by extension was spending more time around Diana as well. Sucy had to admit that she did somewhat expect Lotte and Barbara to become a thing, and it took her by surprise when she took off with Diana of all people.

The bed creaked as Akko readjusted herself, coming to a rest nuzzled against her girlfriend's shoulder. It was a gesture that brought a smile to Sucy's lips, although she took it as a sign that Akko either wanted to sleep now or just change the subject. “I'm still grateful you went back to Japan with me last summer,” she whispered.

Sucy tightened her hold around Akko. “It was an opportunity for me to go to a country I had never been to before, and of course finally meet your family.” She sighed. “But nothing is better than getting to spend quality time with the woman I love.”

Akko gave a sleepy giggle, and her lips parted in a yawn. Tucking her head underneath her girlfriend's chin, she whispered, “I love you, Sucy.”

“I love you too, you dork.” Sucy allowed her eyelids to flutter shut, and soon the pair drifted into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Suakko requests in a row. Wow.
> 
> I began to write this with the intent of making it from Akko's perspective, but it kind of ended up going to Sucy's perspective again anyway. Whoops. I notice I tend to write from her point of view whenever a story focuses on her, and I guess it's because I relate to her more than the other characters. Writing her just comes more naturally to me.


	25. Constakko ~ Unspoken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constanze struggles to tell Akko how she feels about her.

With a groan, Constanze slumped back in her desk chair, leaving her workshop in silence. For several minutes she tried to sort her jumbled thoughts, through the stress of her work both in and out of school, and the particular girl who kept creeping into her thoughts lately. Her breath became shallow as she tried to push the thought aside.

Of the few active Stanbots wandering the workshop, one approached Constanze's side. The tiny noise of its machinery running with every movement helped to ease the girl's stress, but what she did not expect was when the bot lifted its head and asked, “What is wrong, Constanze?”

It was odd. Constanze did not recall installing an empathy module into any of her Stanbots, but she supposed that using magic to operate them was likely to have some surprises. She sat up in her chair and gazed down at the bot, which held still. She wanted to speak, but no words came to her. Constanze's heart was pounding in her chest. Normally she had no issue with speech when alone in her workshop, away from social situations that triggered her anxiety, but it seemed the stress of her thoughts had the same affect. The Stanbot must have detected the unusual silence.

“Constanze, are you well?” the bot asked again. Constanze slouched down and folded her arms on her desk, nails biting into her sleeves. The same girl ran in and out of her thoughts with just as much energy as she had in the real world.

“Akko,” she murmured.

* * *

Over the next few days, Constanze spent her free time planning how she would confess to Akko. She knew it would have to be nonverbal. Her anxiety in such a situation would prevent her from saying it outright. But whether she was accepted or rejected, she knew that she would have to get it off of her chest.

She preferred to keep the situation as private as possible and decided not to involve her friends, in particular Amanda. She would just get impatient and make things awkward by blurting out what Constanze wanted to express herself.

The girl was seated alone on the school grounds, knees drawn to her chest, as she eyed the waterway before her. It was standing water, she realized, yet it was clear with no sight of algae growth or aquatic insects. It must have been magically maintained, she realized.

“Constanze!” a familiar voice called.

Akko was crossing the nearby bridge, led by the Stanbot that Constanze had sent out to retrieve her. Constanze's heart clenched the moment she saw her. On shaky limbs, she stumbled to her feet, forcing herself to meet Akko's eyes as she approached her.

“I have brought your object of affection, Constanze,” the Stanbot announced. Constanze shot a glare at the bot as it circled around her and folded up at her side. She had no time to react before she was scooped up and lifted off the ground. A breath was squeezed from her as Akko nuzzled against her cheek.

“Oh, I've missed you, Constanze,” Akko breathed, releasing her from the tight embrace. Constanze wobbled once her feet were touching the ground again, blood rushing into her face. She supposed she had been spending a lot of time in her workshop as of late. Professor Croix may have drawn her more out of her shell, but after the truth was revealed about her and she departed from Luna Nova, Constanze found herself withdrawing again.

But now was not the time to dwell on the past. Constanze decided she wanted to look to the future. A future with Akko. Removing one of her work gloves and tossing it aside, she took one of Akko's hand in hers and placed her bare hand on top of Akko's. This was the most intimate she had ever been with anyone, and as much as she wanted to speak and confess how she felt, her heart was in her throat. She peered up at Akko with gentle eyes, hoping she would get the message anyway, but the Japanese girl only tipped her head to the side, eyebrows upturned.

“Constanze, I…” she sputtered. Straightening herself out again, she gave a smile. “Of course we're still friends! Even if we don't see each other much lately. We can always make more time for each other.”

Constanze's jaw fell open. She grunted with a shake of her head. Akko lowered her head, breaking eye contact.

“Oh… You mean you don't want to spend more time together?” she muttered, pulling her hand away from Constanze's.

With a gasp, Constanze waved her hands in front of her. Searching the grass around her, she spotted a single, small orange flower. Likely part of a weed, but at this point she could not have cared less. Crouching down, she plucked the flower out by its stem and shot back up. With a shaky hand, she held it out to Akko with a smile. The warmth returned to her cheeks.

Instead of accepting the gift, Akko took a step back, crossing one arm over her chest and refusing to meet Constanze's gaze. “Thanks, Constanze, but maybe we can talk later.” Her voice cracked as she spoke, and Constanze dropped the flower, letting it float to the ground. As Akko turned away and began making her way back to the main building, Constanze's chest tightened. With a shaky breath and a whimper, she wiped her eyes with her bare hand.

* * *

“Don't worry about it, Cons,” Amanda reassured, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Constanze clammed up on herself, sitting on the edge of her bed with Amanda at her side. Even as night had fallen, the events of that afternoon repeated in her mind. “She's Akko, after all. She'll probably forget by tomorrow.”

Jasminka nodded in agreement from her chair, biting into another treat.

Constanze could only grunt in response, words still refusing to come to her. With an exaggerated yawn, Amanda leaped off the bed and stretched her arms above her head.

“Well I'm going to bed,” she muttered. “G'night, guys.”

Once Jasminka turned out the lights, Constanze flopped back in her bed with arms splayed out. A few minutes of silence passed, before a smile passed onto her lips.

She just had to try again tomorrow, she decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko, launcher of a thousand ships!
> 
> Thank you @DarkyLonewolf for telling me what this ship's name actually is.


	26. Dianastanze ~ Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko sets up Diana and Constanze on a blind date after noticing their loneliness.

When the evening grew darker, Akko prepared to leave the blue team's dorm and return to her own. As she reached for the door, she stopped for a moment to give Diana her goodbyes, but turned around to notice that her friend was holding back. She stood about two meters away from Akko, eyeing where Hannah and Barbara were seated on the couches together with a quizzical hand to her chin. The two roommates had prepared tea together, seated close to each other and giggling. Akko turned her attention back to Diana, who now had a look of longing in her eyes.

“Uhh, Diana?” she piped up, hand on the door. “Are you okay?”

Diana's eyes widened. “Oh! Pardon me,” she apologized, approaching Akko. “It seems that I found myself in a daydream.”

Akko responded with a half-hearted chuckle. “I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Diana.”

“Of course.” Diana gave her one of her rare smiles. It was enough to raise Akko's mood before she departed from the room, but her thoughts soon returned to the somber look that Diana had given her roommates. Hannah and Barbara had grown rather close lately, after all. Was Diana perhaps wanting a similar connection in her life?

Was Diana lonely?

She may have been a wealthy and confident woman, but in the end she was still just a human. She still needed closeness with others, just like anyone else. Akko dwelled on this thought as she made her way through the empty hallways towards her own dormitory, until her foot collided with something.

A synthetic voice screamed. Akko jolted back, only to discover that she had kicked over a Stanbot. The bot flailed on the floor, struggling to stand up with the weight of its head. “Constanze, help! I've been attacked!” it cried out.

Akko fumbled with her words for a moment. “I'm… sorry,” she stammered and knelt down beside the Stanbot. Tentatively, she lifted it back to its feet with a grunt. Those bots were heavier than they looked.

“Thank you for saving me,” the bot chirped. Without another word it continued on its way down the corridor. Akko watched it go, still keeping close to the floor. What was a Stanbot doing out so late anyway? Did Constanze need it to collect more material for a late night project that she was working on in her lab, alone?

Akko gasped and leaped off of the floor. “That's it!” she exclaimed.

* * *

To Akko, classes the following day could not have ended soon enough. By the time mid afternoon rolled around, she knew it was time.

“Are you sure this is such a good idea, Akko?” Lotte asked, walking faster to meet her at her side.

“Well you know how Akko is,” Sucy added in a low voice, keeping behind the two. “She never quits once she has an idea in her head.”

“I just don't want Diana to be so lonely!” Akko insisted with a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest, cheeks puffed out. “Besides, Constanze already got my message, so I'm not gonna let her down because you guys are being stubborn.”

The three arrived at the particular dorm. Akko cleared her throat and rapped on the door with the back of her hand. A scuffling could be heard on the other side, and seconds later it cracked open. Constanze peaked out the small opening, slouched over, making her appear even smaller than she already was.

“Hey, Constanze! Are you ready to go?” Akko greeted, choosing not to beat around the subject.

Constanze whimpered and drew back into her dorm, closing the door.

“Akko, does she even know where we're taking her?” Lotte questioned.

“No,” Akko sighed and took a step back. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I guess she doesn't like surprises much,” Sucy commented.

Before any more could be said, the door opened again, this time wider. Constanze still clung to it, but with a deep breath, she stood upright and nodded.

* * *

The four met with Diana at the agreed restaurant in Blytonbury. Diana placed her menu back on the table at their approach and rose from her seat. “I'm glad you could make it,” she greeted. Her eyes flitted over to Constanze, who stayed close to Akko's side, hands clasped behind her back. Without her technology, the girl appeared without a doubt to be more vulnerable.

“I'm glad to see you too, especially since I have something exciting planned for both of you!” Akko walked around the table and pulled the chair out opposite of where Diana was seated, gesturing for Constanze. With a raised eyebrow, Constanze took the seat, shifting in her place. Akko wondered if she was starting to get an idea of what was happening as she, Lotte, and Sucy took a nearby table for themselves. Diana watched them go, wide-eyed.

“Wait, aren't you--”

“No, we'll be right over here!” Akko called back.

Lotte kept her eyes on Diana and Constanze, neither of which seemed to be paying any attention to the other, while Sucy searched her menu for anything containing mushrooms.

Several minutes passed, and the servers for each table came by to take their drink orders. Once this was done, Akko decided now was the time to let the two girls know what was going on. Kicking back out of her chair, she matched up to the other table. Both Diana and Constanze gasped as they peered up at her, but Akko stopped them before either could speak.

“Surprise! You're on a blind date together,” she exclaimed, slamming her palms down on the table.

Diana's expression softened. “Oh, Akko. I appreciate the gesture but you did not have to go through all of this trouble for me. Especially for,” she placed a hand on her cheek, “a situation as awkward as a blind date.”

Constanze, however, had balled her fists into her skirt. The table rattled as she bounced up, meeting Akko's gaze with eyebrows pulled together. “So you took us all the way out here just so you could have a little fun watching us 'date?’” she demanded.

Both tables fell into shocked silence at the sudden outburst. Akko was left unable to defend herself as she became rooted to the floor. She brought her quivering hands up to her chest.

“We're your friends, Akko, but you're treating us like objects,” Constanze continued. “What kind of friend forces people into dates and fake relationships for their own amusement? Why would you do that?” By now, Akko could see the tears forming in the girl's eyes, as her voice grew more strained and weak. “Sometimes I just want to be left alone. That doesn't mean I'm lonely, and I don't… I d-don't…”

Constanze clammed up again and stared down at her feet, shaking. Before anyone could recover from the shock of what they had just witnessed, Constanze broke into sobs and bolted for the door, face buried in her elbow. By now the situation had the attention of the entire restaurant, staff and patrons alike.

“Wow,” Lotte spoke up. “I've never heard Constanze say so much at once.”

“I've never heard her speak at all.” Sucy absentmindedly twirled her silverware roll in her hand.

Akko still stared at the door that Constanze had disappeared out of. Her attention was only diverted away by the scraping of Diana's chair against the floor as she stood up.

“I feel as though I've overstayed my welcome,” she admitted, placing a few pounds on the table for the server's trouble. “I will be off then.” Diana left the table and exited through the same door Constanze had.

* * *

Even though both Lotte and Sucy stayed behind with her, it was impossible for Akko to enjoy her meal. As evening rolled around, she still dwelled on the memory.

She needed to apologize.

Lotte had offered to accompany Akko. In reality she probably just wanted an excuse to see Amanda, but Akko insisted that she wanted to do this alone.

Mind racing, Akko paid little attention to what was in front of her as she hurried towards the green team dorm. She screeched as she found herself colliding with someone, who stepped aside and allowed her to drop to the floor. Akko caught herself on her hands, just in time to hear a familiar voice yell, “Hey! Watch where you're going… Akko?”

Beside her, Amanda bent down to offer Akko a hand up. Akko took it, and was lifted back to her feet by the stronger girl. “Sorry about that,” Amanda apologized in a muttered but still genuine tone.

Jasminka was at Amanda's side, but there was no sign of the girl that Akko was searching for. “Wondering where Constanze is?” Jasminka asked between bites of her treat.

“Yeah,” Akko told her. She crossed an arm over her chest and gazed down at the floor. “I just feel really bad about earlier.”

“You should probably just leave her alone for now. She's still really upset,” Amanda advised. “Wait until tomorrow. Give her time to sleep it off.”

“I can't!” Akko insisted as she clenched her hands. “I have to make amends now!” She darted off down the corridor again, ignoring Amanda's pleas to stop. Before long she arrived at the dorm. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door a few times.

No answer.

Akko tipped her head. She decided to give it another try, but to no response. Maybe she should just let herself in. Akko cracked the door open, and stifled a gasp at what she saw.

Diana and Constanze in each other's arms on Constanze's bed, lips pressed and moving together, as they stroked each other's hair. Akko slammed the door shut, certain the surprise of it ended the session on the other side, and spun away. She could feel the color draining from her face at the shock.

“Akko!” Amanda called as she and Jasminka caught up with her. The moment they came to a stop, Amanda commented, “Akko, you look like you've seen a ghost.”

“I may as well have,” she quavered.

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Akko could not help but feel relief that everything worked out in the end. She would be able to sleep without guilt that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long request, but I decided to make an exception this time. I apologize for the slight delay. I had a somewhat painful medical procedure yesterday and the anxiety leading up to it kind of put me off writing for a bit, but I hope you all enjoy regardless.


	27. Akkobowl ~ Each Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana, Amanda, and Sucy debate over what they like about Akko, and who she is most likely to have a relationship with.

No one spoke, but eyes darted around the large dorm, refusing to meet. Amanda tensed up and dug her fingers into the cushions of the couch, while Sucy was seated on the other couch. She was slouched, but her face betrayed no emotion.

Amanda grunted and broke the silence. “What do you want, Diana?”

The blue team girl stood with her arms crossed and scowled at the two others before her. “I need to talk to you two. It's about Akko.”

“Are you serious?” Amanda spat as she sat upright. “You dragged us both out to your dorm so you could talk to us about _Akko_?” She leaped up from the couch and stalked towards the door. “Forget that. I'm leaving.”

“Typical,” Diana sighed. “I should never have expected you to be above running away from your problems, O'Neill.”

Amanda froze, hand reaching for the door. “What’d ya say?” she challenged, spinning around on her heels.

Even as she responded, Diana stayed where she was, making no move towards Amanda. “I am saying that I feel you two are interfering with my relationship with Akko. I am making the simple request that you stand aside.”

“What?” Amanda exclaimed, making slow strides in Diana's direction. “You can't seriously think _you're_ the one Akko's into. Not after how you treated her for so long.” She clapped a hand over her chest and declared, “Clearly Akko's into me! I'm always the one she goes to when she feels like having fun and relaxing a bit.”

“Neither one of you would understand,” Sucy spoke up. “Akko actually spends most of her time around me. I can tell that she likes me, a lot.” She parted her lips in a grin, revealing the sharp incisors beneath.

Diana opened her mouth to speak, but Amanda cut her off. “Sure, but have you ever taken your time to look her in the eyes, Sucy? Like really look into them?” Amanda let out a sigh, thinking back on the first time she found herself lost in the beauty of Akko's eyes. It was the time that they traveled together to Appleton Academy. It was in that moment that she realized how she felt about the first generation witch, and how much she wished for a future full of adventure with her. As a result, it became a fond memory. She was only snapped out of her thoughts by a chuckle from Sucy.

“You can't be serious,” the red team girl mocked. “Have you ever even touched her hair? Because she lets me touch it often. It's very intimate for us.” Sucy rested her chin in her palm, gazing up at the ceiling with an absent-minded look, as if she too had zoned out.

“Not like I care.” Amanda folded her arms. Her lips twitched as she imagined how close Akko and Sucy must have been, based on what was just implied. How much she wanted to have the same.

“You are both so shallow,” Diana insisted. “Akko's best attribute is without a doubt her voice.” As she continued to speak, Diana's voice took on a softer, more breathy tone. “She is so open about how she feels. Every word she speaks, she communicates to me how she feels in that moment. She is so full of positive energy that I feel inspired and invigorated whenever I hear her voice.” Diana smiled, eyelids fluttering shut.

“How poetic,” Amanda scoffed when she was sure that the other girl was finished, “but that doesn't make you right. It's her eyes that you pay attention to when you talk to her, not her voice.”

“So you ignore her, I see,” Diana shot back. For a moment, her icy blue gaze froze Amanda in her place.

“That's not what I meant!” she stammered.

“You're both ridiculous,” Sucy commented, still having not moved from her place. “At least her hair can actually be touched. Not that it matters.” She shook her head. “I am still objectively the closest one to her.”

“Because you happen to be her roommate does not mean you're the one who Akko is interested in.” Diana wasted no time in her response, pacing in Sucy's direction. “Akko and I are very close. The fact that we have become friends demonstrates that our relationship has developed. And besides,” Diana bent down over Sucy, “we defeated the missile together. That is an experience you will never be able to achieve with Akko.”

For a moment, Amanda could have sworn she saw a flash of emotion in Sucy. Eyebrows pulled together, teeth bared, fingers dug into the couch cushions. But it was gone in an instant, and in her usual nonchalant tone, the only response Sucy could offer was a flat “oh.”

“Well what's that compared to actually choosing to spend time together, like me 'n’ Akko do?” Amanda clasped her hands behind her head and grinned. “You two were forced into that situation together. You didn't have a choice.”

“By the Nine, just shut up already!” a fourth voice called.

Amanda, Diana, and Sucy all froze. None of them had noticed that Hannah and Barbara had entered the dorm. Both of the girls were rolling their eyes at the debate before them. Amanda gulped, wondering just how much they had overheard.

“There. So much more quiet,” Hannah continued as she and Barbara settled down on their beds. It was only then that Amanda realized it was late into the evening. The three girls were still in a shocked silence, as the realization of how petty their argument must have appeared to onlookers set in.

They were all going to be awkward around Akko for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm feeling a bit conflicted over something, and that's whether or not the team names (e.g. red, blue) should be treated as proper nouns or not. I have been avoiding doing so since I think that makes them into a bit more of an official thing than they really are in canon. The teams mostly just seem to signify which individuals share a dorm/go to all of their classes together. In the end I think making them proper nouns or not is more of a subjective thing. What do you guys think?
> 
> Also I hope you enjoyed this. I know this isn't exactly what the requester asked for, but I have to keep that general rating, so I hope you understand.


	28. Dianastanze ~ The Prodigy & the Technician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, plotless fluff about Diana and Constanze in a relationship, written mostly in one sitting.

Several months of being in a relationship with Constanze was an experience, Diana had come to realize. Considering all of their differences, the German girl was not who she had expected to fall for, but it could not be denied that she did. Diana's affection grew as Constanze developed more trust in her, coming more out of her shell and with less anxiety. When the two were alone, Constanze had begun to speak sometimes. Even if it was in a low voice, it brought a smile to Diana's face, and she took it as a sign of their growing bond.

Yet Diana could not help but feel like something was missing from their relationship. She wanted nothing more than to express certain words towards Constanze, but she feared that it would cause the girl to withdraw again. Diana knew that is was a serious struggle for her girlfriend.

It was not often that Constanze invited Diana into her workshop, but on this particular day, she had decided to show her the new project she had been working on for the last several weeks. Diana allowed her some space as Constanze unsheathed her wand from her sash and directed it at a nearby metallic shelf which was littered with incomplete projects. Diana's eye caught sight of motion from the top shelf. An object unfolded and rose up onto two feet, revealing a humanoid shape similar to that of a Stanbot. With a flick of Constanze's wand, the Stanbot launched itself off the shelf and darted around the room at a blinding speed without once touching the ground.

“A new model of Stanbot with flight capabilities?” Diana inquired. It was not easy to impress her, but she always found Constanze's work to be beyond what she ever expected of the future of magic. It gave her more hope than she had ever had before.

As Constanze pointed her wand downward, the Stanbot began a quick descent. Diana flinched as it struck the floor in front of her, pieces flung out across the workshop. There was silence for a moment as both girls stared at the wreckage, Constanze with her lips parted.

“Prototype,” she muttered, voice despondent. She allowed her arm to drop to her side, wand still unsheathed.

“I'm confident that you will have a functioning model before long,” Diana encouraged. She bent over and planted a quick kiss on Constanze's cheek. Constanze smiled up at her, eyes brightening.

Directing her wand in a circular motion, the pieces of the Stanbot prototype recollected in the center of the workshop, repairing themselves. The Stanbot folded back into its idle state and Constanze lifted it from the floor to return to the shelf. She would have time to make adjustments to its system later.

* * *

As evening rolled around, Diana decided to retire to her own dorm for the night. Constanze joined her on the way there, taking her hand in her own. The two young women enjoyed each other's presence in comfortable silence during the short trip.

Once they had arrived, the pair stopped outside the door to say their goodbyes for the night. It allowed them more privacy, away from the prying eyes of both of their roommates. It was the way that Constanze preferred it.

“I enjoyed spending time with you, Constanze,” Diana told her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her in close for a brief moment. Constanze nodded in return, taking the time she had to enjoy Diana's warmth.

“Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow.” As she reached for the door, Diana remembered the words that she had wanted to say and she hesitated, questioning whether she should now or later. She had no way to knowing how Constanze would respond. Against her better judgment, she turned back around and whispered, “I love you, Constanze.”

Constanze's eyes widened, but her lips curled up in a smile. “I love you too.”

Diana returned the smile. She entered her dorm, feeling as though her relationship with the German girl was now solidified. Hearing those words from Constanze demonstrated how much she had come to trust her, and Diana looked to their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a very simple request that I received, and since it had nothing specific I decided to just write a quick scenario. I will try to get to the next request sooner to make up for such a short chapter.


	29. Diakko ~ Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana insists on studying late for an exam and Akko worries for her.

To Akko, one of her most pleasant pastimes was the quality time that she spent with her girlfriend. This was particularly true when the end of the semester was approaching, and Akko needed time to relax between her studies.

The two girls often laid back in Diana's bed together regardless of the time of day, Diana either holding Akko close or resting against her cheek. “It makes me happy to see you taking your classes more seriously these days,” Diana would muse.

“You sound like Professor Chariot,” Akko would laugh in return. “But I guess I need to understand and learn about magic before I can use it to make other people happy.”

“I'm certain you will be able to do it,” Diana would say in return, matching Akko's amusement. With that, she pressed a kiss to her cheek, bringing Akko even closer to her.

But that was not the case on this particular afternoon. Akko had gone down to Diana's dorm along with Lotte, who had wanted to spend time with Barbara. Diana was off on her side of the dorm, while the four others were seated on the couches, deep in discussion. Even with Diana as her girlfriend now, Akko was still not close with her roommates, so it was a relief to her to have Lotte around to keep the conversation going with Barbara.

“Wait, you've never been to one before?” Barbara exclaimed as she pressed her palms to her knees.

“No. There isn't a lot going on where I live,” Lotte answered, twirling a lock of her own hair around a finger. “I'm from Kainuu so I'd have to travel really far south to go to any major cons.”

“Cons have never really been my thing,” Hannah added. She leaned back, resting her arms along the back of the couch. “Then again I've never really been a fan of pop culture.”

Akko remained silent for most of the conversation. Instead she zoned out and stared at the divider, wondering what Diana could be doing on the other side. She let out a long breath, but the moment she decided that she may as well divulge herself in conversation with the others, she caught sight of Diana peering around the divider. As she approached, Akko noticed the textbook tucked underneath her arm, and she could already tell from the dull look on her face that she had news that she did not want to hear.

“Akko,” Diana began, stopping beside where she was seated, “You have my deepest apologies, but you caught me at an inconvenient time. I already had plans to study at the library today.”

“Study?” Akko sprang up from the couch. “But Diana, this is the last Saturday I can see you before the semester ends, and the exams are more than a week away. Can't you relax now and study later?”

The three other girls had grown quiet and watched, seeming to expect an argument between the girlfriends. Akko swallowed hard, dreading the answer she was going to receive.

“I'm sorry, but relaxing can only happen once I am fully prepared for each exam. Please respect that, Akko,” Diana explained. Akko hung her head, but with a delicate hand Diana lifted her chin again so that their eyes could meet again. “I will only be gone for a few hours, and you are welcome to stay here and wait for me until then.”

Akko pinched her eyes shut. “This is my fault anyway. We came on such short notice.”

“The last thing I want you to do is blame yourself, Akko. It was just unfortunate timing.” Diana leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Akko's lips. “I'll see you tonight.”

Akko stayed where she was as Diana headed towards the door and exited the dorm. “Bye, Diana,” she murmured to herself.

“You know,” Hannah chimed in, “Diana may say that but she'll probably be at the library all night.” She sighed and arched her back in a stretch. “Trust me. We live with her.”

Barbara nodded in agreement. “She does this at the end of every semester. Never actually gives herself time to relax even when she says she will. Probably typical of all future valedictorians.”

“You’re not helping,” Akko groaned as she flopped back on to the couch.

“All night? The professors never send her back to her dorm?” Lotte asked Barbara, hand cupped around her mouth as if she intended no one else to hear.

Barbara shrugged. “They make all kinds of exceptions for her.”

Akko decided to stretch herself out on the couch. It was going to be a long, lonely afternoon.

* * *

Dinner came around in the evening, but there was no sign of Diana during it. Lotte decided to return to the red team dorm afterwards, telling Akko to have a good night, while Akko went back to the blue team dorm with Hannah and Barbara. It was an awkward, silent walk, but she felt it was worth it in order to spend the night with Diana once she had returned.

Akko retired into her girlfriend's bed that night, dreaming of having her join her.

Time passed and despite her anxiety, Akko must had fallen asleep at some point, as she found herself shifting around in the bed in a partially conscious daze. Her hand landed on the vacant space in the bed beside her, and in that moment, her eyes fluttered open.

The dorm was dark, and although she had no way of telling what time it was, she had a feeling it was late at night. She sat up in bed, finding herself in complete silence. Hannah and Barbara had to have fallen asleep a while ago. As she slid out of the bed, bare feet hitting the floor, Akko took a moment to stare back at its empty covers.

She had to find Diana. It was a risk to sneak out of the dorm so late at night, but she had to make sure that her girlfriend took care of herself as well as her studies.

Without bothering to change out of her pajamas, Akko slipped on her shoes that she had left beside the bed. She stepped around the room divider, taking notice of the dark outlines of the other two girls asleep in their own beds. She crept past them towards the door, and cracked it open.

* * *

Akko's heart was pounding as she closed the double doors of the library behind her. She leaned back against them, breathing hard and thanking the stars that she was not caught.

“Akko?” came a small voice.

Seated at one of the tables near the back of the library, Akko noticed Diana's stooped over figure, several books open before her. The sound of the heavy doors must had caught her attention.

“Diana!” Akko called back and hurried to her side. As she approached her, she noticed that Diana's eyes were bloodshot. Akko gave a tiny gasp and stopped in her place.

“I know you're worried about me, Akko, but I am doing fine,” Diana assured her, tracing a finger over the lines of her textbook. “I only need about one more hour to complete the work for this chapter.” She rubbed at both of her eyes, and suppressed a yawn, though Akko still noticed.

“I won't let you!” Akko responded, taking another step towards her. “You're exhausted. You need to come back up to your room and sleep right now!”

“I said I'm fine!” Diana insisted, meeting Akko's eyes with a stern look. She blinked repeatedly, as if fighting against the need for rest.

“Please, Diana.” Akko's voice dropped as she spoke. “You won't even remember what you're studying if you aren't well-rested. It's still the weekend. You have all day tomorrow.”

Diana said nothing for a moment. Her reddened eyes grew distant, and she gave a thoughtful nod. “I suppose you're right after all. It has been getting difficult for me to stay awake.”

“So you'll come back to your room and sleep now?” Akko asked, perking up.

“Of course,” Diana answered with a smile.

Hand-in-hand, the two girls returned to the blue team dorm together. Akko was the first into bed, stretching out and parting her lips in a yawn before Diana joined her. Bringing each other close, it was only a few minutes before Diana drifted into sleep. Akko smiled and nuzzled against her before joining her in blissful rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Diana as a character but I have to admit her canon portrayal is rather flawless. I figure a good, believable flaw for her is a tendency to put her work before anything else, even if it causes her to put herself and others in harm's way.
> 
> Boy, I really struggled to get this thing finished before work today. Have to post from my phone since I barely have time to now. Second shift is the worst. Will check this chapter again after work to make sure updating from mobile didn't mess with its format.
> 
> Also it's a day early, but happy two months for this story!


	30. Suakko ~ Work & Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko has anxiety leading up to the semester's exams. Sucy decides to help.

Sucy knew Akko well. After several years of friendship and now a few months of a romantic relationship, it was to be expected. As the end of the semester was approaching, she could already see the telltale signs of Akko's anxiety about the upcoming exams. Tapping her foot or fingers during lectures. Difficulty sleeping. Even more restlessness than usual.

On one particular evening, a week before exams, Sucy offered to join Akko for a study session at the library in the free time that they had after dinner. It seemed many others had the same idea, as the room was packed with students, some studying in groups and others alone. Sucy gave a sigh of relief at the fact that they were all at least keeping their voices down as she and Akko located a vacant table. Akko was the first to take a seat, while Sucy placed her magical astronomy textbook on the table, opening to their current chapter of study.

“Okay, what part of this are you struggling with?” she asked as she took the chair beside Akko, shifting closer to her girlfriend.

Akko slumped forward and digged at her scalp with her fingers. “All of it,” she muttered.

“You're gonna have to be more specific than that, Akko,” Sucy responded. “This chapter covers a lot of material and we can't do it all before we have to go to bed.”

Akko gave a low groan. “I guess… I don't get how the moon phases and seasons affect star readings. I don't even get the way Professor Chariot explains it.”

After checking through the chapter index, Sucy flipped through the pages of the textbook until she found the appropriate section. “‘Conditions for Stellar Readings,’” she read aloud. “‘To the novice witch, stellar readings may seem like a simple process, but there are more advanced conditions that need to be analyzed for more accurate and detailed readings.”

As Sucy finished the first paragraph of the section, she noticed that Akko had grown tense. She set the book aside and wrapped an arm around her to draw her in close. “Look, I need you to relax, Akko,” she consoled, allowing her girlfriend to rest against her shoulder. “You won't learn with frayed nerves.”

“But exams are next week! I'm so nervous,” Akko squeaked. “How can I be a magical performer if I don't even know what I'm doing?”

“You will,” Sucy assured her. She pressed her fingers into Akko's shoulder and gave a gentle rub. Akko let out a sigh and nuzzled into Sucy's neck, bringing a smile to Sucy's lips. She could feel Akko's muscles lose tension, and she continued the small massage as she used her free hand to flip through several pages of the textbook. She stopped as she came across a familiar chart, detailing the zodiac signs in relation to the seasons and lunar phases. “Why don't we determine how much you know already?” she suggested. “It would be easier than trying to work from the ground up.”

Akko perked up, peeling away from Sucy's hand. In a more confident tone, she responded, “Okay. Let's do this,” and gave a quick nod.

With Sucy taking the lead, the two girlfriends began their review for the upcoming exams.

* * *

Sucy could read Akko well. As the days passed, Akko's confidence had once again begun to wane. Before long, it was Sunday night, and the first exams would be held the following morning. Akko was shivering, but tensed up when Sucy wrapped an arm around her waist to guide her into bed.

“Goodnight, guys,” Lotte called from her bunk with a yawn. In the darkness of the room, Sucy could just make out the shape of her settling down and pulling the blankets over herself.

“Night, Lotte,” Sucy said in return. She laid down on one side of her bed, joined by Akko, who huddled close. Sucy pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, “Goodnight, Akko. I know you'll do well.”

Akko muttered something underneath her breath and drew closer, laying an arm over Sucy.

“Repeat that,” Sucy requested.

“I'm so nervous,” Akko admitted in a low voice, raising her head to meet Sucy's eyes. “I don't think I'll be able to sleep, then I'll fail the exams because I'm too tired, and I'll have to leave--”

“Akko!” Sucy interjected with a growl, placing a finger over her girlfriend's lips. “You're getting way ahead of yourself.”

“But we've been studying so much and I still don't get it.” Akko sniffled and rubbed at her eyes.

“You've made plenty of progress,” Sucy assured her. “You've learned more than you realize.” Without allowing Akko a chance to respond, Sucy placed her hands on her shoulders and began a gentle massage just as she had at the library the previous week. “Now relax. You need sleep.”

Akko's eyes fluttered shut. She gave a few more sniffles as Sucy continued the massage. After a moment, she slowly moved one hand down Akko's back in a circular motion. Even through her shirt, Sucy could feel the bone and muscle against her palm, all losing tension as Akko accepted the consolation.

Sucy came to a rest with her hand on Akko's lower back, just above her hips. She pressed her palm against her spine, knowing that her girlfriend loved and trusted her enough to be comforted by the gesture. However, Akko's breathing had already grown slow and steady. Sucy smiled, and pressed another kiss to her forehead. After all, Akko was much too heavy of a sleeper to be disturbed by it.

“You'll do fine tomorrow,” Sucy whispered, bringing her hand up to cup it around her girlfriend's ear. “I love you, Akko.”

After taking a moment to tousle Akko's hair and appreciate the softness she adored, Sucy settled down again, joining her love in their much-needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have a tendency of staying up ludicrously late, I ended up finishing writing this at around 5 am last night. I guess I could have posted it then, but that would have required editing first and I was pretty much wiped out and ready to sleep by then. Oh well.


	31. Suakko ~ All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not-so-simple fluff about Akko and Sucy as a married couple.

From the moment Sucy understood that the way she felt about Akko was a crush, she never expected it to escalate beyond that, much less to where they were at now. She still did not expect it when Akko said she felt the same way, when they went on their first date, or had their first, albeit awkward kiss.

Yet here they were, a few years into marriage, living in a home in Blytonbury as permanent residents of the United Kingdom. Sucy had always found herself more content in this country than she ever had in the Philippines. She had her greatest job opportunities here after all, especially now that she spoke English fluently. Akko, however, after her brief time as a magical performer in her early twenties, returned to the UK to be with the woman that she loved, where the two soon tied the knot.

On one particular morning, Sucy woke to a gentle massage on her upper back. With a quiet, sleep-filled groan, she curled her fingers into her bedsheets. This was met with a giggle and the massage moved up to the back of her neck. A pleasant tingle swept through her nerves as the hand pressed against her spine.

“Wake up, silly!” Akko coaxed. She pressed harder, and Sucy gritted her teeth. “Don't you know what day it is?”

That question was enough for Sucy's eyes to fly open and for her to pop off of the pillow. Akko sat up to join her, giving her wife a knowing a smile. The warm morning light from the window cast just enough shadow on Akko's face for her developing laugh lines to be visible. After all, she was approaching thirty years. Changes in skin like that were to be expected by that age, but Sucy did not view this as an imperfection. Akko liked to smile a lot, and to Sucy all that did was make her smile that much more beautiful.

“Of course I know what day it is.” Sucy wrapped an arm around Akko and both leaned in until their lips brushed against each other. Akko's pulled into a smile. Affectionate gestures such as these came so easy and naturally to the couple, and each moved in synchronization, understanding each other without words. Sucy returned her wife's smile. “Happy anniversary, Akko.”

Their lips met, gentle at first, as the two women brought their arms around each other and drew in close.

* * *

Once she was out of bed, Akko decided to prepare breakfast of miso soup, white rice, and tea. Despite having lived in the UK for five years, she still preferred to cook the food that she grew up with. Sucy did not mind. She always loved the food that her wife prepared, though she had to admit that it came as a surprise to her when she first learned that Akko was rather talented in culinary. It never reflected in classes that involved cooking of any sort, but Akko was never known for her patience.

Joining Akko in the kitchen, Sucy wrapped her arms around her waist as she worked and sneaked a quick kiss onto her ear. Akko's skin was hot to the touch, and Sucy smiled, knowing she had her exactly where she wanted her.

“You already had your hands all over me this morning, Sucy,” Akko scolded, though Sucy could hear the slight giggle in her voice. After pressing another kiss on her cheek, Sucy let go of her wife and stepped back.

“All right then.”

Sucy decided to help Akko finish preparing breakfast. Bringing her wand out, she brought the hot water for the tea to a boil sooner. Within minutes the table was set. The two women began to eat their breakfast together, enjoying each other's presence and the conversation that they shared. It was interesting to be eating a Japanese-style breakfast in a typical middle class British dining room with the furnishing and utensils to match, but Sucy appreciated the blend of cultures.

Having no magic at the table was a rule that the two had decided on. Everything during meals was to be done by hand. Akko insisted that it was a way to still keep connected with her family and non-witch heritage, now that she lived so far away from them, and Sucy was happy to oblige. She poured a cup of tea for Akko from the kettle and passed it to her. Akko accepted with a smile and took an immediate sip despite the heat.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, Akko,” Sucy told her as she placed her hands in her lap. She was hungry, but at the moment she wanted nothing more than to admire the woman before her.

“You say that every day,” Akko giggled as she placed the tea cup back on its saucer. “Besides, you're the beautiful one, Sucy.”

“I just didn't want you to forget. Especially not today.”

It was moments like this that Sucy took pleasure in. Despite being together for eleven years now and married for three, they could still keep the energy of a new and fresh relationship alive between them.

Shortly after breakfast, Akko claimed that she, in her words, “had something to show” Sucy. She asked her to wait in the living room, and Sucy took a seat on the couch as her wife disappeared down the hall. Around five minutes passed and the whole time she could hear clunking noises from the spare bedroom. She raised an eyebrow as it continued.

_What is Akko breaking now?_

Moments after this thought came to mind, Akko wheeled a portable shelving unit into the living room. It took seconds for Sucy to realize what lined the metal frames, and she sprung off the couch, mouth dropping open.

“Akko, you didn't…” She allowed her voice to trail off as she approached the shelving unit. On it was a full, brand new set of chemistry lab equipment: test tubes, flasks, cylinders, pipettes, and a burette. All were made from high-quality tempered glass. Sucy picked up a graduated cylinder, which did not smudge from the contact with her skin. She tried not to think about just how many quid Akko must had spent on all of this, even when she acknowledged that she still had plenty of money left over from her days as a performer despite the couple's modest lifestyle.

“But I did!” Akko exclaimed. “I remember you mentioned that your old equipment was worn out and some pieces were broken, so I bought this for your anniversary present.”

Sucy placed the cylinder back on the shelf and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She pulled Akko into a tight embrace, lifting the smaller woman's heels off the floor. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you so much.”

The couple held each other close until Sucy had almost forgotten her own gift for Akko. She took Akko's hand in hers and led her back towards the master bedroom. “Wait, where are we going, Sucy?”

“I have a surprise for you as well.”

The pair padded across the carpet of the bedroom. Once they reached the bed, Akko laid herself back on it with a sigh. Sucy knelt down by the nightstand on her side of the bed and slid open the drawer. With great care she removed a long, narrow container inside. Akko sat up and moved to the edge of the bed as Sucy took a seat beside her, eyes widened and fixed on the box.

“What is that?” Akko's voice was full of childlike wonder. Sucy chuckled in response.

“This is your gift for our anniversary,” she responded, passing the container to her wife. Akko placed it in her lap and removed the lid. Sucy watched her pull aside the packaging inside, until the silvery wand underneath was revealed. Akko lifted it up. In design it was near identical to the wands that they had back in their days at Luna Nova, but it was made from a shiny metal that she could not place.

“You got me a new wand?” Akko breathed.

“Yeah. I had it custom-made.” Sucy rested an arm over Akko's shoulders, planting a quick peck on her cheek while her wife was still mesmerized by her gift. “I wanted you to still remember when we first met thirteen years ago, so it looks like our old wands. It's made from platinum, but you may also notice the emeralds embedded in it.”

Akko turned the wand over in her hands and gasped. The sheath was adorned with seven small green gemstones, configured like the stars of Ursa Major. Akko ran her thumb over them, and Sucy could tell she was lost in thought, remembering the days when she had the Shiny Rod in her possession.

“I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me,” Akko beamed. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Being my wife,” Sucy told her with a hint of humor. “Besides, I could tell you were getting frustrated with the wooden wand you've been using.”

Without warning, Akko threw herself at Sucy, pulling her into yet another hug with the wand still in hand. The two tumbled over onto the bed, as Sucy found herself being peppered in kisses.

It was hard to believe it was not even 10 am yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up finished early because it was just ridiculously easy to write for some reason. Much easier than most other requests I've written, which while I still enjoy them, they can be hard to get inspired for sometimes. Anyway, here I am uploading it in the middle of the night. I'm going to bed after this.


	32. Akko ~ Persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of Beatrix Cavendish's familiar, Akko tries to summon her own.

Diana had received a package from the Cavendish Manor, and Akko accompanied her on her way back to the blue team dorm after they had picked it up from Headmistress Holbrooke. Akko eyed the package as the two girls walked together towards the dormitory. It was a wide but lightweight box, as evidenced by the fact that Diana carried it in both hands with ease, and made from a high quality, luxury material.

“What do you think it is? Who sent it?” Akko asked.

“Well my maid Anna said she would be sending me a gift for my birthday early this year,” Diana responded. “It is unlikely that my aunt or cousins would do this, even if I sacrificed my opportunity to become head of the family in order to rescue them.”

Even several months later, Akko shuddered at the memory of Daryl and her two daughters being engulfed as their own flesh turned into tree bark. She pushed the thought aside as she and Diana arrived at the blue team dorm. Akko opened the door for Diana, not wanting to inconvenience her when she had her hands full.

The girls took a seat beside each other on the couch, Diana with the box in her lap. She lifted its lid and pulled out a note, written in calligraphic lettering. Akko sat in silence for a moment, and noticed the smile that appeared on Diana's lips as she read over it.

“Anna wanted me to know that the revival of Yggdrasil gave her new hope for the world of magic, so she had this gift custom-made for me,” Diana explained as she set the note aside. Akko leaned in as she removed another object from the box, appearing to be a neatly folded blanket. Diana stood up and held her arms above her head to unfold it. As it came undone, Akko realized it was a quilt, and both girls gasped as they saw the design on it.

A witch standing beside a unicorn, the animal with its head bowed so that the woman could stroke its mane.

Akko spoke up. “Hey, isn't that--?”

“I don't believe it,” Diana breathed without moving from where she stood. “It's a replica of my family's tapestry.”

Akko bounced off of the couch to have a closer look at the quilt. The woman stitched onto it had her eyes obscured by her hat, giving her an air of mystery. “So is that… Beatrix, right?”

“Yes. Beatrix Cavendish,” Diana replied. She began to fold the quilt again, careful not to leave it with any wrinkles. “She had a connection to unicorns, and the mare she is depicted with was her own familiar.”

“It was?” Akko exclaimed. Diana winced and clapped a hand over her ear. This prompted Akko to take a step back and and mutter out a sheepish apology.

“I know that a unicorn is a rather unusual familiar,” Diana admitted as she placed the folded quilt on the couch, “but Beatrix was an exceptional witch. It was within her power to summon and earn the trust and companionship of such a creature.” Both girls took a seat again as Diana finished her explanation. “Like Beatrix herself, the spirit of her familiar still remains with us and guides our family, sometimes even allowing herself to be summoned. That's how unicorns became our house's patron.”

Akko was left in awe by this story. For a moment the only word she could offer was a breathy “wow.” Although it was not unusual for students at Luna Nova, Akko did not have a proper familiar of her own yet. It was a stretch, but she had learned to ride a broom now and was improving her other magic. Perhaps she had the potential to summon such a creature herself.

* * *

A week had passed. Akko had selected several books on summoning magic from the library. Before long, she found a spell capable of summoning rare creatures.

“‘The creature summoned acts as an extension of the witch who cast the spell. It is the embodiment of who she is,’” Akko read aloud, seated with her legs crossed in the grass of Luna Nova's courtyard. Being a warm Saturday, there was a lot of activity going on, but she felt that there was enough room for her to practice.

Akko placed the book on the ground beside her and stood up, bringing her unsheathed wand close to her chest. For a moment she hesitated, as she had a moment of clarity about the situation she was in. She was still a novice, after all, attempting an advanced spell. She could fail, or something could go wrong.

She shook her head. That was only negative thinking. Taking a deep breath, she recited the incantation from the book.

A few seconds passed. Nothing happened.

With a grunt, Akko held her wand out at arm's length, giving it a flick as she repeated the incantation.

Silence fell over the courtyard, aside from the voices of nearby students.

Akko bent down by the book in the grass and skimmed over the words for the incantation. If the spell was not working, then of course she had to be saying it wrong.

A sharp pain in her hand made Akko cry out and drop her wand to the ground. She clasped her other hand around the injury, as her palm turned red from a mild burn. She eyed the wand as it gave off a molten glow and burned away a patch of grass around it. Professor Finnelan would give her a hard time about that later.

Other students seemed to catch on that something unusual was happening, as several others gathered around in time to see a flare shoot out of the end of Akko's wand. As it ascended into the sky, it began to condense into a more familiar form. Feathery wings unfolded from its center, followed by a long, flaming tail. The students watched in awe as the fiery bird, about the size of a typical hawk, soared around the courtyard, leaving a trail of embers dancing down behind it. The entire courtyard was watching the spectacle now, and more students had appeared from inside the main building.

As it made another turn around the courtyard, the bird gave a mighty cry, matching its powerful, majestic appearance. Akko gasped as it descended in her direction and shrank back, swinging an arm up to guard herself. Strong talons fastened themselves around her arm. For a moment Akko did not move, as she was met with a pleasant warmth that flooded her entire body. When she peaked up, she found herself eye-to-eye with the bird as it perched on her forearm. It bowed its head towards her, and Akko could make out the texture of its feathers. Each one appeared like a small flame, and despite being so close to them, Akko did not feel harmed by them. She reached out her free hand, which the bird rested its hooked beak against. Its warmth was rejuvenating.

“Whoa!” a loud voice called from the crowd. “I can't believe what I’m seeing! Akko Kagari just summoned a phoenix!”

Glancing off to the side, Akko noticed none other than Wangari making her way through the crowd, followed by her roommates Joanna and Kimberly. The yellow team girls were all over the fiery bird.

“A perfect subject for LNN,” Kimberly muttered as she scratched in her notepad with a pen. Akko began to back away from the sudden attention, but not before Joanna got close with her camera to take a few shots. The phoenix screeched at the flashes and opened its wings, scattering more embers about it.

“No, please! You're scaring it!” Akko pleaded. She held out her hand again, and in an instant, the phoenix calmed, pressing its beak against her palm again.

“Amazing!” Wangari exclaimed as she took another step closer. “Akko has tamed the phoenix!” She reached for the bird, prompting the phoenix to face her with feathers raised and wings half open. Wangari drew her hand back, but the wide grin on her face remained. “Wow! It has placed all of its trust in her!”

The crowd continued to watch as the phoenix returned its attention to Akko. A smile formed on her lips as her eyes met the bird's again, filled with passion as fiery as its feathers. “Are you really an extension of me?” she asked in a low voice. The phoenix bowed its head, before spreading its wings and again taking flight. As it released Akko's arm from its talons, she felt almost as if a part of her had been severed. She watched the great bird soar higher into the air, until its body burned away, leaving a shower of embers in its wake.

A phoenix was a bird that rose from ashes to become something great. Akko placed her hand on her chest, as it occurred to her why it was this creature that she had summoned.

She had quite a story to tell Lotte and Sucy, but what she looked what she looked forward to the most was Diana's pride in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the later than usual posting. It's been a busy afternoon. I must say I really like the idea of Akko being able to summon a phoenix. It works as an extension of her own self, being a passionate person who "rose from the ashes" by improving her magic despite the obstacles in her way, especially since I like to think that like Diana, she will eventually grow into a powerful witch.
> 
> Named this chapter on the request of a friend who doesn't even watch LWA but corrupted me into liking the thing that this chapter was named after.


	33. Hamanda ~ Quiet Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah is exhausted after a night of studying. Amanda is here to help.

Saturday afternoons were the time that Amanda and Hannah had set aside to spend together. For six weeks now, the two had had this routine, right from the time that they had started going out.

On one of these Saturdays, Hannah had slept in later than usual. She had spent the previous night squeezing in some extra study time before she allowed herself to relax for the weekend, only to regret it in the morning. As hungry as she usually was for breakfast, her muscles protested leaving her bed that morning. Instead she pulled her covers over her head to drown out the voices of her roommates, and curled up in the warmth.

For a few minutes as she drifted in and out of light sleep, the conversation near her drowned out. Though before she could slip back into a deeper sleep, she heard a voice ask, “Hannah, are you feeling all right?”

A hand rested on Hannah's shoulder. “I think she's just a little tired, Diana,” Barbara answered. “Remember she was up late last night.”

With a groan, Hannah pulled the covers off of herself. Her eyes fluttered open as she propped herself up on one elbow, and was met with Barbara's gentle smile. “Sorry, just a slow morning,” she admitted in a low voice.

“You'd better get dressed, or we'll miss breakfast,” Barbara giggled. “And you know Diana and I wouldn't just leave without you.”

“Right,” Hannah muttered. As Barbara left her bedside, she rubbed at her eyes and blinked until the bleariness of sleep cleared from her vision. She stretched and climbed out of bed, hoping that getting up and having breakfast would wake her up more. As she got changed her uniform and tied her hair up as usual, her mind drifted in particular to the girl that she looked forward to seeing later that afternoon. With classes being as busy as they were, she had not had any time to spend with Amanda for the last few days.

How much she longed to be in the warmth and security of her arms right now.

* * *

Hannah's jaws parted in a yawn. She waited alone on a bench in the courtyard with the early afternoon sun overhead. The area was quiet now, as most students were still away at lunch, so it was a good time for her and Amanda to be alone and have some privacy.

In fact, Amanda was already running late.

“Hey, cutie,” the familiar voice called.

Hannah hopped off of the bench and was met with the sight of Amanda entering the courtyard. “Amanda!” she called out, unable to control her excitement as her feet carried towards her girlfriend and was accepted into her arms. Hannah combed her hand through her Amanda's hair, soft despite its wild appearance. The taller girl leaned her head back into Hannah's palm as a wide grin stretched across her face.

“You really like my hair, huh? You always want to touch it,” she purred, drawing her lips back to expose her teeth.

“It's very unique,” Hannah admitted. “It's surprising how soft it is.” She combed her hand down to the back of Amanda's neck, feeling the shiver beneath her girlfriend's skin.

With a squeak, Hannah found herself dipped back as lips were pressed roughly against hers. Amanda locked eyes with her as she finished, allowing a few seconds of silence to pass as heat swept over Hannah's cheeks. She returned her girlfriend's cool, relaxed grin with a sheepish one.

“Not as soft as your lips, Han,” Amanda whispered.

Once she was stood upright again, Hannah clapped both of her hands over her face. “Amanda…” she groaned. Amanda broke into a fit of laughter.

“What can I say? You're cute when you're flustered.”

* * *

Amanda invited Hannah back to her dorm with her. Constanze and Jasminka were still at lunch, allowing the two to have the whole room to themselves. Amanda took a seat on the edge of her bed, allowing Hannah room to join her on her lap.

“You know, I've always found your dorm really cozy,” Hannah hummed as she leaned back against Amanda.

“Why's that?” Amanda whispered as she snaked her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Hannah scanned her eyes over the small dorm for a moment before she answered. “It's nothing like what I grew up with or what I'm used to, but it feels warm and secure.” She placed a hand over Amanda's and twined their fingers together. “But more importantly, it's because you're here.”

Both girls giggled as Amanda began to pepper Hannah with kisses, smiling into each one. As they calmed down, Hannah stifled a yawn and leaned her head against Amanda's shoulder. Her eyes were dull and lacked her usual liveliness.

Amanda rested her cheek against the top of Hannah's head. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just,” Hannah yawned again, “I didn't sleep well last night.”

A few seconds of quiet passed between the girls before Amanda tightened her hold on Hannah. As gently as she could, she laid her girlfriend out on the bed beside her.

“Why don't you just rest here with me for a bit?” Amanda suggested. She kept her arms wrapped around Hannah and drew her in close.

At first Hannah seemed to want to protest, digging her fingers into the sheets and fighting to keep her eyes open. “I shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the day. I'll be fine,” she insisted.

Amanda gave her a quick squeeze. “It's okay. I'll be here with ya the whole time.”

At these words, Hannah relaxed into Amanda's arms. Amanda reached down to pull the blankets over them, and planted a quick kiss on Hannah's forehead as her eyes fluttered shut. Before long, the quiet peacefulness in the room made Amanda grow weary, and she drifted to sleep as well alongside her girlfriend.

* * *

“Oh my. I think they're asleep, Constanze.”

Entering the dorm behind Jasminka, Constanze noticed her roommate and her girlfriend fast asleep on Amanda's bed. She closed the door behind her, careful to keep it quiet, and gestured towards Jasminka with a finger pressed to her lips. Jasminka nodded with a smile in response.

The tired girlfriends would be left in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update. Sorry about keeping you guys waiting. I've been getting a little bit worn down with writing lately, and posting my Charoix one-shot pushed this request back another day. I'm gonna temporarily be closing requests after this to allow me some time to catch up on my queue. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	34. Diakko ~ Party Flair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko attend one of Andrew's parties together, only to receive some unwanted attention.

“You two are seeing each other now? Consider me impressed, Diana.”

Akko had one arm hooked around her girlfriend's and tugged at the shoulder strap of her dress, one which she had borrowed from Diana, while she listened to Andrew speak. To actually be invited to another one of his grand parties along with Diana was an experience that Akko never expected to have. It was a privilege of dating a Cavendish and being a friend of Andrew's. As he was older now, he organized these celebrations without the oversight of his father, who still regarded witches with some suspicion despite the defeat of the missile by Akko and Diana themselves.

“Yes, but it's still rather fresh. We only just started seeing each other a couple of months ago,” Diana responded. She took Akko's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. This brought a smile to Akko's lips.

“I never expected this,” Andrew admitted as he adjusted his suit. “Meaning, for you to fall for a girl from such a different upbringing. We all understood since you were little, Diana, that you were ga--”

“Excuse me, Andrew,” Diana interjected, “but let's not go there.”

Andrew cleared his throat. “Of course. I apologize.”

After they finished up their discussion, Diana led Akko away into the crowd. Akko glanced around. For a party organized primarily by Andrew himself, it still consisted of a majority of middle-aged adults from wealthy British families. There were few attendees around Akko's age. The party felt much more stiff and dull than when she infiltrated one two years prior along with Lotte and Sucy. Neither one of them were present now, both having told Akko to just enjoy her night with Diana while they stayed behind.

Akko let out a long sigh as she took a seat near the refreshment table. Diana sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you all right, Akko?” she asked.

“Yeah. Just a little tired,” Akko answered, unwilling to admit to her disillusionment.

Diana rose from her seat and returned moments later to hand Akko a glass of punch. Akko accepted it and began to take a sip, but the sharp flavor of fruit did little to alleviate her low mood. Diana returned to her seat, leaning in to press a kiss to Akko's cheek as soon as she lowered the glass from her lips.

“I understand this wasn't what you were expecting. It is rather different from the last time you, well, became a surprise guest at Andrew's party,” Diana consoled.

Of course by now she had no issue reading how Akko was feeling.

“It is different this time,” Akko murmured. “I guess the whole thrill from last time was just sneaking in. Now it's just a lame, dried up get-together for old people to brag about their successes.” She watched the contents of her glass swirl around as she twirled it in her hand. “I doubt most of them even care that much about Andrew.”

Diana let out a chuckle. “I know how that is. I've never been one for parties myself. When I was little, before my mother,” she paused to take a breath, “well, died, we used to have very similar parties at the Cavendish Estate. I was never fond of them then, and I suppose I never grew out of that.”

Both girls laughed together. Sharing the moment with Diana was enough to lift Akko's mood, and seeing her girlfriend enjoying herself always reflected on her as well. “See? We have more in common than people think,” Akko said between fits of giggles. She lifted her glass to her lips again, downing the rest of the punch. With the empty glass now in hand, she hopped out of her seat. “I'll be back in a sec, Diana.”

Akko ambled down the length of the refreshment table, glass in hand, as she eyed the delicacies on display. Before long she spotted the punch bowl. She lifted the ladle from it and refilled her small glass with a single scoop. As she returned it, movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Akko found herself face-to-face with a young man around her age, eighteen at the time.

“Hey, pleasure to meet you.” The man held a hand out towards Akko. “I'm Brian. Andrew's cousin.”

Akko fumbled for words. She swapped the glass between hands and completed the hand shake. “Atsuko Kagari.”

“So you're the girl who Diana's going out with?” Brian asked. He leaned in closer, prompting Akko to take a step back.

“Yeah, that's right.” She wanted nothing more than to leave this situation now. It had grown awkward fast. Yet she felt trapped, unable to leave out of her own politeness.

“Seems like she made a good choice.” Brian raised his eyebrows. “You are a cutie.”

Before she could respond, an arm hooked around Akko's from behind and pulled her away. The punch sloshed over the rim of her glass as she was lurched back. Diana led Akko away into the crowd, stomping with each step. Akko followed with gratefulness as soon as she realized who had grabbed her, mumbling her gratitude.

Once they were a safe distance away from the refreshment table, Diana released her girlfriend's arm, but she continued to glare in the direction that they had come from. “I couldn't bear to see you getting treated like that,” she fumed. “Hard to believe he's related to Andrew. Clearly that man doesn't understand boundaries.”

“He is rather forward,” Akko faltered, placing her glass on a nearby table. The thought of having anything to drink no longer appealed to her, and she peered up at Diana. Diana drew her in close, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Akko returned the embrace, as she felt the warmth of another kiss being pressed to her forehead.

“Hey, Diana really does have a girlfriend!” a voice called from the crowd.

As the girls parted, several more young men stepped forward from the crowd. In an instant, they all had their eyes on Akko.

“Wow, you're Atsuko Kagari, the first generation witch who helped stop the missile crisis!” One of the men was not afraid to saunter close to Akko. Akko took another step closer to Diana as he did so. “Tell me, is Miss Cavendish the reason you became interested in magic?”

“No, it was Shiny Chariot actually…” Akko's voice trailed off into a whisper.

“That is enough!”

The group grew quiet as Andrew stepped in, eyes narrowed and hands clasped behind his back as he came between Akko and the flirt.

“You are all guests here,” Andrew continued, “and I have the right to dismiss any of you if you do not display proper decorum. All I ask is for you to be polite to one another.” Akko gasped as she found Andrew gesturing towards her with palm upturned. “Miss Kagari is here with her girlfriend Diana. She wants to enjoy herself, not be asked a million questions about how their relationship came to be.”

To the surprise of both Akko and Diana, none of the men protested. They each shrugged and dispersed back into the crowd. Andrew turned to the girls with a satisfied smile.

“Thank you, Andrew,” Diana breathed. “It means a lot that you're looking out for us.”

“Of course.” Andrew's posture relaxed. “Anything for my friends.”

Akko smiled and pressed close to Diana, nuzzling against her cheek. She may have been disappointed by the party earlier, but now she looked forward to spending time with her girlfriend under Andrew's vigilant eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't think all or even most men are like this, but I received a request and I'm a sellout yadda yadda.
> 
> But anyway that's another request off of my queue. It was quite fun to write, and hopefully I can get back on a more regular schedule again. :)


	35. Pre-Relationship Diakko ~ Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko returns to Luna Nova early during summer break and soon realizes how much she missed Diana. AU where the dormitories have their own kitchens.

The sheets rustled as Akko stretched out underneath them. She rubbed her eyes as she found herself met with the silence of the dorm. A week still remained in summer break, but she had returned to Luna Nova earlier than most students who had gone home for their holiday. Lotte and Sucy were not going to be back for a few more days, and even after one night of having the small dorm to herself, Akko was overwhelmed with a feeling of solitude. She had grown used to having her roommates with her every night.

Long shadows stretched across the dorm as the early morning sun filtered through the window. Akko leaned back in bed, hands folded over her chest, as she stared at the floor. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, as thoughts of the girl that she missed the most while she was away passed through her mind. A flash of platinum blonde hair that was always in perfect condition. Blue eyes that had once appeared icy but were now gentle. It was difficult to believe that just one year ago, their relationship was vitriolic. Things were very different now.

Realizing the time, Akko sat up and pulled herself out of bed. Breakfast would be ending before long, and she needed to get changed before heading to her dormitory's kitchen. As she finished buttoning up her vest and began to tie up her hair, she was overcome with a sense of yearning for the girl on her mind.

Akko really did miss Diana. The two had had no contact during the few weeks that she had returned home to Japan, and she had yet to see her since she had been back to Luna Nova, even though Diana had remained there for her holiday. Akko was quiet as she slipped out of her dorm and down the corridor. Maybe there was a chance that Diana was still in her own dormitory's kitchen.

* * *

The West Dormitory's kitchen had emptied of students by the time Akko had arrived, and all tables had been cleared, though it did not take her long to notice the lone figure at the sinks in the back. Akko's breath caught in her throat the moment she realized who this was. Diana, with her hair tied back and sleeves rolled up, was bent over a sink, washing the few remaining dishes from breakfast. Most students did not care to clean up after themselves, although Finnelan insisted on doing so without magic because it “built character.” It did not surprise Akko to see Diana taking up the responsibility herself.

“Diana?” Akko stammered, just loud enough for her voice to carry across the room.

The blonde stopped her work for a moment and peered over her shoulder. As her eyes met Akko's, she gave a smile. “Good morning, Akko. I didn't expect to see you here.”

Not a word about the time that they had spent apart. As Diana returned to her work, Akko wanted to speak up. To tell Diana how much she had missed her. How much she had thought about her when she was back at home. No words could describe what she felt in her heart as she crossed the floor. Akko wrapped her arms around Diana's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

The sudden touch made Diana stiffen. “Akko, are you okay?”

“I just…” Akko took a deep breath. “I missed you. A lot.”

The kitchen fell silent again as Diana's muscles relaxed. She pulled her hands out of the water and dried them on a discarded towel nearby. Akko soon found herself with Diana's arms around her in return, with one hand placed on the back of her head as Diana drew her in close to her chest.

* * *

“I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get so caught up in work that I forget to express how I'm feeling.” Diana scratched her cheek, as Akko was seated beside her at the table, shoveling forkfuls of scrambled eggs into her mouth. Although it was a little late for breakfast, she was fortunate that there was still some food left behind.

“I'm just glad to see you again,” she giggled through a full mouth, spitting bits of egg onto her plate. Diana grimaced.

“Look, Akko. Please don't speak with your mouth open.”

Akko nodded as she moved on to the rest of her dish. The pair enjoyed the company of each other in silence for the next few minutes. Diana had poured herself a cup of tea, and rejoined Akko at the table as she gave it time to cool. After taking her first sip, she cleared her throat and spoke up.

“Akko?”

With a mouthful of hash brown, Akko finished chewing it and swallowed. “Yeah?”

“You're going to help me with the dishes after this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a bit late on this one, and it's a little short, but I hope you can appreciate what I came up with regardless. :)
> 
> And today is also the 14th of February, so happy Valentine's Day!


	36. Suakko ~ Lily Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation for an upcoming exam, Akko practices metamorphosis magic with Sucy.

As early spring was under way, traces of winter remained in the yet cool but pleasant atmosphere, even after all of the snow had gone. It was late afternoon, sun low in the sky, as the red team exited the leyline at the entrance to Luna Nova together. Each girl landed their broom and dismounted, Akko being the last, but with just as much ease and grace as her roommates. It was almost 6 in the evening, and still being daylight, she sighed at the reminder that the days were growing longer.

Lotte gripped her broom and held it vertically as she turned back to grin at the girl behind her. “You know you've gotten really good at this, Akko.”

“She’s right,” Sucy agreed, slouched as usual now that she was on the ground again. “Never really expected that to happen.” She drew her lips back, baring her teeth in a smug grin. The sight made Akko tense up. Sucy may not have been the most eloquent speaker, or even the kindest, but even when she took a jab at Akko there was always an underlying tone of affection. This became more true as the two grew closer together, now having known each other for just under two years. As her skin became warm, Akko was certain her face was flushed.

“Well why the attention now? I've been able to fly for a while now and cast spells.” Akko folded her arms, broomstick held against her. “I'm just as competent as any other witch now!”

Lotte placed a hand on her cheek. “I guess it's because I've been thinking that exams are next week, and our first one is going to be in metamorphosis. I remember you used to really struggle with that one.”

“I don't now!”

“Looking a little red, Akko,” Sucy giggled, placing her hand over her mouth. She was soon interrupted by the anxious tapping of a broomstick against the hard ground.

“C’mon, we need to get back.” Lotte directed her roommates with a gentle beckoning of her free hand. “We gave Headmistress Holbrooke our word that we would be back at this time so we should hurry.”

Akko gave a slow nod and fell behind her roommates as they headed towards the entrance hall together, the sound of Sucy's laughter still on her mind.

* * *

Luna Nova's botanical gardens was home to many rare, magical plants, and several small trees aside from the Jennifer tree itself. One tree in particular appeared to have reached the end of its life. Its bark had turned white and brittle, and few of its leaves remained. All attempts from both students and faculty had failed to restore it to health.

Akko stood before the tree, wand in hand. Sucy was beside her, glancing between her and the dying plant. She snickered. “If you think this will work, see if you can turn it into a giant mushroom.”

“Right,” Akko responded beneath her breath. With a flick of her wand, she commanded, “Slonhon Deance!”

There was a gasp from Sucy. “Wait, Akko, that's the wrong--”

The spell twisted around the tree and it became enveloped in light. In its place appeared a healthy, young tree, pink flowers blooming along each branch. It was a familiar sight to her, but Akko still flinched. There was no way that this could be.

“A cherry blossom?” she wondered aloud. She took a few steps closer to the tree, but on closer inspection she noticed the oddity of the flower. Each was six-petaled with prominent stamen. “Wait a second. These aren't cherry blossoms,” Akko breathed. “These are lilies.”

“Lilies don't grow on trees,” Sucy commented as she joined Akko at her side. She cupped her hand around one flower, and Akko could tell from her expression that she had no doubt about their identity.

“Well apparently these lilies do.” Akko shrugged.

Sucy removed a flower from the tree with a tiny snap. She held it out to Akko and tucked it in her hair, just above her ear. Akko gasped as Sucy took a few steps back, a smile appearing on her lips.

“You look stunning, Akko,” she beamed.

Akko patted at the lily in her hair. The short stem scratched at her skin, but to see Sucy pleased, she returned the smile anyway. “You mean because of the flower?”

Sucy took Akko's hand between both of hers, peering down at it as she held it close to her chest. When she met Akko's eyes again, a noticeable red hue had spread across her face. “With or without,” she added. “You're very pretty, Akko.”

Thanks.” Akko hesisted as she rubbed at the back of her neck. “You look nice too.”

The girls had moved closer together. Sucy's lips were parted, and Akko could feel the warmth of her breath against her cheek. In an effort to dispel the awkwardness of the situation, Akko glanced back at the unusual tree. “Still, I messed up. I used the wrong incantation.”

“I'd hardly consider turning a dying tree into a cherry blossom with lilies to be a failure.” Sucy's gaze had returned to the flower in her friend's hair. “Even if it was a mistake, something good came out of it, and I consider that a success.”

Both girls giggled, drawing closer until they leaned against each other, forehead-to-forehead, both with flushed smiles. It was in that moment that Akko realized why it was that she enjoyed Sucy's presence as much as she did. She wanted to be with her. To call Sucy hers.

In a sweet moment, their lips met. It was over before either girl had realized what had just occurred. They both backed away from each other, apologizing beneath their breath.

“Sorry, I didn't really mean to,” Akko sputtered. “I don't know what I was thinking.”

Sucy had stopped apologizing to take a deep breath. “Don't worry about it. I actually thought it was nice.” She offered Akko another smile.

Akko was not certain of how to respond. That had been her first kiss, and to be with Sucy left her buzzing to her core. She soon found herself returning the smile. With a nod she replied, “I liked it too. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you ever wanted to do it again.” Standing up right, she at last spoke the words she knew she had wanted to for a while. “I like you a lot, Sucy. I've wanted us to go on to be more than friends.”

To Akko's surprise, Sucy approached her again and leaned in to plant another kiss to her cheek. “I think we can arrange that,” she whispered into her ear.

As the girls embraced, they found themselves showered with dozens of lilies. The flowers fluttered down from above them, rolling off of them and scattering across the soil of the botanical garden. Akko's spell had worn off, and the tree shed its blooms as it once again withered to the state it had once been in. Akko and Sucy found themselves surrounded by the pink flowers, just the two of them at the center. To them it was a good sign for the future of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am saddened to announce that these requests prompts will be coming to a close soon, effective March 10, in favor of working on my other stories that I have planned. Up until the cutoff date I will continue to take requests, but none afterwards. I will be reopening requests again for now.
> 
> Other stories I have planned for the future are a rewrite/overhaul of my old Pokemon fanfiction Eevee's Mark, as well as other LWA stories. The main one will be my multichapter Suakko series titled A Penchant for Her, though this one I will probably not start work on until the latter part of March, but I also have plans for Hanbarbara as well since I love exploring their characters.
> 
> But as always, thank you for reading. :)


	37. Akko ~ Burning Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko becomes more acquainted with her phoenix familiar.

“So what do you guys think?”

Lotte and Sucy were in shocked silence, eyes wide and mouths agape, as they stared at the large, fiery bird perched on Akko's arm. The phoenix bent forward, shifting her gaze between the roommates as she examined them.

“You have a phoenix?” Sucy exclaimed, unable to make one of her usual witty comments. The phoenix locked eyes with her for a moment, Sucy unable to make a sound, until the phoenix shook out her feathers and scattered embers onto the dorm floor. Lotte and Sucy drew back with a gasp.

“Yeah! I guess she's my familiar now,” Akko responded. With her free hand she reached towards the phoenix, who bowed her head with permission. Akko ruffled the feathers at the nape of the bird's neck, small magic flames licking at her fingers. They were hot to the touch and turned her skin red on contact, but it did not burn. Instead it was a pleasant, loving warmth. “I decided to name her Sakuya.”

Lotte left her chair while Sucy remained on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest. She approached the phoenix as Akko finished petting her, prompting Sakuya to snap her hooked beak at the Finnish girl. Lotte flinched and took a step back. “How can you touch her? Are you sure you're not hurt?”

“I'm not sure, but I think Sakuya just chooses not to hurt me.” Akko shrugged. She had to admit that she wondered about that herself, but she took it as a sign of the bond and trust that had been forged between them. After all, Sakuya was made of fire, and the students who had seen her since Akko had met her the day prior refused to touch her. They said that being close was enough to feel the intense heat.

A mischievous giggle came from beside Akko. “If that's the case, I hope Sakuya wouldn't mind missing a feather.”

Strong talons tightened their grip on Akko's arm. Sakuya half raised her wings and let out a sharp screech. Sucy stepped around Akko with a smug grin and held up a pair of tweezers, a single flaming feather pinched in it. As the alchemist took a seat at the desk, Akko chided, “Sucy, that hurts her! Don't do it again.”

“I won't. I only needed one anyway.” Sucy hastily removed the lid from a metallic container and dropped the feather into it before tossing the heated tweezers aside. She clenched her injured hand, blowing on the fresh burns. Lotte let out a long sigh.

Sakuya loosened her grip on Akko's arm as her feathers laid flat again. She dipped her head towards Akko again, who obliged with more scratches. Lotte watched but held back, not wanting another outburst from the phoenix.

“So what are you gonna do with her?” she asked. “Do any of the professors know about her?”

“Yeah. Finnelan saw her yesterday so Headmistress probably knows by now,” Akko answered. She ran her fingers down the side of Sakuya's neck, and the phoenix leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. “She thinks I'll hurt myself or set something on fire but it's been a whole day and that hasn't happened yet, so I think we're okay.”

“You're the only one who's not hurt by her.” Sucy winced as she stood up from her desk, hand held close to her chest. “They'll probably try to make you get rid of her. That's why I needed a feather as soon as possible.”

Akko snapped her attention to her roommate. “I can't get rid of Sakuya! She's my familiar.” Sakuya lowered her stance, echoing the growing tension in Akko's body. “I know she's a phoenix, but if she can trust me then she can learn to trust others too.”

Lotte brought a hand to her chin, one eyebrow raised. “Just be careful, Akko,” she advised.

“Will do,” Akko agreed. She passed between Lotte and Sucy to retrieve a magical linguistics textbook that was placed on the desk. As she spun around, holding the book close, she announced, “Anyway, I'm gonna head down to the library. Diana asked me if I wanted to study with her so I said sure.” Sakuya bobbed her head and chattered in response. As Akko began to head for the door, she was blocked by Lotte holding out her hands.

“Wait, are you planning on bringing Sakuya with you?” she questioned. “Books are… kinda flammable, you know.”

Akko shrugged. “Of course I'll bring her. She's my familiar and I'm still getting to know her.” She ran a finger again through Sakuya's feathers, feeling their heat as the phoenix accepted the touch. “Besides, if anything goes wrong I'm sure Diana can fix it.”

“You shouldn't just expect her to feel obligated like that,” Sucy muttered.

Akko paused at the door. “Well Sakuya will control herself, so I'm not worried.”

The small dorm was left in silence as Akko closed the door behind her, bringing her new familiar with her.

* * *

Never before had Akko witnessed Diana at such a loss for words. Sakuya had decided to stretch her wings and have a quick flight around the library, leaving an impressive trail of flames behind her that were quick to burn out. She came to a suitable perch on the back of a chair, where she bowed her head towards Akko. Akko humored the phoenix with another rub to the back of her head.

“I can't believe this. The rumors really were true,” Diana breathed. “You really did summon a phoenix, and can touch her too.” She tipped her head and met Sakuya's gaze with a quizzical expression. “But this contradicts my understanding of summonable familiars. A first generation witch should not be able to have this ability, much less a familiar that she immediately forms a bond with.”

Akko gazed up at Diana with a smile. “Sounds like you have more research to do, Diana.”

“Indeed,” Diana agreed with a single nod. “It seems the world of magic has more mysteries that are yet to be uncovered. Perhaps the general consensus on summonable familiars is not entirely accurate, or perhaps there is something in your family history that you are not even aware of, Akko.”

The room grew silent. Akko's smile faded. Drops of freezing water trickled into her veins as she maintained eye contact with Diana. Sakuya tensed up beside her. “What are you saying?” Akko asked.

Diana waved a dismissive hand, but stammered as she spoke. “Just forget I said anything. Don't concern yourself with it.”

Before Akko could say anything, Sakuya cried out and spread her mighty wings. Before either of the girls could react, the phoenix soared around the library, igniting every book and furnishing that she passed. In a matter of seconds, the library was engulfed in flames, and a screen of smoke filled the room. Akko choked, eyes streaming, as she and Diana broke down into fits of dry coughing. As she opened one eye again, Akko sighted Sakuya as she passed through a tower of flames above one of the tables.

“Sakuya, stop!” she rasped. “This is madness! You can't destroy the library because you're a little upset!”

Out of the corner of her vision, she noticed Diana removing her wand and holding it out before her. Between coughs, she muttered an incantation. A blue orb left the rod and traveled to the center of the library as it absorbed the smoke, where it burst into a downpour of water. Akko's hands shot up to guard her face as her uniform was soaked.

The flames were gone, leaving behind minimal damage and shallow water covering the floor of the library. Akko allowed her arms to drop back to her sides, even as she was breathing hard and her heart pounded in her chest. Diana let out a long sigh.

“At least the damage is not extensive. A simple repair spell will do.”

Akko could not find the words to reply. Sakuya was not anywhere to be seen. Her eyes fell on a dark patch on the floor and she gasped, splashing through the puddle to reach it.

Choked out ashes were spread across the library floor, drifting with the movement of the water. A tear rolled down Akko's cheek.

* * *

Due to the respect she commanded among the professors of Luna Nova, Diana was able to negotiate Akko's punishment for the disturbance her familiar had caused. Merely reorganizing the library. After all none of the damage had been permanent.

Upon returning to her dorm that night, Akko could only sit on her bed without a word while Lotte and Sucy attempted to console her. She had gathered the ashes in a large bowl provided by Sucy, which was placed in her lap. Akko stared into it, feeling the warmth of the bowl that remained, as the words of her roommates did not register in her brain. That is until Sucy spoke up in an urgent tone.

“Hey, what's it doing?” Sucy leaned closer to the bowl. Akko blinked a few times, but after her eyes refocused she noticed something was different. The ashes had taken on a glowing red hue, and with it, she could feel the heat of the bowl grow more intense.

“Are the legends about phoenixes really true?” Lotte gasped.

“What legends?” Akko asked.

The ashes glowed brighter, and that was when Akko noticed it. Movement beneath them. A familiar beak broke the surface. The roommates watched in awe as the fiery bird, reborn, burned away the ashes around her as she rose from them. Sakuya opened her wings, sending down a shower of embers, as she met Akko's eyes again.

It was that moment that Akko knew that Sakuya was her partner for life, and that the phoenix was just as much of a legend as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from a previous request. If you know what video game fire user that Sakuya is named after, then you're cool and we can hang. The title of the request that this was continued from should be a pretty big hint.
> 
> Anyway I am admittedly quite attached to Sakuya as a character now. I think I might actually make her a permanent OC-ish character who will accompany Akko in my future stories. Outside of requests, that is.


	38. Suakko ~ Anxiety Abroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy joins Akko during a trip home to Japan.

Sucy had never been to Japan before, and although she was excited to visit her girlfriend's home country for the first time, it also struck her nerves. She had never been much of one for travel, and even though she had done it before, it was always exhausting. The pair had landed together in Tokyo after a long, restless flight from the United Kingdom. Sucy hated planes. Catching any sleep on them was impossible for her, but even with the help of ley lines flying a broom that distance was not feasible, so they had no choice. Reaching the Shinkansen station was even more of a hassle, with pulling their luggage along ridged strips on every sidewalk, and Sucy could have sworn she saw the same small convenience store at least five times before their first train arrived in downtown Tokyo. She had really wished they had planned the first day of their trip better, as no more than a few hours after arriving in Japan, they were en route to Akko's home city. Sucy had heard much about Japan's bullet trains, but now that she was on one herself for the first time, she did not expect the ride to be as smooth and quiet as it was. It was not long before she leaned her seat back and began to drift off. Akko give her hand a gentle squeeze.

It was evening by the time they approached their destination, and Sucy was awakened by a soft melody as the train began to gradually slow. Akko gathered up all of their luggage, and before long they found themselves swept away in the crowd as they were leaving the Shinkansen platform, Sucy keeping as close to her girlfriend as possible. Once they had passed through the ticket gate, she let out a sigh and crouched down to return her tourist pass to her luggage. There was a soft tug at the sleeve of her jacket, and when Sucy lifted her head again, Akko had disappeared from her side. Straightening up, she scanned her eyes over the bustling crowd of the station until she spotted her girlfriend embracing a middle-aged couple. Sucy halted in her place, sweat forming on her brow. Akko's mother looked much like Akko herself, though with features starting to wrinkle and perhaps a centimeter or two shorter. Her father was a bespectacled man who would not appear out of place in an office building.

Akko took a step back and glanced over her shoulder with a wide grin. “Sucy, what are you waiting for? Come on!” She gave an animated gesture with her hand. Sucy stiffened, yet soon found herself taking steps forward. She could not bring herself to meet the couple's eyes, instead deciding to rest her head on Akko's shoulder. Akko wrapped an arm around her and drew her in close to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. With a sigh, Sucy let herself relax a little, but she still could not help but watch her girlfriend's parents for any sudden or unusual movements after the display of affection.

They remained still.

“This is my girlfriend, Sucy,” Akko introduced. Sucy gasped as she backed away from her. She could already feel the back of her neck heating up, feeling the eyes of judgment on her, as the people on the crowded platform continued to pass by her. Akko's father stepped up to her, and Sucy peered up at him, expecting harsh words.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Kagari Hiroshi.” He dipped down in a quick bow before his wife joined his side.

“Kagari Yuri,” she greeted, followed by her own bow. “I hope you have treated our daughter with kindness.”

“Sucy Manbavaran,” she replied, returning the bow as she attempted to shake off her embarrassment. While it was a relief that Akko's parents appeared to be accepting enough, Sucy also had to admit to herself that she was impressed by their proficiency in English. It was rather formal, though she could not determine if it was from lack of experience in speaking the language, or out of politeness when meeting a stranger.

She did not have time to dwell on it as she soon departed with Akko's family on their way to their home in Kyoto. Even in the dark Sucy could see the house was a considerable size, and a blend of both traditional Japanese and modern architecture. It seemed that Akko came from a family of moderate wealth.

At the door Sucy swapped out her shoes for a pair of slippers, while Akko and her parents chose to enter the house in just their socks. The inside was even more impressive with its furnishings and decorations. Akko gave her a quick tour of the place. The kitchen and dining area were connected, with a table large enough for four. Behind the house was a garden, with the flowers in full bloom now that it was summer. Akko then led Sucy to her old bedroom upstairs. Sucy's heart began to pound again as they entered. It was an intimate experience to her to be allowed into such a personal space, but her frayed nerves began to relax when she saw Akko's smile.

Aside from a few Shiny Chariot posters on the walls, it was a typical bedroom for a teenager. A desk was situated in one corner with a laptop computer on it, powered off, and various figurines lined the shelves above it. The only window was covered by shades, and the bed was in its own corner. Sucy was slow to step inside, but when she did she found herself examining the figurines. It did not come as a surprise to her when a few of them were none other than Chariot, along with fictional characters from Japanese media that she did not recognize. The silence in the room was broken as Akko flopped back into her bed.

“I haven't been in my own bed in ages!” Akko let out a long sigh and splayed her arms out until they hung over the edges of the bed. “It just feels so good to be home again.”

Sucy smiled at her girlfriend before deciding to join her, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. She knelt forward and ruffled Akko's hair, earning a giggle from her. Arms shot up around her, and before she could react Sucy found herself in a tight hug.

“I'm so glad you came here with me, Sucy. I really appreciate it,” Akko cooed.

“Why wouldn't I have come?” Sucy replied, keeping her voice low. “I love you, Akko. You know that.”

Akko pressed closer to Sucy and began to nuzzle her cheek. “I love you too, Sucy!”

As they continued their displays of affection, the inevitable question continued nagging at Sucy until she at last decided to speak up. “Where am I going to sleep?”

“That won't be an issue, if you'd like to just share my bed with me.” Akko smiled up at Sucy, tightening her hug.

Sucy returned the smile. “Of course.”

Their lips met, and knowing that they were away from judging eyes, Sucy enjoyed the next few seconds. Knowing that it was just her and her girlfriend, Sucy poured all of her love into the kiss, until they broke apart, and they enjoyed each other's presence in silence.  
The following day, Akko and Sucy went out together into Kyoto, returning to Akko's house only in late afternoon. Her parents wanted to share dinner with her and Sucy, in order to spend more time with their daughter's girlfriend and get to know her better.

Sucy sat beside Akko at the table, with her parents at the other end. Her mother had served a cup of green tea to everyone, and Sucy could not help but watch the warm vapors rising out of hers. She did not often drink tea, but she could not turn it down when it was served to her either. As she was distracted, Akko's family put their hands together and recited, “Itadakimasu!” Each lifted up their tea cups and began to take a sip. Sucy followed suit, trying to mimic the way she saw Akko holding her cup. She took a small sip, wincing at the heat.

The chopsticks she had been given were wooden and disposable. Sucy snapped the pair apart and began to position them in her hand. She had some experience with chopsticks thanks to Akko demonstrating for her, but it was not yet second nature for her.

_Two fingers and the thumb to hold the upper chopstick. The lower chopstick rests on the ring finger._

By the time she had the utensils positioned correctly, Akko and her parents were already serving themselves from a bowl of rice at the center of the table. When it was her turn, Sucy struggled to pick up the grains with her chopsticks, many of them slipping away from her after she had a grip on them. As she did so, Akko struck up a conversation with her parents. Despite being distracted, it took Sucy only a few seconds to realize that they were speaking entirely in English. She supposed it was to make her feel included, but at the moment she was too hungry from a day of walking around the city to care. Once she felt that she had enough rice, she held her bowl just beneath her chin as she began to scoop as much of it into her mouth as she could. That was until a question was directed at her.

“I understand that you met as students of Luna Nova,” Hiroshi began, “but you are not British, Sucy. Where do you come from?”

Sucy could not help but smile at the question, as well as the use of her given name. She supposed it was due to her status as a foreigner. Placing her rice bowl on the table, she answered, “I was born in the Philippines and was raised by my adoptive mother, a witch. I was raised to be one too so I guess I could be considered to be from a witch family.”

“That is good,” Yuri hummed, having finished her rice. “We don't have witches in this family, but we feel pride that Atsuko has been studying to become a witch.” She smiled at her daughter. Akko's shoulders raised as she gave an embarrassed laugh.

The conversation continued throughout the meal, with Sucy becoming more involved. It brought her out of her shell as Akko's parents seemed to show genuine interest in her. That is until the conversation took another direction.

“We were surprised when Atsuko was a student in middle school and told us that she likes the girls.” Yuri waved her hands in front of her dramatically. “We were worried. 'Our daughter likes the girls, not the boys! She will be bullied!’”

“But I'm fine!” Akko insisted. “Maybe some of my classmates were jerks but I don't care anymore!”

“We're happy that you're happy, Atsuko,” Hiroshi replied with a smile. At that moment Sucy began to feel tightness in her stomach, though she was not certain if it was her nerves returning or the meal she was served not agreeing with her. She placed her chopsticks on the table beside her dish.

“You liked much of the girls in your class. Do you remember Tanaka?” Yuri asked.

Akko's face had grown flushed. “Yes, I remember.” Sucy found herself drawn closer to Akko as an arm was wrapped around her. “But I've only ever loved Sucy! She's the one I'm happy to be with.”

“And you, Sucy?” Sucy tensed up further once she realized that Yuri now had her attention on her. “Did you have any girls before Atsuko?”

With all eyes on her, a wave of nausea overcame Sucy. Breaking away from Akko, she stood up and made a dash for the back door.

“Sucy, wait!” Akko called after her.  
A few minutes passed of Sucy sitting alone in the flower garden, the late afternoon sun beating down on her. She wiped away a trail of sweat that had formed on her forehead as she watched the various blooms dance in the gentle breeze before her. Her nausea had faded, as she sat on the cool stone path through the garden. She almost did not take notice when the door behind her slid open.

“Sucy?” came Akko's voice.

Sucy did not answer. She heard the door close again before Akko joined her at her side.

“Are you okay with talking again?” the Japanese girl asked.

“Yeah,” Sucy sighed. “Akko, for most of my early life I struggled with my orientation. Being Filipina, they're not exactly the most accepting people of different sexualities.” She paused, burying her face in her knees. “I never told anyone the way I felt towards other girls, but I still tried to deny it. To make myself attracted to men. But I wasn't, and my peers already saw me as weird enough.”

“Sucy…” Akko breathed.

“I think that's part of why I left,” Sucy continued. “To escape the part of me I didn't want to accept. I don't think it was until after I got to know you, Akko, that I accepted my orientation.” A smile came to her lips as she lifted her head up again. “I've never been with anyone before you. You're the first one I've ever felt so comfortable being myself with.” She shook her head. “Look, I'm sorry I ran off like that. I was nervous… and I didn't want to bring up any bad memories.”

Akko shifted closer to Sucy. “I'm sorry it was so difficult for you growing up like that.”

“Don't worry about it,” Sucy told her. “It’s in the past now, and I'm over it.”

“Well I'm glad you're here with me now,” Akko whispered. She brought Sucy close in a tight embrace, which Sucy soon returned.

She would be together with Akko in Japan for a few weeks, but she looked forward to all of the time she would spend with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest request ever but eh. I decided to make an exception.
> 
> This chapter has been reworked since posting as I have now been to Japan and can write more from my experiences there. Hopefully the changes made help it sound more authentic.
> 
> Note that as a native English speaker it's a little difficult for me to imagine how someone would speak it as their second language when they are not yet fluent, but I did what I could.


	39. Akkobowl ~ Chemical Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko drinks an unlabeled potion, and the other students begin to act very strangely around her.

With winter often came sickness as viruses spread around the country, and it was no different at Luna Nova. The last few days had been particularly blustery and the flu was going around the school. While most students knew ways of treating themselves with magic and being done with their symptoms, Akko was not so fortunate. The moment she had woken up that Saturday morning, muscles aching and soaked in sweat, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she was sick herself.

“Are you okay, Akko? You're not looking so good.” Lotte leaned over Akko's bed and placed the back of her hand against her forehead. Akko winced at the cold of her roommate's skin. Lotte readjusted her glasses and drew her hand back. “Small fever. Maybe just rest for today, okay?” she suggested.

Akko drew her blankets up to her chin. “Wasn’t Sucy making a potion to cure the flu?” she groaned. “Couldn't I just take that?”

“Sucy's not here right now,” Lotte explained, standing upright again. “She went to the library to pick up more alchemy books, and I'm not sure which potion was which. However…” She stepped away from the bed and Akko allowed her eyelids to close again as she listened to the sound of Lotte rummaging through Sucy's stored potions. “I do seem to recall it being a light orange liquid, and this seems to be the only one.”

A flask was shoved in Akko's face. She flinched but accepted it, taking a moment to stir it in her hand and watch the pale orange contents swirl inside. “Thanks, Lotte.” Akko removed the stopper and brought the end of the flask to her lips without a moment of hesitation. The bitter potion filled her mouth, as she blinked the tears back from her now stinging eyes. She forced herself to swallow, thinking to herself that a potion meant for treating the flu should not taste so foul.

“You're welcome, Akko, but…” Lotte allowed her voice to trail off. Akko placed the flask on the bed beside her, stoppered again, as she noticed that Lotte's face had grown flushed. “I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime?” She tapped the toes of her shoes together. Before Akko could process what she had just been asked, the Finnish girl bolted for the door. “I'm sorry! This is so embarrassing!” she sputtered. She exited the dorm, slamming the door behind her. Akko remained sat up in bed, jaws parted as her eyes were locked on where her roommate had just disappeared.

Picking up the empty flask again, she examined it for a label. But of course, Sucy being Sucy, she had not applied one. Akko had a sinking feeling in her stomach, questioning whether Lotte had given her the correct potion. Not to mention the symptoms of her oncoming illness remained. Despite the request to rest for the day, she forced herself out of bed, aching muscles protesting against the sudden movement. She forced the thought aside as she began to change into her uniform. She had to find Sucy.

* * *

Despite her aspirations of being an entertainer, Akko was not a fan of unexpected attention. Yet that was where she found herself, as she exited the dormitory. The corridors of Luna Nova were full of students, and all conversations stopped as Akko passed them by. Their intense gazes burned into her, even as no one approached her. Any time she made eye contact with one of the other girls, that girl would blush and back away with a quivering giggle.

“Hey, Akko!”

Amanda had stepped forward from the crowd. Akko could not help but take notice that she was on her own, without either of her roommates in sight. Some of the girls had shifted their attention to her, even as Amanda began to scratch at the back of her neck. “What's up?” the green team girl stammered, eyes flitting around the corridor. “Ya goin’ somewhere?”

“Hey, Amanda.” Akko began speaking tentatively. “Just heading to the library.” She paused to notice the excited reaction of the other students around her. “Where are Jasminka and Constanze?”

“They're both back at the dorm. Not feeling well,” Amanda responded with a shrug. She met Akko's eyes, though to Akko the redness of her face was unmistakable. “But don't worry about them. Just worry about _us_.”

The girls nearby gasped as Amanda crouched down onto one knee and took Akko's hand in hers, placing another hand on top of it. The gesture made Akko take a step back.

“What ya say that instead of going to the library, we go out to the town together on a date?” Amanda proposed as she lifted her head with a smile. The crowd watched in silence. Akko's eyes darted between them and Amanda, until she noticed Amanda's smile begin to falter.

Akko wrenched her hand away from Amanda's. “Maybe some other time, Amanda. I gotta go!” Before her friend had a chance to respond, Akko sprinted down the corridor as fast as her legs could carry her. She ignored Amanda's pleas to wait for her, and an older professor's orders to slow down and walk. By the time she sighted the familiar doors of the library, her lungs burned for oxygen. She closed the doors behind her and dropped to her knees on the library floor. Her chest heaved with each breath that she took, and her brain struggled to process everything that was happening.

Akko was distracted by the sound of books dropping to the floor. “Akko, what happened?” came Sucy's urgent voice. She was soon joined by her friend, who offered a hand to help her stand. Akko accepted but was unsteady on her feet. It was then that her muscles flared up again, reminding her of why she had taken the potion to begin with. Even as Sucy tried to steady her, Akko lurched forward, woozy and grunting with pain.

“Sucy, I took one of your potions, okay? I'm sorry!” Akko confessed. “I don't know what it did to me, but everyone's been acting weird ever since. Even Lotte got weird and ran out of our room.”

There was no response. Sucy tightened her grip on Akko's hand and lifted her chin with her other hand. For a moment they met eyes in silence, as one of her rare smiles passed over Sucy's lips.

“Never mind that. Have I ever told you that you're beautiful, Akko?” Sucy breathed. Akko's eyes widened.

In that moment, the door behind her opened again. Akko craned her neck around to see Diana stepping into the library, and she gave a sigh of relief. Perhaps Diana would be able to rescue her from whatever was happening. After all, she was the student who was most proficient at magic. She could provide a cure for Akko's condition.

“Excuse me, Sucy,” Diana began, stopping beside Akko. “It's been brought to my attention that Akko has caused a commotion. Fortunately you seem to have found her.”

With a grunt, Sucy drew her lips back to expose her sharp incisors. “What do you want, Cavendish? Can't you see you just interrupted a moment?”

“A moment?” Diana retorted. Now that she was close to Akko, her demeanor had made a wild change. “If you really believe that _you're_ the one that Akko is interested in, then you are severely misguided.” Another hand pressed to Akko's cheek and she found herself gazing into Diana's eyes. “You are gorgeous, Akko. You could never begin to understand just how much I have always admired you.”

Sweat was beginning to form on Akko's forehead. Sucy and Diana began to bicker, but in their infatuated states, it was easy for Akko to wriggle free from them. “Sorry!” she yelled as she made her way out the door.

There was only one option left.

* * *

Professor Lukic was reluctant to allow Akko into the laboratory while she did her weekend work of making sure all of the tools and appliances were prepared for the upcoming class on Monday. Once she saw the state that the girl was in, however, she let her inside. As she entered the classroom, Akko could tell by a furrow in the old witch's brows that she already knew what had happened. She gestured for Akko to take a seat at one of the tables, and Akko obliged. To get off of her feet was a relief on her body.

“So you took a pheromone enhancer,” Lukic cackled as she took her own seat and folded her hands together. “Interesting choice, Miss Kagari.”

“A _what_?” Akko echoed.

“A pheromone enhancer,” Lukic repeated. “Potions which magically enhance the chemicals called pheromones in order to subconsciously affect the perception of those who pick up on them. However,” she lifted a bony finger, “it seems you have taken greater than the recommended dosage.”

_So that was what the potion was._ Akko stiffened as she remembered how she had downed the entire flask and warmth swept over her cheeks. “That's why everyone's acting so weird,” she muttered half to herself.

“Precisely,” Lukic responded, folding her hands again. “All of those girls are attracted to you now, and there's nothing you can do about it.”

Akko swallowed. “Isn't there a cure?”

“No. You'll just have to wait until your body metabolizes it and the effect wears off,” she older witch explained.

By this point, Akko could no longer meet the Professor's gaze. “How long will that take?”

“A few hours at most,” Lukic answered as she left her chair. Akko let out a long sigh. She had expected it to last days, months -- hell, even years. A query from across the room snapped her out of her thoughts. “In the meantime, how about you help me around here?”

With a nod, Akko responded, “Okay, Professor Lukic.”

In time the potion wore off, and by the early afternoon Akko was able to return to her dorm for her much needed rest. As her aching body drifted into sleep, however, one question remained on her mind. Why did Sucy have a pheromone enhancer anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evidently if I wanted to write a novel in just over three months I could, because I literally just did. This fic is now over 40K words. I thank you all for your support and patience in this time, as I know I have been getting worn down as of late. May the future of writing be bright for all of us!


	40. Suakko ~ Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy joins Akko in bed for the night.

Remnants of her dreams faded away as Akko blinked sleep from her eyes. Her fingertips curled into her bedsheets. She was sprawled out with blankets tossed about her bed, but she lacked the energy to mind it.

The dorm was dark, illuminated only by a stray beam of moonlight that passed through the window shades. There was no movement, and no sound penetrated the thin walls of the dormitory. All was still. Akko found herself wondering just how long she had been asleep for already. Judging by the rhythmic breathing of her roommates, they had been out for hours. With no way of telling the time, Akko rolled onto her side, facing the wall, as she allowed her eyelids to slip closed again.

The mattress lowered with the weight of another, rousing Akko from her light sleep. Before she had a chance to speak, she was silenced by a sharp shush.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you,” Sucy muttered. She settled down beside Akko, drawing what remained of the blankets over herself. The pair brushed against each other, and Akko shivered.

“Sucy!” Akko shot underneath her breath. She peered over her shoulder at her friend, who had taken a spot rather close to her. Even in the dark, Akko could see the way Sucy's lips curled up as she returned the glance. “What are you doing?”

“I, uh…” Sucy hesitated, “I thought you were having a nightmare.” Her smile faded. “Thought you needed some company.”

“A nightmare?” Akko echoed. She rolled onto her back, staring up at Lotte's bunk above her as she tried to recall any dreams she had had that night, but they had all escaped her. “You thought I had a nightmare?”

“You were thrashing around in your sleep,” Sucy shrugged. “That would explain how your blankets were everywhere.” She gestured towards their now shared cover. “I thought having some company would calm you down.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Akko agreed. She allowed herself to relax as Sucy drew closer. It was a small bed and crowded, after all. It was not like the two had an option about being close or not if they shared it, but Akko had to admit that she did not mind it. Being so close to Sucy warmed her to her core. It was a feeling that she was familiar with, but never had experienced it towards anyone else with such intensity.

An arm snaked its way around Akko's waist. Sucy tucked her chin against Akko's shoulder, as she whispered, “Just so you remember I'm here, and feel secure.”

In return, Akko shifted closer to Sucy, resting her head against hers. “Thank you,” she acknowledged.

As sleep began to overcome both girls again, Akko could feel the warmth of Sucy's breath tickling her cheek. Sucy nuzzled against her as she drifted off, and even when not fully conscious, the affection left her stunned, yet feeling a need to return it. Turning to face her, Akko wrapped an arm around Sucy's shoulder, drawing their bodies as close as she could.

Just before she slipped into restful sleep, Akko felt the gentle press of lips against her own. The girls were undisturbed for what remained of the night, but by morning their relationship would blossom to a new level of intimacy beyond friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to say here. I know it took a while for such a short update, but please bear with me as I have been stressed as of late.


	41. Diana & Chariot ~ Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a teacher herself at Luna Nova, Diana decides to pay Chariot a visit.

It felt strange to set foot in Luna Nova for the first time in years after graduation, in particular now as a professor rather than a student, but it was what Diana had set out to do. It felt like her calling in life to do whatever she could to continue to improve the presence of magic in the world, and mend the relationships between witches and the general populace. Diana had obtained her credentials to teach magic linguistics, and on a weekend afternoon a few weeks into her first semester, she found herself in the astronomy room with none other than the woman who had inspired her herself. With the two of them seated at the desk, Diana watching Chariot pour a cup of tea for her, it felt to her almost as if she was back in her student days. The steam rising off of the drink as the cup was handed to her was a nostalgic sight. Diana took in a deep breath.

“Thank you.” She accepted the cup and lifted it to her lips despite the heat. The other chair creaked as Chariot took her seat, and the older woman gave a small giggle.

“Excuse me but I do find it amusing,” Chariot admitted, “to be back in this situation, especially after all that has happened, with you being a teacher yourself now.”

Diana finished her sip with a nod. “Yes, it is rather nostalgic, but I am glad to see you again, Professor Chariot.”

Chariot raised a dismissive hand with a smile, showing the subtle wrinkling of her skin now that she was in her thirties. “Diana, I understand formalities but you can still call me Chariot. I'm not your superior anymore.” As the older woman returned to her tea, Diana could not help but glance at Chariot's witch's hat, placed at the top of a recently acquired bookshelf. A second feather had been added to its sash since Diana's graduation, as opposed to the single feather that Diana had as an instructor.

“Your prestige demonstrates otherwise,” Diana mused.

Finishing her tea, Chariot placed the empty cup on her desk and folded her hands in her lap. “Seniority doesn't really matter to me, at least when it comes to you, Diana.”

Diana raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Chariot nodded. She let out a sigh. “Honestly, I always saw you and Akko as more than just students to me. More like my own family.”

If she had not reacted quickly enough, Diana would have dropped her tea cup into her lap right then. She white-knuckled the handle, no longer able to meet Chariot's eyes. “Family?” she echoed.

Chariot nodded again, slower this time. “Perhaps it was a feeling that arose from my own emotional wounds. I am rather… distant from most of my family, you see.” She paused. “My parents did not approve of my Shiny Chariot act back in the day. They believed it was an insult to the du Nord witches. That's why I rarely return home to France.”

Diana's grip further tightened on her teacup. She could not believe that her former teacher was confiding something as personal as this in her, but she had to admit that she did return the sentiment. It had been eighteen years since she lost her mother, and twenty since her father. She grew up with the closest thing she had to a mother figure being her maid Anna. In her second year at Luna Nova, some time after learning Chariot's real identity, she had forged a bond with her that now that she thought about it, she could only think of as maternal. The affection that Chariot showed both Diana and Akko was much like that of a mother towards her children. Diana placed her teacup on the table beside her, pensive.

“You know,” she began, “I understand how that feels. I have few memories of my mother, and even fewer of my father.”

Chariot did not respond immediately. Her eyes darted around the room, as if searching for the right words to say. “Yes, you lost your parents at a young age, I've heard.”

“Very young,” Diana added. “From age six and on, I was raised by the Cavendish maids, and even though it's been years, it still… hurts sometimes to think about.” She sighed and gazed down at the floor. “I'm not close with my aunt or cousins, but they're the only blood relatives I have left. I had to teach myself how to grow up and become an adult on my own.”

A gentle hand rested on Diana's shoulder. Lifting her head up, she was met with Chariot's gentle smile. “Diana, I know you're probably told this a lot, but I still want you to know that I am very proud of you, just seeing the fine woman that you have grown into.”

Diana let out a breath that she did not realize that she was holding. “No one has ever said that about me before.”

Chariot tipped her head. “How could you say that? All throughout your student years you were praised by the top witches here, even by Headmistress Holbrooke herself.”

“They liked me for my family. For my skills and what I could do for Luna Nova.” Diana shook her head. “But who Diana Cavendish is as a person, they could not have cared less. They still don't.”

Before she could say more, the hand on Diana's shoulder moved to her back and Chariot leaned in to embrace the younger woman. “If that's the case, then I'm here to show you my appreciation, Diana.”

Diana returned the embrace. In a quivering voice she whispered, “Mum…”

A moment of silence passed before Diana processed the word that had just left her lips. She peeled away and leaped up from her seat, much to Alcor's displeasure as the old bird cawed at the sudden noise. “E-excuse me, I'm so sorry,” she sputtered. “I didn't mean to say that. I apologize for my indecent behavior.”

As she calmed down, it came as a surprise to Diana when she noticed that Chariot was still seated, relaxed, and smiling up at her. “There is nothing to apologize for,” Chariot replied. “I really don't mind. Akko has been calling me that for years now.”

“Has she?” Diana asked.

Chariot nodded. “Well she doesn't say it all the time, but she does sometimes. I'm glad to see that you feel that same way.” She sighed. “You and Akko are both very important to me.”

After a moment of hesitance, Diana found herself returning the smile. Never as a child would she have imagined getting to know her idol so personally, and when the two embraced again, she felt for the first time in almost two decades what it was like to be loved by a mother. It was a feeling that she had long lost, and long desired. For the first time in years, it brought tears to her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last request I've had leftover since before ending these prompts, so with it posted this series is now officially over. Thank you all who have stuck with me throughout, especially those who gave requests. It has been a joy these last few months to flex my comfort zone in writing. But now we bring these stories to a close.
> 
> Until next time!  
> -Aspen


End file.
